Le Pacte - Of Love And LoveSongs
by Myinahla
Summary: SungGyu et SungYeol avaient vécus trop de désillusions en amour et ils avaient fait un pacte qu'ils semblaient bien déterminés à respecter. Cependant, avec l'arrivée de WooHyun et MyungSoo dans leur vie, ce pacte semble plus difficile que jamais à être respecté... WooGyu/MyungYeol/ Minor YaDong & SungJong
1. Le Pacte

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais que beaucoup attendent la suite de Love VS Hate 3, mais une idée nouvelle qui ne collait pas à l'histoire des LVSH me trottait dans la tête. _  
_Donc j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS. _

_SAUF que je me suis laissée un peu emporter et qu'à l'heure où je poste la première partie, j'en suis à déja plus de 37 000 mots... _  
_Donc je vais plutôt dire que c'est une mini-fic et je posterai une partie de temps en temps... Donc les reviews sont les bienvenues. _

_Oh, et pour précision. Je n'ai pas encore fini de la taper, donc le chiffre que j'ai donné [37 000 mots] va encore grimper. _  
_Préparez vous à avoir de la lecture :D _

_C'est du BoyXBoy. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec ça, la croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran vous sera très utile._

_J'ai choisi le rating T car je suppose que rien ne pourra choquer dans cette mini-fic. Je préfère faire dans le sous-entendu. ^^_

_Si vous ne les avez pas encore lues, vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres OS et fictions qui, pour certaines, ne sont pas petites non plus xD _

_Bien... Bonne lecture ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _

* * *

Ils étaient assis à un café, en se faisant face une fois encore. Le silence les entourait, et ça dérangeait légèrement l'un des deux jeunes hommes. L'autre était occupé avec son téléphone, à envoyer des SMS. Le garçon en face de lui jouait avec la paille de sa boisson et s'éclaircit la gorge, parvenant à détourner l'attention de l'autre de son téléphone.

**- Tu n'as pas oublié notre sortie de ce soir ?**

En voyant la tête de l'autre, il comprit que si, l'autre avait oublié.

- **Pardon, SungYeol, mais j'ai un diner de famille ce soir.**

SungYeol soupira. Evidemment, que pouvait-il dire contre ça ?

- **C'est rien, on se verra plus tard.**

Et l'autre retourna à son téléphone. SungYeol s'ennuyait ferme sur le coup. Il trouva alors une excuse complètement bidon pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette torture. L'autre n'y vit que du feu, et le laissa partir. Alors SungYeol retourna à son appartement, qu'il partageait avec SungGyu, son meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier était à moitié allongé dans le canapé à regarder une émission quelconque à la télévision.

-** Déjà rentré ?**

**- Il paraissait très occupé, déjà. Je m'ennuyais un peu.**

Il s'installa tranquillement à côté de SungGyu.

- **Et toi, t'étais pas supposé rejoindre ton petit ami, Gyu ?**

- **Il s'est décommandé à la dernière minute, en me disant qu'il devait rencontrer des amis pour un devoir quelconque… J'ai pas tout compris, en fait. Et pour ton rendez vous galant de ce soir ?**

**- Annulé.**

Il y'eut un court silence, mais rien d'inconfortable.

- **On se fait un cinéma, ce soir ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

Ils se sourirent et regardèrent tous les deux la télévision, puis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se changer et ils se rendirent au cinéma. Il y'avait une file d'attente assez impressionnante et ils papotaient de tout et de rien en attendant. Ils achetèrent leur place, passèrent par le stand de friandise avant d'entrer dans la salle et ils regardèrent le film dans un calme plus ou moins religieux. La comédie était drôle et bien divertissante. Ils sortirent de la salle en rigolant et en se rappelant encore une fois tous les moments drôles du film, comme si l'autre n'avait pas été dans la salle et ils rigolèrent un bon moment tous les deux.  
SungYeol ralluma son téléphone et ne vit pas d'appel en absence, ni de messages reçus. Il soupira, et SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-** Il est surement occupé. Après tout, vous êtes ensemble que depuis…**

**- Six mois, Hyung. Six mois.**

**- Ouai… Tu vois ! T'as dépassé la phase du « On s'envoie des messages toutes les trente secondes ».**

**- Tu peux parler, t'es avec l'autre là depuis neuf mois.**

Ils échangèrent un regard bizarre et éclatèrent de rire.  
Etant amis depuis l'enfance, il y'avait un lien très fort entre eux. Quand ils sont entrés à l'université, c'était pour eux évident qu'ils partiraient en colocation ensemble. A présent, ils sont à la fin de leur première année dans cette même université et tout va pour le mieux pour eux. Chacun a son petit ami, et la vie est belle.  
Le téléphone de SungGyu se mit à sonner et SungYeol éclata de rire comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il entend la sonnerie de téléphone de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'assassina du regard en décrochant.

**- Allo ? […] Où je suis ? Avec Yeol dehors […] Attends, de quoi tu parles ? […] Non, tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose de prévu ! […] Comment ça, tu m'attends depuis trois quart d'heure ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? […] Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Non ? Bah je m'en fous.**

Et SungGyu raccrocha.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- Il dit qu'il m'attend.**

**- Pourquoi ? Votre soirée n'était pas annulée ?**

**- Si, justement… C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas.**

Ils échangèrent un drôle de regard.

**- Bref, ne le laissons pas planter notre soirée. On retourne à l'appartement ?**

**- Allons-y.**

Ils prirent la route vers leur appartement et SungYeol se rendit sous la douche. SungGyu, quant à lui, faisait chauffer un peu de popcorn afin qu'ils puissent jouer au dernier jeu qu'ils avaient achetés.  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Curieux, il alla ouvrir et laissa deux de leurs amis proches entrer dans l'appartement.

- **Salut Gyu-Hyung !**

**- Coucou DongWoo !**

**- DongWoo-Hyung, écarte-toi, je veux aussi dire bonjour à hyung !**

DongWoo éclata de rire et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Le deuxième jeune homme vint presque se jeter dans les bras de SungGyu.

- **On croirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des siècles, SungJong.**

**- C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas.**

Il relâcha doucement SungJong et lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé et commencèrent à papoter.

-** C'est pas bien de rester seul, Hyung. On va te tenir compagnie un peu ! **S'exclama SungJong.

**- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas seul !**

**- Arrête, Hyung, on a croisé Yeol avec son petit ami, il y'a encore dix minutes...**

SungGyu se figea et ses traits tombèrent.

- **Pardon ?**

**- Bah oui ! Ils étaient à côté de ce resto' là… Tu sais !**

**- Il y'a dix minutes ?**

**- Oui. Ils étaient même très passionnés et n'étaient pas très discrets…**

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

Le trio tourna la tête vers SungYeol qui sortait de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Le sourire de DongWoo tomba et les yeux de SungJong semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. SungGyu parut figé.

**- Vous avez dû rêver les mecs, SungYeol était avec moi toute la soirée.**

Leur regard passait de SungGyu à SungYeol et ils semblaient incrédules.

- **AAlors … Si ce n'était pas SungYeol avec lui… Qui était-ce ?**

**- Pardon ?** Demanda SungYeol.

Le duo d'amis baissa la tête et le regard du jeune homme se planta directement dans celui de son meilleur ami.

- **Gyu-Hyung, raconte-moi…**

Il soupira mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue si SungYeol le regardait comme ça.

**- Ils … Ils ont vu ton petit ami avec … Avec un autre derrière un restaurant, il y'a dix minutes.**

Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent.

- **Et ils pensaient que c'était toi avec lui…**

**- Ca aurait été logique.**

SungYeol partit en vitesse dans sa chambre et s'habilla avant de réapparaître dans le salon.

- **Ca te dit de me montrer ce restaurant ?** Demanda-t'il à SungJong.

-** Hyung, tu sais, on a peut-être halluciné…**

**- Je veux en être sur.**

SungJong l'accompagna alors et un lourd silence envahit la pièce. DongWoo et SungGyu étaient calmes, très calmes. Le deuxième jeune homme semblait nerveux.

- **J'espère qu'on a halluciné…** dit DongWoo.

- **On en aura le cœur net quand ils reviendront.**

**- Tu crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se taire ?**

**- Non, il doit savoir la vérité, et si c'est faux, c'est tant mieux.**

Ils soupirèrent en chœur.  
Les minutes paraissaient longues et SungGyu sentait sa soirée jeu avec son meilleur ami partir en fumée. Son téléphone sonna et il leva les yeux quand il vit qui l'appelait.

- **Allo ? […] Tu m'attends encore ? […] Alors tu peux continuer à le faire, car j'ai pas l'intention de me pointer. […] Pardon ? […] Bah écoute, c'est bien, mais j'ai plus urgent à faire, là […] Oui, c'est ça, j'ai un amant, j'ai même fait trois enfants dans ton dos si tu veux savoir […] C'est ça.**

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. DongWoo le regarda, surpris.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Il devient trop possessif et ça me gonfle. D'ailleurs, ça ne me surprendrait pas s'il se ramenait d'ici vingt minutes et qu'il me pose tout un tas de questions étranges et inutiles.**

**- Depuis quand vous être en crise, tous les deux ?**

**- Je sais pas exactement … Deux mois ?**

DongWoo déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-** Tu sais, avec HoYa, ça n'a pas toujours été facile non plus…**

**- DongWoo, ça fait sept ans que vous êtes ensemble, et vous avez à peine vingt ans.**

**- Il a été mon premier et restera mon dernier.**

**- Tu as tellement de chance, en même temps…**

**- On a traversé des crises, beaucoup de crises et tu le sais, tu étais là.**

SungGyu sourit. Il avait tout vu de l'évolution de la situation entre DongWoo et HoYa. Ce dernier est un ami de SungYeol depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe en sixième, alors que SungGyu était dans la même classe que DongWoo. Ils avaient vus les échanges de regards, les sourires timides, leur façon d'être trop calmes lorsque l'autre était présent, et quand il n'était pas là comment ils parlaient l'un de l'autre tout le temps. Ils les avaient même surpris au détour d'un couloir en train de s'embrasser amoureusement, et bien que la situation était gênante au départ – avoir été découvert par ses amis, ça doit pas être le top comme façon d'annoncer quelque chose – le bonheur de les voir enfin ensemble compensa tout ça et finalement, ça durait contre vent et marée.

-** D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est pas là, HoYa ?** Demanda SungGyu.

- **Il est alité, le pauvre chou, et il refuse de me voir quand il est dans cet état là. Il a peur de me le refiler. Sourit légèrement DongWoo.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

- **Il avait une forte fièvre ce matin et je te passe d'autres détails.**

**- Quand il ira mieux, fait le venir, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**- Promis, Hyung.**

Le téléphone de DongWoo vibra, et son sourire s'effaça. Il le tendit à SungGyu pour qu'il lise.

**_« On ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité de l'un des deux… SungYeol lui a hurlé dessus et il est parti en courant, je n'ai pas su le rattraper. Je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir des pulsions meurtrières. Dis au revoir à Hyung pour moi. »_**

SungGyu baissa la tête et murmura :

- **Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir HoYa, DongWoo.**

**- Je suis désolé, Hyung.**

**- Le seul qui devrait l'être, c'est cet enfoiré.**

Il prit DongWoo dans ses bras qui ne cessait de s'excuser et il le laissa retourner dans les bras de son petit ami.  
Le téléphone de SungGyu sonna à nouveau et il ne prit même pas la peine de décrocher quand il vit qui l'appelait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui alors que son meilleur ami était dehors, le cœur probablement brisé en mille morceaux. Alors il laissa le téléphone sonner, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et qu'il lui raccroche carrément au nez.  
Voila deux heures qu'il attendait après SungYeol et il ne donnait toujours pas de trace de vie. Il reçut un SMS d'HoYa.

**_« SungYeol est revenu ? »_**

**_« Pas encore. »_**

**_« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher ? »_**

**_« Il a besoin de calmer sa colère et je préfère le laisser le faire seul. Il reviendra quand il voudra, et je l'attendrai. »_**

**_« DongWoo est vraiment désolé, tu sais. »_**

**_« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Prends soin de lui, et prends soin de toi aussi, HoYa. »_**

**_« Promis, Hyung. »_**

**_« Je vous enverrai un message quand SungYeol reviendra. »_**

**_« Merci, Hyung. »_**

Puis silence radio.  
Le temps passait assez lentement. SungGyu était lové dans le canapé, à lire un livre complètement quelconque – qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire passer le temps ! – en attendant le retour de son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Trois heures du matin, et toujours pas de SungYeol. Il soupira.  
Vivement qu'il revienne !

Ce ne fut qu'à cinq heures du matin que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit et que SungYeol rentra enfin. SungGyu était à moitié endormi dans le canapé, et il bondit sur ses pieds quand il entendit le verrou s'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et vit son meilleur ami, les yeux rouges et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Les deux se regardèrent quelques petites secondes avant que SungGyu ne s'approche de lui et ne le prenne dans ses bras, en le serrant bien contre lui. Il l'entendit sangloter et il sut qu'il s'était remis à pleurer. Doucement, il le traîna vers son lit et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.  
Non, il ne lui demanderait rien maintenant. Ce sera à lui d'en parler quand il voudra. Il envoya rapidement un message à SungJong, HoYa et DongWoo avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de s'endormir à son tour.

Il fallut attendre quatre jours pour que SungYeol ne lui dise ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme était l'ombre de lui-même et sortait à peine de sa chambre. Il ne mangeait presque plus sauf si SungGyu menaçait d'appeler sa mère pour tout lui raconter. Là, il accourrait presque dans la cuisine pour manger. SungGyu mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas, mais il préférait patienter un peu, et laisser son meilleur ami reprendre des forces avant de devoir affronter l'extérieur.  
Ce soir-là, SungGyu et SungYeol étaient assis devant la télévision à regarder une émission musicale. Une chanson d'amour passa et SungYeol renifla.

**- C'est exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit.**

SungGyu tourna la tête vers lui, pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait alors que le regard de son meilleur ami ne quittait pas l'écran de télévision.

- **Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il m'aimait moi. Il m'avait dit que de voir mon visage était ce qu'il préférait au monde et que ma voix était comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles…**

Il eut un rire amer, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- **Et tu sais ce qui est pire ? C'est que je l'ai cru.**

SungGyu prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Cependant, il pleura moins que d'habitude. Blotti contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami d'enfance, SungYeol reprit la parole.

- **J'espérais de tout cœur que DongWoo-Hyung et SungJong s'étaient trompés. C'est ce que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde, même… Mais ils avaient raison… Et me voila avec que mes yeux pour pleurer et un cœur en mille morceaux à reconstruire.**

Et SungYeol lui raconta cette fameuse soirée, et les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme du vomi tant tout cela paraissait forcé et tant les éléments ne paraissaient pas à leur place.  
Le téléphone de SungGyu sonna et ce dernier l'éteignit après avoir vu le nom de son petit ami sur l'écran. Il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami qui s'était endormi.

**- Tu n'es pas seul, Yeol…**

Il le porta dans son lit et le recouvrit de ses couvertures. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit et alla s'emmitoufler dans son propre lit.

Il fallut encore quelques jours à SungYeol avant de reprendre la route de l'université avec SungGyu. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait le croiser dans les couloirs, et qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Aurait-il envie de lui casser la figure ? Ou plutôt s'enfuirait-il en courant avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ?  
Le premier jour, il ne le croisa pas. Le deuxième, il changea de couloir quand il le vit arriver, mais le troisième jour, il ne parvint pas à l'éviter à cause de la masse de personnes qui étaient présentes.

**- SungYeol, on peut parler ?**

**- Non. Techniquement, ce que tu veux, c'est que je t'écoute alors que tu vas encore me manipuler avec tes belles paroles. Et rien que pour ça, je te demanderai de passer ton chemin et de ne plus jamais me faire perdre mon temps.**

Et SungYeol s'en alla, sans lui dire un mot de plus.  
Quand il le raconta à ses amis à table ce midi-là dans une sorte de restaurant scolaire, ils avaient tous l'air sacrément fiers de lui. SungGyu ébouriffa ses cheveux.  
Son téléphone s'alluma à nouveau et il l'éteignit à nouveau.

-** Il t'a appelé combien de fois aujourd'hui ?** Demanda SungJong.

-** Je ne sais pas exactement… Dix fois ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas ?**

**- Pour entendre ses reproches incessants ? Non merci.**

**- Hyung, tu es dans une impasse. Il faut juste que tu l'admettes.**

**- Que j'admette quoi ?**

**- Que vous deux, c'est fini.**

Un silence entoura les paroles de SungJong. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur SungGyu.

-** Hyung.**

**- Oui, DongWoo ?**

**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Honnêtement … Je ne sais plus. Au départ, tout était bien, tout était beau, mais maintenant … ce n'est plus ce que c'était.**

**- Hyung, tu sais, tu devrais lui dire. Il t'aime.**

SungGyu eut un rire amer.

- **Ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il a pour moi. C'est un sentiment de possession. Il est jaloux pour un rien et quand on se parle, on finit toujours par se prendre la tête et ça nous blesse tous les deux.**

-** Alors mets-y un terme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** Conclu SungJong.

SungGyu le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis il se leva.

- **Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça. A plus tard.**

Et ses amis le regardèrent partir.

Ce qu'il dit, il le fit. Le soir même, SungGyu prit son courage à deux mains et donna rendez vous à son futur ex dans un petit bar-restaurant pas très loin de son appartement. Il y arriva même avec un peu d'avance, pour pouvoir se préparer et trouver la façon de lui dire pour lui faire le moins mal possible.  
Cependant, lorsque son petit ami se pointa devant lui et était attentif, SungGyu avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait mis au point.

**- Tu voulais me voir ?**

SungGyu se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- **Bien.**

Un silence les entoura et soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il lui dit clairement.

- **Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare.**

Son à présent ex petit ami écarquilla grand les yeux à cause du choc.

-** Pardon ?**

**- J'ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tes sérieux quand tu me demandes pourquoi ?**

**- Bah oui.**

**- Tu vois pas que nous deux, ça colle plus ?**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. On va très bien.**

**- Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu sais très bien que plus rien ne va…**

**- Non, tu exagères.**

**- Alors rappelles moi la dernière fois qu'on a passé une soirée en amoureux sans qu'on se dispute ?**

**- C'est … Euh…**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais.**

L'ex de SungGyu se pencha sur la table et tenta de lui prendre la main, mais ce dernier se recula à temps.

**- Dis moi, t'en es où dans tes belles promesses ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu es sorti du placard devant tes parents ?**

**- Je t'avais dit que ça prendrait du temps…**

**- Neuf mois, ça commence à faire long, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Donne-moi encore quelques jours et je leur dirai. Tu n'imagines pas le choc que ça va être pour eux de savoir !**

SungGyu eut un regard neutre, presque ennuyé.

- **Je l'ai dit à mes parents quand j'avais quinze ans. Crois-moi, je suis bien au courant des faits.**

**- Mais c'est différent. Gyu…**

**- SungGyu.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mon prénom entier est SungGyu.**

**- Mais je t'ai toujours appelé Gyu.**

**- Oui, quand on était encore ensemble, mais comme ce n'est plus le cas, appelle moi par mon prénom en entier, s'il te plait.**

L'autre garçon sembla vouloir pleurer. Il était vraiment en train de rendre les choses difficiles.

-** Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'il te plait …**

**- Je dois le faire. Pendant combien de temps comptes tu me mener en bateau, hein ? Pendant combien de temps je vais devoir supporter le fait que tu aies mis un prénom féminin à la place de mon vrai prénom dans ton téléphone ? Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je devoir supporter tes crises de jalousie sur SungYeol alors que tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux et que dans mon dos tu continues à mentir à toutes les personnes de ton entourage pour pouvoir être avec moi ?**

L'autre baissa la tête.

- **Tout ça va changer, je te le promet mais ne me quitte pas …**

**- C'est trop tard pour tout ça. J'en ai marre de vivre un mensonge avec toi.**

SungGyu se leva.

- **Je te souhaite vraiment d'être enfin en phase avec toi-même et d'être heureux à l'avenir, car ton avenir se fera sans moi.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bar-restaurant et décida d'aller prendre l'air un peu avant de retourner voir SungYeol. Ca n'avait pas été facile à faire du tout, il fallait l'admettre. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis neuf mois, et SungGyu, bien qu'il avait les pieds sur terre, espérait malgré tout rester avec lui jusqu'au bout.  
SungYeol déteignait sur lui, cet idéaliste !  
Il marchait sans aucun but précis, juste se changer les idées. Il ne voulait croiser personne, juste pouvoir faire le deuil de cette histoire tranquillement, et commencer à tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête, en ignorant le pincement qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Après tout, IL avait rompu car c'était ce qu'il y'avait de mieux à faire.  
Il lui fallut deux heures pour retourner à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec SungYeol. Ce dernier l'attendait, une tasse de café à la main. Il le regarda s'installer tranquillement face à lui.

**- Voila.**

SungYeol lui tendit une tasse de café, comme pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais il devait se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal, et qu'il n'était pas seul. Son meilleur ami était là avec lui, et il avait des tas d'autres amis, et il n'était qu'en première année d'université. Dans deux ans, il avait fini, et il pourrait enfin trouver un travail à moins qu'il ne décide de se spécialiser, mais c'était encore toute une affaire.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup ce soir-là, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils en parlèrent pour de vrai.  
C'était un soir de semaine comme les autres, la pression des examens approchait à grand pas, et ils s'étaient fait une dernière soirée avant de dire adieu à leur liberté afin de plonger dans d'intenses révisions. Avec HoYa, DongWoo et SungJong, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un restaurant pour finir dans un noreabang où ils s'explosèrent la voix et ils s'éclatèrent comme des petits fous. Le couple s'éclipsa en premier, prétextant être fatigués mais leur petit manège n'échappa à personne. SungJong fut le suivant, étant réellement fatigué. Alors SungGyu et SungYeol reprirent la route vers leur appartement. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le grand lit de SungGyu, car SungYeol avait vu quelque chose d'étrange en dessous de son lit et que SungGyu lui avait répondu que c'était surement ses caleçons sales qui voulaient faire une révolution. Evidemment, il n'avait fait qu'horrifier son meilleur ami et le voila coincé avec lui pour la nuit.

**- Yeol, tu sais que ce que je t'ai dit n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ?**

**- On sait jamais … Et si ce n'était pas que les caleçons mais aussi les jeans et les chemises ? Ils peuvent m'étrangler avec leurs manches ou les jambes du pantalon. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !**

SungGyu posa un regard sceptique. Etait-il réellement stupide ou se moquait-il simplement de lui ? A ses yeux, c'était évident…  
Soudain, le visage de SungYeol se fit plus sérieux.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait tomber pour cet abruti ?**

L'aîné des deux, SungGyu, soupira.

- **C'était son humour, il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Il s'est rapidement fait une place dans mon entourage et après, j'ai pris goût à ses Je T'Aime… Mais ses mensonges ont tout détruit.**

Il se tourna alors vers SungYeol qui l'écoutait avec attention.

**- Yeol, faisons un pacte.**

**- Un pacte ? Lequel ?**

**- Ne plus laisser de belles paroles nous détruire.**

**- Tu veux qu'on ne tombe plus amoureux de beaux parleurs ?**

**- C'est ça.**

Les deux semblèrent réfléchir, et ils lièrent leurs petit doigt ensemble, pour sceller le pacte. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir.


	2. Les Premiers Mois du Pacte

La période de révision passa à une vitesse folle et quand les premiers examens arrivèrent, ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir rien retenu. Ils allaient d'examen en examen, en ayant à peine le temps de se voir et même de prendre un repas correct.  
Puis tout ça se finit, et la première chose qu'ils firent, c'est dormir au moins douze heures de suite, tant ils étaient épuisés. Cependant, ils furent rapidement tirés du lit par un SungJong visiblement mécontent de ne plus avoir de leurs nouvelles et les menaçant de brûler les livres de SungGyu et de mettre tout le café de SungYeol à la poubelles s'ils ne sortaient pas manger avec eux le soir même, après plus de seize heures enfermés dans leur chambre respective. C'est alors à contrecoeur ou presque qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis face à une large sélection de plats avec leurs amis ce soir-là. Ils riaient, parlaient, se moquaient, bref, la vie était belle.

- **Vous repartez chez vous pour l'été ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Oui.** Répondirent SungGyu et SungYeol en chœur.

**- Mais … C'est à deux heures d'ici !**

**- On pourra toujours se joindre, Jonggie, on a nos téléphones…**

**- Et internet existe !** continua SungYeol.

Ils avaient connus SungJong au début de l'année scolaire car il était aussi en première année et qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre sur le campus, tout comme eux. En tant que personnes ayant un sens de l'orientation plus que discutable, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.  
DongWoo et HoYa leur apprirent qu'ils avaient trouvé un boulot pour l'été donc ils resteraient dans le coin tous les deux. SungJong poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble jusqu'à une heure indécente, et ils se jetèrent dans leurs lits, sans réapparaître avant un bon moment.

Le jour des résultats est arrivé, et ils passaient tous en deuxième année. Ils allèrent à nouveau fêter ça, mais cette fois dans une boite de nuit. Pourquoi ? Parce que SungJong disait qu'il avait besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres et plus si affinité. Evidemment, SungJong pouvait être effrayant quand il voulait. Alors ils allèrent s'amuser en suivant le jeune SungJong. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la boite, SungGyu et SungYeol échangèrent un regard.

**- Souviens-toi, le pacte…**

Ils hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent leurs autres amis. Ils allèrent s'amuser sur la piste de danse, et des tas de filles dansaient autour d'eux. Elles ignoraient visiblement qu'elles perdaient leur temps. Ils dansaient en faisant abstraction d'elles, ils n'allaient pas les laisser gâcher leur soirée. SungJong trouva rapidement quelqu'un et disparut peu de temps après.  
A présent qu'il n'était plus là, les deux Sung restants se frayèrent un chemin vers la sortie et partirent se faire un cinéma plutôt que de continuer à danser. DongWoo et HoYa étaient dans leur bulle, alors ils se dirent qu'ils leur enverraient un texto pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient partis, on ne sait jamais. Ils allèrent voir un film d'horreur et finirent par errer dans les rues de Séoul après que le film soit fini, car même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, il leur avait foutu la trouille. Ils rigolaient ensemble comme des petits fous. Ils allèrent se coucher à une heure peu recommandable, après s'être remis de leur frayeur.  
Le lendemain, ils firent leurs valises, avec leurs amis présents dans le salon. Ils entendaient les conversations et donc entendaient le duo tenter de tirer les vers du nez de SungJong quant à sa nuit. Ce dernier se contentait de leur tirer la langue et de changer maladroitement de sujet. Cependant, quand SungYeol et SungGyu se mirent sur son dos, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était juste pour un soir, et là, ils n'avaient pas raté la lueur de regret dans le regard du jeune homme. Ils passèrent la soirée à manger ce qui restait dans le frigo et le lendemain, ils étaient dans le train en direction de leur ville natale.

Pendant les deux mois, leur pacte ne fut pas en danger. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne qui pourraient mettre fin à leur promesse l'un envers l'autre, et ils ne le vivaient pas si mal que ça en fait !

Le temps de remonter à Séoul arriva bien vite.  
Ils arrivèrent à peine à leur appartement qu'on frappait déjà à la porte. SungGyu ouvrit la porte et faillit tomber quand SungJong lui sauta littéralement dessus.

**- C'était quoi ce boum ? Oh Jonggie !**

SungJong lâcha alors SungGyu pour faire subir le même sort à SungYeol qui se prêta plus facilement au jeu. Ils agissaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, alors qu'ils s'étaient eus au téléphone le matin même.  
SungGyu secouait la tête, et au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il se retrouva vraiment au sol, alors que DongWoo et HoYa s'étaient ligués contre lui et lui avaient littéralement sauté dessus.  
SungYeol qui tenait encore SungJong dans ses bras éclata de rire et reposa le plus jeune des deux afin d'aider SungGyu à se relever. Ces deux derniers avaient ramenés de quoi manger et tous s'attablèrent en vitesse et se racontèrent leurs vacances. SungJong avait fait des tas de nouvelles rencontres et il paraissait vraiment heureux de leur raconter tout ça. DongWoo et HoYa leur racontèrent leur été romantique ou presque car ils avaient travaillés pas mal de temps. SungGyu et SungYeol leur racontèrent le leur, bien qu'ils n'aient rien de particulier à raconter, puisqu'ils étaient dans leur famille et qu'il ne se passait pas forcément grand-chose.  
Une fois que le sujet fut clos, SungJong commençait déjà à prévoir leurs sorties. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire, et se contentaient d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, pour ne pas blesser le pauvre SungJong qui se démenait toujours pour les aider à déstresser après les cours.  
Vers vingt deux heures, tous partirent car les cours reprenaient le lendemain, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'arriver tard ou d'avoir l'air complètement à l'ouest dès le premier jour de leur deuxième année.

Le lendemain, SungGyu et SungYeol se rendirent sur le campus universitaire pour se tenir au courant par rapport à ce qui changeait de la première à la deuxième année d'université. Déjà, ils étaient moins nombreux, ce fut la première chose qui les marqua. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre alors qu'un professeur prit place devant tout ce monde, dans ce grand amphithéâtre. Il prit la parole et le silence se fit instantanément.  
De cette réunion, ils retinrent qu'ils devaient alors se choisir des options. Les cours commenceraient officiellement le lendemain.

**- Tu vas prendre quoi, Yeol ?**

**- J'en ai encore strictement aucune idée. Et toi ?**

**- Il y'a des tas de matières qui ont l'air vraiment intéressantes…**

SungYeol lui lança un regard étrange.

**- Oui, c'était une blague.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

- **Regarde, tu peux faire chant.**

**- Ca va pas bien, dans ta tête ?** S'exclama SungGyu.

- **C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?**

Les deux sursautèrent et remarquèrent que deux paires d'yeux les fixaient depuis peut-être un petit moment.

**- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** En même temps que vous deux.**

**- Et vous, vous allez prendre quelle option ?**

**- Danse, évidemment.**

**- Evidemment.**

SungYeol regarda alors le reste des options.

**- Bon, bah, je vais prendre soit théâtre soit un sport.**

**- Tu m'aides pas, Yeol.**

**- Désolé, Gyu.**

**- Prends chant. Il parait que c'est des points donnés.** Dit SungJong.

- **Et toi, t'es arrivé quand ?**

**- Quand vous aviez votre attention reportée sur HoYa et DongWoo.**

SungYeol et SungGyu soupirèrent en duo.

- **Je te conseille théâtre, Yeol-Hyung.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il parait qu'il y'a plein de beaux mecs.**

**- Alors je vais prendre le sport.**

**- C'est pire.**

**- Tu ne m'aides pas, là !**

**- Depuis quand tu fuis les mecs ?**

**- Je ne les fuis pas, ils ne sont justes pas bons pour moi.**

**- A d'autres.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Tous se rendirent au secrétariat pour faire valider leurs options et ils eurent leur emploi du temps officiel. Et SungJong sauta au plafond car ils pourraient tous aller faire la fête dès le vendredi soir jusqu'au dimanche soir inclus puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient cours le lundi matin. Et évidemment, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.  
SungYeol et SungGyu passèrent l'après-midi dans les magasins afin de remplir leur frigo et les placards, puis ils allèrent se jeter dans le canapé pour regarder leur émission préférée et ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher directement.

La première semaine, tout se passa incroyablement bien. Les cours étaient certes épuisants, mais l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, et sauf en cours de chant, SungYeol était toujours à ses côtés. Donc forcément, ça aidait bien.  
La deuxième semaine, les professeurs leur donnèrent une tonne de devoirs à faire, des recherches en tout genre, des exposés, et honnêtement, ils commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Heureusement que leur envie de travailler était intacte !

La troisième semaine, après avoir dû refuser toute sortie pendant le weekend à un SungJong un peu désespéré et légèrement en pétard à présent, ils ne purent se résoudre qu'à accepter de le suivre à présent.  
D'ailleurs, il sautillait partout une fois que les deux dirent qu'ils étaient d'accord pour faire une sortie. Il les mit au courant d'ailleurs le vendredi midi, lorsque tous furent attablés.

- **Qu'est ce que tu comptes nous faire faire, Jonggie ?** Demanda SungYeol.

- **Hé bien… J'ai des tas d'idées !**

Il tapait dans ses mains comme un enfant surexcité. Il commençait d'ailleurs à attirer l'attention. SungGyu le regarda de travers et il arrêta directement.

- **Et si tu explicitais un peu ?**

**- Hé bien, ce soir, on peut faire une sortie au bowling. Les samedi soirs, il y'a des soirées scène-libre dans un petit bar sympa et c'est ouvert à tous les jeunes talents. On pourrait faire de bonnes découvertes ! Et le dimanche soir…**

**- Pardon ?** L'interrompit SungGyu.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Hyung ?**

**- On sort TOUS les soirs de ce weekend ?**

**- Bah oui.**

**- Ah, mais pas question !**

Et là, les deux commencèrent à se prendre la tête et il ne manquait que du popcorn aux autres pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du spectacle. Les deux avaient des arguments de choc : SungJong tentait de se faire passer pour une victime car ils n'avaient pas pu sortir ensemble pendant plus d'une semaine et demi et que oui, c'était horriblement long tandis que SungGyu se plaignait déjà car deux sorties sur le weekend, c'était déjà très bien et qu'il avait un appartement, c'était pas pour y être en coup de vent.  
Après une bonne demi-heure à se balancer des arguments qui parfois n'avaient aucun intérêt, SungGyu gagna la partie… A moitié. Car SungJong insista pour que les trois sorties se fassent au moins une fois par mois. Les trois autres se contentaient d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, juste pour leur rappeler de temps en temps qu'ils étaient là.

Le vendredi soir, ils eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs affaires et de prendre une douche que SungJong était déjà présent, et en pleine forme, comme s'il ne venait pas de sortir des cours. Il s'installa tranquillement dans le salon en attendant que les deux aient finis de se préparer et il leur dit que DongWoo et HoYa les attendaient déjà là bas.  
Ils s'y rendirent donc assez rapidement et tous se mirent à jouer. Le bowling se prouva être une excellente idée, puisque tous s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. SungJong jubilait car il avait remporté la partie… Evidemment, DongWoo et HoYa avaient eu un accord dans le dos du jeune homme pour le laisser gagner. Ils en entendirent parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et SungYeol et SungGyu commençaient sérieusement à regretter le plan du couple.

Le lendemain, le duo de meilleurs amis étaient plantés derrière leur bureau à faire leurs devoirs pendant tout l'après-midi. Une fois que SungYeol eut fini les siens, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de SungGyu.

-** T'as bientôt fini, Hyung ?**

**- Oui, presque.**

**- Alors tu me réveilleras quand SungJong arrivera ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- SungJong te préfère, donc il te torturera moins que moi lorsqu'il verra que tu es endormi au lieu de te préparer pour la soirée qu'il a préparée.**

SungYeol fit la moue et SungGyu éclata de rire. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, puisque le plus jeune des deux était endormi sur le lit de son meilleur ami. SungGyu finit son travail et partit sous la douche.  
Quand il revint dans sa chambre, SungYeol était parfaitement éveillé et SungJong était en train de lui faire la morale tout en étant assis sur son ventre.

- **T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Yeol-Hyung ! Tu dois être parfait au moment où je mets un pied dans votre appartement avec Hyung afin que nous puissions aller nous amuser juste après ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?**

SungGyu resta appuyé contre sa porte de chambre, profitant du spectacle. Vraiment, ces deux là se comportaient déjà comme un vieux couple !

- **Je suis désolé, Jonggie. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?**

SungYeol se redressa et serra SungJong qui faisait semblant de pleurer contre lui.

- **Quand tu te seras préparé, on pourra en reparler.**

**- Je pense que ça serait plus pratique pour lui pour aller se préparer s'il te ne servait pas de siège.** Intervint SungGyu, avec un peu d'humour dans la voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers SungGyu.

**- Salut Hyung !**

SungJong se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Je vous attends dans le salon ! Yeol-Hyung, file te préparer !**

**- Oui, chef !**

Et il se fraya un chemin jusque sa chambre puis vers la salle de bain. SungGyu s'habilla et rejoignit SungJong dans le salon.

**- Ce soir, c'est soirée scène ouverte, c'est ça ?**

**- Exactement, Hyung !**

**- Tu y es déjà allé ?**

**- La semaine dernière, tout seul car vous m'aviez laissé tomber.**

**- On ne t'a pas laissé tomber, on devait juste se concentrer un peu plus sur notre vie d'étudiant.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas que bosser, la vie étudiante !**

**- Peu importe.**

SungYeol les rejoignit assez vite et les trois partirent vers la soirée scène ouverte.

-** DongWoo et HoYa nous rejoindront ?**

**- J'ai des doutes, ils se font une soirée romantique.**

**- Ces deux là, je te jure…**

Ils entrèrent dans le petit bar où ça se passait. La petite scène était sur le côté droit du bar, et toutes les personnes qui entraient pouvaient voir l'artiste sur scène. Il y'avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais surtout des filles. SungJong alla s'occuper des boissons alors qu'ils s'installèrent à une table, un peu plus loin de la scène et de la foule de filles qui parlaient entre elles à voix basse, mais de façon très excitée.  
SungJong revint bien vite avec les boissons et s'installa à côté d'eux.

- **Le spectacle va commencer. J'ai vu l'artiste entrer.**

**- Ah … Et c'est un garçon, je présume.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Exact. Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda SungJong, stupéfait.

**- Il y'a plus de filles que de garçons dans ce bar.**

SungJong regarda autour de lui.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Chut, ça va commencer.**

Un garçon d'environ leur âge venait de monter sur scène. Il avait une allure assez timide, mais il n'avait même pas commencé à parler que les filles étaient déjà en train de crier « **OPPA !** » à tue-tête.  
Il dit un simple bonsoir et les filles crièrent encore plus fort. La musique démarra et la lumière se tamisa un peu. Le garçon commença à chanter et la mâchoire de SungGyu menaça de tomber. Une mélodie au piano qui rendait terriblement bien et cette voix tellement magnifique qui portait tellement d'émotion…  
SungJong et SungYeol échangèrent un regard après avoir vu la réaction de SungGyu qui semblait sur une autre planète. Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. Même les filles étaient calmes. La voix du jeune homme les transportait, elles aussi. Ce dernier avait les yeux à moitié fermés, mais il regardait de temps en temps la foule, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre une fille pousser un petit cri lorsque son regard se posait sur elle. Il balayait la salle du regard pendant quelques instants et son regard se posa sur la table où le trio était. Il y resta un bon moment, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il faisait un eye-contact direct avec SungGyu. Aucun des deux ne cessa de regarder l'autre, mais ce fut au moment de la high note qu'il ferma les yeux et envouta la salle en entier suite à cette note.  
Le silence se fit pendant une petite poignée de secondes et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans le petit bar désormais plein à craquer. Des filles se mirent à crier «** Oppa ! T'es le meilleur !** » et il leur fit un petit sourire. Elles n'en demandaient visiblement pas tant puisqu'elles se mirent à crier. Soudain, elles hurlèrent « **Encore ! Encore ! Encore !** » et le sourire de l'artiste s'agrandit encore.

- **Vous en voulez encore ?** Demanda-t'il sur un ton taquin.

Un énorme « **OUI** » se fit entendre dans la salle. Certaines y mirent tellement de cœur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de les demander en mariage.

- **Une autre, alors !**

Il sourit et une autre mélodie se fit entendre. Le silence revient. Cette musique était plus entraînante et sa voix collait toujours très bien à ce style pourtant bien différent. Tout en chantant, son regard continuait à se promener dans la salle et bien que c'était une chanson d'amour, ces yeux se posaient occasionnellement sur SungGyu qui ne détournait pas le regard lorsque ça se produisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce regard était spécialement braqué sur lui alors qu'ils étaient trois à cette table. Il avait quelque chose sur la figure ? Ca perturbait légèrement SungGyu. Il détourna à un moment le regard et il vit que SungYeol et SungJong étaient eux aussi très calmes. Ils écoutaient la musique et semblaient apprécier, eux aussi. Le public était conquis et se mit à applaudir le jeune homme très bruyamment. Il descendit de la scène et SungGyu se tourna vers SungJong et SungYeol. Ces deux firent exactement pareil au même moment.

-** Il est sacrément doué.** Dit SungYeol.

- **Ca, tu peux le dire ! C'est pas la première fois qu'il se produit ici. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a un tel public. La deuxième artiste va monter sur scène. Elle est mon petit coup de cœur de la soirée. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.** Surenchérit SungJong.

SungGyu hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à l'apparence frêle qui venait de monter sur scène. Elle tremblait légèrement, ça se voyait, mais en même temps, qui ne serait pas nerveux devant une telle foule de personne prête à te critiquer à ton moindre faux pas ? Le temps leur confirma qu'elle chantait vraiment très bien et que les yeux de SungJong avaient des petites étoiles lorsqu'elle chantait. SungYeol et SungGyu échangèrent un regard.  
La soirée passa à une vitesse folle et ils étaient agréablement surpris. Des tas de jeunes talents se donnaient rendez vous sur cette scène et tout ça donnait une bonne ambiance au bar qui se remplissait aussi, grâce au succès de ces soirées scène-ouverte.  
Il était vers une heure du matin quand ils sortirent du bar, après avoir entendu une dizaine de talents différents. Le tout premier talent est remonté sur scène après que le gérant ait demandé quel talent avait le plus marqué les esprits. Evidemment, son physique l'aidait bien, selon SungGyu, non pas qu'il le dirait à voix haute.  
Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Séoul pour se rendre à l'appartement du duo de meilleurs amis.

- **Alors, vous avez aimés votre soirée ?** Demanda SungJong, qui était bras dessus bras dessous avec SungYeol.

- **C'était sympa, je trouve.** Sourit SungYeol.

- **Et toi, Hyung, t'en as pensé quoi ?**

SungGyu haussa les épaules.

- **C'était pas mal.**

**- Oui, c'était pas mal…** dit SungYeol sur un ton taquin.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, toi ?**

**- Oh mais rien du tout…**

Son ton était lourd de sous-entendus, mais SungGyu se contenta de l'ignorer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez eux, et SungJong resta dormir, cette nuit-là. Il était hors de question qu'ils le laissent se promener dans Séoul seul à une heure si tardive. Ils se mirent tous au lit, et SungJong squatta avec SungYeol, car c'était celui qui était le dormeur le plus léger des deux et donc il pourrait se réveiller pour dire au revoir à SungJong quand il repartirait chez lui. Leur tête touchait à peine l'oreiller qu'ils dormaient déjà.  
Le dimanche, ils se levèrent tous aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. Ils « déjeunèrent » avant de laisser SungJong repartir. Les deux autres passèrent un après-midi canapé, où ils se contentèrent de regarder la télévision en se gavant de chips et popcorn.

La semaine suivante, ils retournèrent au bar, le samedi soir. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à la même table que la semaine passée et de nouveaux artistes montèrent sur scène, certains plus doués que d'autres. Ils applaudissaient toujours poliment, car après tout, ils étaient là pour passer une bonne soirée.  
L'artiste de la dernière fois ne remonta pas sur scène cette fois-là. SungGyu s'était surpris à guetter son arrivée sur scène, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Près tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir réentendre cette jolie mélodie qui lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la semaine ?  
SungYeol et SungJong échangèrent un regard car le comportement de SungGyu ne leur avait pas échappé. Ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, aucun mot quant au chanteur dont ils ne savaient rien ne s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

La semaine suivante débutait le mois d'Octobre.  
Les cours battaient leur plein et les devoirs tombaient les uns après les autres, mais ils commençaient à prendre le bon rythme. Le duo trouvait un parfait équilibre entre les devoirs et les soirées entre amis.  
La sortie du samedi soir était à présent toujours la même : Ils étaient curieux d'écouter autre chose que ce qui passait à la radio et ça leur faisait du bien. C'était reposant, et en même temps, ça les changeait vraiment.  
C'était un mercredi.  
SungYeol se promenait alors que SungGyu était en cours. Il avait pour mission d'aller faire les courses, car c'était à lui de faire le repas du soir. SungGyu finissait tard ce jour-là, alors il fallait qu'il assure de son côté.  
Il avait eu cours toute la matinée, et là, c'était le début de l'après-midi. Se sachant tête en l'air, il inscrivit sur un bout de papier sa liste de course. Il se promena parmi les rayons, tel un grand enfant, et était très tenté d'acheter une de ces tablettes de chocolat qui lui faisaient tellement envie. Cependant, il résista. SungGyu se mettrait en colère après lui, car malgré tout, ils devaient faire attention à leur budget. Une fois qu'il eut fini, SungYeol retourna à l'appartement tout ranger.  
A cet instant précis, il sentit son téléphone sonner. Il le saisit et vit le nom de SungJong apparaître. Il décrocha aussitôt.

-** T'es pas en cours, toi ?**

**- Toi non plus, il me semble.** Entendit-il SungJong lui répondre.

**- Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Tu peux venir me donner un coup de main ? T'es plus grand que moi, et j'essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre chez moi.**

**- Okay, donne-moi dix minutes.**

Il raccrocha et laissa juste un mot sur la table pour que SungGyu ne le croit pas encore disparu, bien qu'il y'avait très peu de chance qu'il revienne avant lui. SungYeol marchait tranquillement vers l'appartement de SungJong qui n'était pas très loin du leur, d'ailleurs. Il donnait l'impression de se promener tranquillement alors qu'il avait une mission. Il utilisa un raccourci pour se rendre chez son ami. Il passa donc par un petit parc. L'air se faisait un petit peu plus frais à présent, et le vent le chatouillait gentiment. Il marchait dans l'herbe et l'air sentait presque les vacances. Des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre et c'était vraiment reposant.  
Un peu plus loin, un garçon s'était installé avec sa guitare contre un arbre. Il jouait un air que SungYeol reconnut facilement comme étant celui d'un groupe assez connu que SungGyu adorait. Il semblait vraiment immergé dans son univers à lui, et SungYeol ne savait pas s'il devait se remettre à marcher ou simplement rester pour l'écouter jouer. Il ne chantait pas, mais lorsqu'il jouait avec sa guitare, rien ne semblait manquer. Soudain, SungYeol regarda autour de lui et vit au loin des filles se rapprocher et s'asseoir en face du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça. SungYeol continuait à l'observer de là où il était.  
Le jeune homme sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il avait un public mais ne s'arrêta pas de jouer pour autant, au contraire. Il passait d'une chanson à une autre sans que ça paraisse étrange. Il était doué, tout simplement. Il regarda bien toutes les personnes présentes, mais il avait un voile dans le regard, comme s'il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Il était surement trop plongé dans son univers. SungYeol était là, et se contentait d'observer, sans jamais vouloir le perturber.  
Ce regard voilé se posa sur lui aussi. Il vit un sourire naître sur le visage du musicien et SungYeol se sentit frissonner. Combien de temps cela dura ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ca pouvait très bien n'avoir duré que quelques secondes comme ça pouvait avoir duré plusieurs minutes, mais l'effet était le même.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, à l'écouter, mais son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Il se félicita d'avoir mis son téléphone en vibreur, pour ne pas déranger le calme qui l'entourait. Il regarda et vit un message de SungJong.

_**« Hyung, t'es où ?! Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! »**_

Il regarda l'heure en haut de son téléphone. Zut ! Il était en retard !  
Il regarda une dernière fois le musicien qui le regardait à présent avec un air amusé, et SungYeol partit, sans dire un mot. SungJong allait être en pétard !  
Il se rendit donc au plus vite chez son ami qui l'accueillit avec les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

- **Désolé, Jonggie.**

SungYeol lui fit son meilleur regard honteux qu'il avait en stock et il sentit celui de SungJong s'adoucir sur lui.

- **Allez viens, on a du boulot.**

Ils se mirent au boulot, et au bout d'une heure et demie, SungJong laissa SungYeol repartir à l'appartement car à présent, le temps pressait. Il devait faire à manger. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais il était d'humeur plutôt légère. Il repassa par le parc, et le jeune homme à la guitare avait disparu. SungYeol n'était pas déçu. Evidemment que non, il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il soit encore là après plus d'une heure et demie ! Pourtant…  
Il se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à son appartement, et se lava un peu avant de s'attaquer au repas du soir. SungYeol se surprit à chantonner les airs qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- **Tu chantonnes, Yeol ?**

Il tourna la tête et vit SungGyu, visiblement très fatigué, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- **Un petit peu, Hyung. Viens, je viens de finir de cuisiner.**

SungGyu regardait son meilleur ami d'un œil curieux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ?  
Ils passèrent à table et comme d'habitude, parlaient de temps en temps. Tous les deux étaient visiblement claqués, donc ils allèrent se coucher.

Le samedi arriva aussi très rapidement.  
SungJong était là à l'heure, et ils se rendirent ensemble au bar où ils s'installèrent à leur petite table habituelle. L'avantage d'arriver en avance, c'est qu'ils pouvaient s'installer où ils le souhaitaient.  
Ce soir-là, le bar semblait encore plus rempli de qu'habitude, et les employés semblaient ne pas savoir où donner de la tête. DongWoo et HoYa étaient encore aux abonnés absents. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils voulaient se retrouver un peu à deux, de temps en temps. Evidemment, personne ne pouvait les blâmer.  
Les lumières furent tamisés et le premier artiste monta sur scène. Applaudissements polis. Il commença à faire ce qu'il voulait. Entre deux chansons, chacun donnait son avis sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
La soirée touchait à sa fin, et le dernier artiste monta sur scène… Et quel artiste !  
Le chanteur de la dernière fois s'approcha du micro et l'ambiance redevint directement survoltée. SungGyu se redressa sur son siège.

**- Je vous ai manqué ?** Sourit le jeune homme sur scène. **Je viens vous chanter une chanson que j'ai beaucoup entendu ces derniers temps, et que j'ai un peu mis à ma sauce. Malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Le public est encore une fois très réceptif et le regard du chanteur pétille. La musique démarre et dès les premières notes, SungYeol et SungGyu se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient cette chanson ! C'est celle qui passait en boucle lorsqu'ils étaient en train de se remettre tant bien que mal de leur rupture respective.

- **C'est … ?**

**- Oui, je crois bien.**

Les deux écoutèrent alors plus attentivement la chanson et ils durent s'avouer que le chanteur avait fait un boulot remarquable puisqu'elle était tout aussi bien que l'originale. Ils applaudirent quand il eut fini, et hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis vint l'heure de rentrer chez eux. SungYeol et SungJong avaient une discussion entre eux que SungGyu ne suivait pas. C'est pas qu'il s'en moquait, loin de là, c'est qu'il n'était pas capable d'arrêter de repasser la chanson en boucle dans sa tête.  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux avec SungJong, et tous allèrent se coucher direct, sans avoir aucune difficulté à s'endormir. 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je tiens avant tout à préciser quelque chose : Les deux personnes avec qui SungGyu et SungYeol ont rompus ne sont pas WooHyun et MyungSoo. _

_Merci pour les reviews et merci de lire cette mini-fic. ^^ _

_J'ai continué à l'écrire et pour l'instant, je frôle les 45 000 mots et ce n'est pas encore fini :D _

_J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer :D _

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite ? :) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	3. L'Idée de SungYeol

En général, quand SungYeol avait des idées saugrenues, SungGyu était capable de le voir venir à l'avance. Mais pas cette fois.

C'était à la fin du mois d'Octobre, environ deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient écoutés le chanteur talentueux qui croisait toujours le regard de SungGyu. C'était un mardi midi et tous étaient attablés dans le restaurant universitaire. Ils mangeaient, échangeaient quelques paroles, riaient. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que SungYeol dise ça.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je pensais à un truc.**

Toute l'attention était rivée sur lui.

- **Tu penses, toi ?**

SungGyu reçut un coup de pied plutôt douloureux dans le genou suite à cette remarque.

- **Oui, figure toi que ça m'arrive.**

Il avait irrité son meilleur ami sur ce coup. Il n'allait plus lui parler avant au moins vingt bonnes minutes, comme à chaque fois. Juste le temps d'oublier le coup qu'il venait de se prendre dans l'égo. SungJong passa un bras autour des épaules d'un SungYeol à la mine renfrognée.

- **Et si tu nous disais ce à quoi tu pensais ?**

Rapidement, un sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres, et SungGyu laissa un soupir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

**- Vous savez, ces soirées scènes libres au petit bar où on va tous les samedis soirs…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Bah …**

SungYeol se dandinait sur sa chaise comme s'il était soudain malaisé.

**- Hé bien, j'ai vu une affiche hier en me promenant.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et il se pourrait que j'ai appelé le gérant du bar pour lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un à lui proposer pour samedi prochain.**

Toute l'attention de la table était sur lui.

**- Ah oui, et tu comptes faire quoi sur scène ?** Demanda HoYa.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

**- J'ai jamais dit que je serai la personne à monter sur scène, HoYa.**

**- Tu pensais à qui, alors ?**

**- A SungGyu Hyung !**

**- QUOI ?!**

Les yeux de SungGyu allaient sortir de ses orbites. Non, cette fois, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

**- C'est pas une mauvaise idée.** Réfléchit SungJong.

**- Il n'est pas question que je monte sur scène devant tous ces gens, SungYeol !**

**- Mais Hyung, tu as pris l'option chant, il faut bien que tu te confrontes au public un jour !**

**- Je l'ai déjà fait !**

**- Quand on est monté tous les deux sur scène quand on avait dix ans, ça compte pas et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.**

SungGyu ouvrit et referma la bouche avant d'ajouter sur un ton catégorique :

- **Rappelle le gérant du bar pour lui dire que je me désiste.**

**- Ah non, pas question !**

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux et l'heure de retourner en cours sonna. Cependant, ils savaient tous que cette conversation était loin d'être finie.  
Elle continua d'ailleurs quand SungGyu et SungYeol rentrèrent à leur appartement. C'était au tour de SungGyu de cuisiner et son meilleur ami le suivait partout où il se rendait.

-** Yeol, va t'asseoir dans le canapé.**

**- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.**

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as eu une idée stupide et je ne compte pas marcher dans ton plan !**

**- Cette idée est loin d'être stupide ! Hyung, tu chantes sous ta douche depuis toujours ! Tu as un véritable talent !**

**- C'est pas parce que je chante sous la douche et que tu aimes ma voix que forcément je ne me ferai pas hué par tous ces gens !**

**- Pourquoi ils te hueraient ? Hyung, allons, sois sérieux !**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas bon assez, parce que je ne suis pas entraîné et parce que je n'ai pas choisi de monter sur cette scène, bon sang !**

**- Tout se passera bien !**

**- Non, rien ne se passera. Appelle le gérant de ce bar.**

**- Non.**

**- Yeol !**

**- Gyu-Hyung !**

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, et SungGyu reporta son attention sur le repas.

- **Il est hors de question que je monte sur cette scène. Point final.**

SungYeol se traîna jusque dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, en faisant trembler les murs au passage. SungGyu soupira. Ils étaient tous les deux bornés et ça finissait toujours en clash. Cependant, cette fois, il ne laisserait pas SungYeol avoir le dessus.  
Il finit de préparer le repas et appela son meilleur ami.

**- Yeol, le repas est prêt !**

**- J'ai pas faim.**

**- Yeol !**

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'ouvrit.

**- Allez, fais pas la tête et viens manger.**

**- Tu peux le manger tout seul, ton plat. J'y toucherai pas !**

SungGyu tenta de le raisonner encore pendant quelques minutes, puis il se décida à placer un plateau avec un peu de tout au pied de la porte de son meilleur ami et mangea un peu lui-même. Il s'installa un peu à la télévision, dans l'espoir de voir la porte s'ouvrir et le plateau disparaitre, mais même après deux heures à regarder la télévision, rien ne changea. Il se décida alors à aller dormir.  
Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, le plateau était encore au pied de la porte de la chambre, intact. SungGyu se prépara, prépara un sandwich pour SungYeol malgré tout et il quitta l'appartement seul, pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Il croisa HoYa et DongWoo en cours de route, dans leur petit monde, mais pas totalement puisqu'ils vinrent de mettre de part et d'autre du jeune homme.

**- Waouh, t'es tout seul ?**

**- Visiblement.**

**- Il est malade ?**

**- Il boude.**

**- Waouh, c'est la première fois depuis que je vous connais qu'une dispute dure aussi longtemps !** Dit DongWoo.

**- C'est peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute aussi longtemps, DongWoo.** Dit SungGyu d'un ton las.

**- Vous vous êtes repris la tête hier soir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Sur le même sujet ?**

**- Je ne monterai pas sur cette scène, HoYa.**

**- J'ai encore rien dit.** Se défendit le jeune homme.

Il y'eut un court silence entre eux.

**- Tu nous l'as vraiment mis en pétard cette fois, Gyu-Hyung !**

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête et virent SungJong qui le fixait d'un air un peu fâché. Evidemment, quand il y'avait une dispute, il prenait souvent la défense de SungYeol. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

**- Tant pis pour lui.**

Les trois échangèrent des regards alors qu'ils voyaient SungGyu s'éloigner d'eux pour se rendre à son cours de chant.  
Comme rien n'allait comme il faut, il ne parvenait pas non plus à chanter comme il le souhaitait pendant ces heures où c'était la seule chose qu'on lui demandait. Et ça aussi, ça le mettait en rogne.

De son côté, SungYeol finit les cours. Il devait encore rentrer à l'appartement, aller faire deux-trois courses et de préparer le repas. Il soupira rien que de penser à son emploi du temps. Il devait aussi apprendre un court dialogue pour son cours de théâtre. Bref, la journée allait être longue.  
Il posa son sac dans sa chambre, prit le plateau que SungGyu lui avait fait et le posa dans l'évier, puis il nota les courses à faire et partit tranquillement. Il errait plus qu'il ne faisait vraiment ses courses, et il venait de passer une heure dans le magasin et n'avait toujours rien dans son caddie. De plus, il s'attirait des regards curieux des autres personnes tentant de faire réellement leurs courses. Il se ressaisit et remplit son caddie avant de passer en caisse et de regretter amèrement tous ces achats lorsqu'il dut les rapporter à son appartement. Il rangea tout en vitesse et grignota un petit quelque chose rapidement, puis il se décida à aller faire un tour, juste pour trouver de nouveaux arguments pour convaincre SungGyu de monter sur scène. Il passa dans le parc et s'installa au pied d'un arbre et regarda partout autour de lui.  
Son téléphone vibra et vit le nom de SungGyu. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de lire le message, mais SungGyu devait savoir qu'il l'avait reçu alors le voila pris au piège. Il soupira et le lut quand même.

**_« T'as mangé ? »_**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel et répondit un petit message sec.

**_« Fiche moi la paix. »_**

Le prochain message ne tarda pas à arriver.

_**« Tu sais, manger trois cacahuètes, ce n'est pas manger dans le sens où je l'entends. »**_

SungYeol ne répondit pas, mais il reçut un autre message.

**_« Tu fais encore la tête ? »_**

**_« T'es encore campé sur tes positions ? »_**

**_« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »_**

**_« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. »_**

Il assassinait presque son téléphone du regard. Il devait convaincre SungGyu.

**_« C'est dangereux de ne rien manger. »_**

**_« Si la bêtise était dangereuse, tu devrais penser à aller te faire soigner. »_**

Il savait qu'il allait un peu loin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**_« Yeol , rappelle le gérant. »_**

Et là, l'idée du siècle lui vint.

**_« Non, appelle le toi-même et explique lui que tu es un lâche qui n'est pas foutu d'honorer un engagement. »_**

**_« Tu es cruel, Yeol. »_**

**_« Non, tu me remercieras un jour. »_**

Et il n'y eut plus d'échange de SMS. SungYeol rentra à l'appartement et quand SungGyu rentra, il mangea et alla se coucher.  
Ce manège dura jusqu'au vendredi soir

**- Yeol ?**

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas vers lui.

**- D'accord, je le ferai.**

SungYeol se tourna vers lui.

**- Pardon ?**

SungGyu l'assassinait du regard.

**- J'ai dit que je monterai sur cette scène et que je chanterai.**

Il s'attendait peut-être à toutes les réactions sauf à celle là. SungYeol fut très rapidement sur ses jambes et lui sauta dessus.

**- Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas ! En plus, tu as plus d'une semaine pour te préparer !**

**- En attendant, viens, on va manger. Tu dois avoir faim, après trois jours sans manger.**

A cet instant précis, SungYeol hésita à avouer à son meilleur ami que SungJong lui faisait des sandwiches qu'il planquait dans sa chambre.  
Non, valait mieux ne rien dire.

Pendant toute la semaine à venir, SungGyu était une boule de nerf. Ils étaient allés voir la scène ouverte du samedi précédent et c'était horriblement stressant pour lui. Il répétait chaque soir au moins une chanson et SungYeol se tenait sur son lit, en bon public pour l'applaudir ou lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

**- Hyung, t'es pas supposé les endormir. Mets-y plus de cœur !**

Il assassinait volontiers son meilleur ami du regard qui l'ignorait dans ces cas-là. Il le pressait à recommencer.  
Le samedi arriva trop vite au goût de SungGyu qui se sentait mal. Très mal. Il se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures, et il entendait SungYeol chantonner tout seul dans la cuisine. Il était probablement en train de faire la vaisselle. SungGyu se retournait dans tous les sens dans son lit car non, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il devrait affronter un SungYeol bien que trop joyeux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et le stress allait grimper d'heure en heure. Il pouvait encore se dire relativement calme… Bien qu'il l'était beaucoup moins que la veille. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et SungYeol apparut, avec un plateau dans les bras.

-** Je sais que tu es réveillé.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- En fait, je ne le savais pas. Mais maintenant, j'en suis sur !**

Piégé par son meilleur ami. SungYeol posa le plateau sur le lit, et alla tirer les rideaux. Puis il s'installa sur le lit.

**- Petit déjeuner au lit ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

**- C'est … pour m'excuser.**

Le plus jeune des deux baissa un peu la tête. SungGyu ne comprenait pas tout.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais que tu es nerveux, et que c'est de ma faute… Donc je veux m'excuser pour ce que tu auras à subir.**

SungGyu lui fit un sourire.

**- T'as mangé ?**

**- Oui, je suis réveillé depuis neuf heures du matin.**

**- Oh…**

Ils papotèrent un bon moment, puis SungGyu se décida à aller s'habiller puis il voulut aller prendre l'air avec SungYeol. Ils marchaient tranquillement et se retrouvèrent dans le parc pas très loin de chez SungJong.  
Et le garçon à la guitare était là, à jouer tranquillement dans son coin, des dizaines de filles lui bavant dessus. SungGyu et SungYeol s'installèrent sous un arbre, pas très loin de là. Ils écoutaient simplement le guitariste s'amuser avec sa guitare, et ne disaient rien.  
Ce fut SungGyu qui brisa le silence entre eux.

**- Yeol ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu penses que je vais m'en sortir ce soir ?**

Son meilleur ami détourna son attention du guitariste, et se tourna vers lui.

**- Evidemment. Tu seras comme ce chanteur qui vient souvent sur scène et que tu sembles attendre avec une telle impatience… Aie !**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises !**

**- Quelle partie de ce que j'ai dit te paraît une bêtise ? Parce que pour moi, ce ne sont que des vérités… Hyung ! Ca fait mal !**

SungGyu collait des petits coups de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui avait reporté très vite son attention vers le guitariste.  
Le temps passait horriblement vite, et l'heure de se produire sur scène approchait à grand pas. SungGyu partit prendre sa douche, alors que SungYeol finissait de tout préparer. Lorsque SungGyu sortit de sa chambre, prêt à partir, SungJong était déjà là dans la pièce, et il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-** Tu te sens prêt ?**

**- Je ne le serai jamais, je crois.**

**- J'ai confiance !**

Ils se sourirent et partirent vers le bar.  
Quand ils entrèrent, il y'avait déjà pas mal de monde, et le stress était à son comble. SungYeol et SungGyu allèrent vers le gérant du bar, et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de leur faire un sourire.

**- Tu passes deuxième. Ca te va ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête. Le gérant lui demanda un CD pour la musique de fond et ensuite, il le prévint qu'il lui ferait un signe pour lui dire quand il devait monter sur scène.

**- Et si tu es trop nerveux, les toilettes, c'est la troisième porte à droite. Sourit le gérant.**

**- Merci.**

Les deux rejoignirent SungJong et lui dirent. Ils semblaient tous les trois nerveux, comme si c'était eux qui allaient monter sur scène et pas seulement SungGyu.  
La première personne monta sur scène et le public semblait de plus en plus nombreux. SungGyu était droit sur son siège, visiblement nerveux. SungYeol posa sa main sur la sienne.

- **Tu seras le meilleur, Hyung.**

Il lui lança un regard plein d'insécurité.

**- Et Jonggie et moi, on sera là pour t'applaudir, peu importe ce qui se passe. On est tes fans numéros un !**

La fille finit sa chanson et SungGyu se leva et monta sur la scène.  
Et là, il sentit les dizaines de regards braqués sur lui, la lumière lui tenait vraiment chaud, et il eut le souffle coupé à cause de la nervosité. Il croisa le regard de SungYeol qui lui fit un petit signe « Fighting » et la musique démarra. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra dessus. Il commença à chanter et rapidement, il se sentit mieux et plus en confiance. Il y mettait ce qu'il avait et il voyait dans les yeux des gens que ce qu'il faisait leur plaisait. Il se détendit et parvint à donner ce qu'il avait de mieux le temps de la chanson.  
Quand la musique s'arrêta, SungGyu se sentait incroyablement bien. SungYeol avait trouvé le moyen de faire plus de bruit que toutes les filles présentes dans la salle, et il y'en avait beaucoup, pour souligner son exploit. Il s'inclina et descendit de la scène avant de rejoindre la table où ses amis étaient plus nombreux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il passa de bras en bras et SungYeol le serrait tellement fort que SungGyu voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Quand il le relâcha, SungGyu put reporter son attention sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- **DongWoo, HoYa ! Vous êtes arrivés quand ?**

**- Quand t'es monté sur scène.**

**- En fait, on était déjà dans la salle. On a vu des amis qui vont aussi monter sur scène.** Rectifia HoYa.

- **Mais comment vous avez su que je passerai si tôt ?**

Là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers SungYeol qui semblait soudain passionné par son téléphone portable, puis il releva la tête et sortit sur un ton innocent :

**- Bah quoi ?**

SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils restèrent comme ça pendant toute la prochaine chanson.

**- Sinon, Gyu-Hyung, je t'ai réinscris pour la semaine prochaine…**

**- QUOI ?!**

La table éclata de rire face à la réaction de SungGyu.

- **Tu sais, tu étais génial sur scène. Je ne serai pas surpris si tu signais des autographes dans les jours à venir.**

Il roula des yeux mais DongWoo continuait de rire, et comme son rire était communicatif, tous rirent avec lui.

-** Sérieusement, Hyung, on aurait raté ça pour rien au monde.**

SungGyu sourit au couple en face de lui.  
Soudain, il reporta son attention sur la scène et le chanteur de la dernière fois remonta sur scène. Les filles devenaient folles.

**- Bonsoir ! L'ambiance est déjà présente, c'est génial. J'ai amené un ami pour qu'il joue avec moi. Il me semble que vous vous souvenez de lui ?**

Un deuxième jeune homme monta sur la scène et les yeux de SungYeol étaient écarquillés. Le guitariste du parc était sur scène, avec le chanteur. Les filles criaient encore plus fort.

- **On va vous interpréter In The Summer, bien qu'il soit loin de nous à présent.** Sourit le chanteur.

Le guitariste vérifia sa guitare une dernière fois et commença à jouer. Il y'avait une complicité sur scène entre eux, et c'était pour le plus grand plaisir du public essentiellement féminin. Le regard du chanteur se promenait encore et se posa à nouveau sur SungGyu et il lui sourit. SungYeol échangea un regard avec SungJong et puis il fixa son regard sur le guitariste qui, à sa plus grande surprise, le regardait aussi. Vu le temps qu'il passa à le regarder, il devait l'avoir reconnu du parc. SungYeol ne savait plus où se mettre et pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention de ses amis, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Les autres purent voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du guitariste.  
La chanson se finit assez rapidement et tous applaudirent. Dans le dos de SungGyu et SungYeol, HoYa, DongWoo et SungJong échangèrent un regard.  
La soirée se finit très vite et tous repartirent chacun de leur côté, et pour une fois, SungJong repartit avec le couple, laissant SungYeol et SungGyu à deux. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers leur appartement et pour une fois, le duo dormit dans le même lit, parce que SungYeol, étant très maladroit, était tombé dans sa chambre en ayant à peine mis un pied dedans et comme ils n'étaient pas assez en forme pour tout nettoyer, ils squattaient le lit de SungGyu.

- **Gyu-Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu te souviens du pacte ?**

L'aîné des deux se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**- Evidemment…**

**- Mais pour l'instant, on a rien à craindre, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tant que j'ai aucun contact avec lui, tout va bien.** Dirent les deux en chœur.

Ils se fixèrent.

-** De quoi tu parles ?** S'exclamèrent l'un et l'autre.

-** Maiis de personne.** Dirent les deux.

Ils semblaient se juger l'un l'autre du regard.

- **Yeol, tu ne me caches rien, j'espère ?**

**- Moiiii, mais pas du tout ! Et toi, Hyung, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?**

**- Je… Je n'ai rien à te cacher, allons, tu es mon meilleur ami !**

Leurs voix les trahissaient mais pour rien au monde, ils ne diraient à voix haute ce qui se passait. Au moment de s'endormir, une phrase tournait en rond dans leur tête «_ Tant que j'ai aucun contact avec lui, tout va bien._ ». Ils étaient bien déterminés à ce que ça ne change pas …

Mais parfois, ils ne sont pas les seuls à choisir... 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette mini-fic ^^ _  
_Cette partie est la plus courte... Mais je ne pouvais pas la faire plus longue, désolée ^^ _

_Pour répondre à une question que j'ai eu, Il y'en aura au moins 10, je pense. Je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire donc je ne peux pas vraiment donner de chiffre précis :D _

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite ? :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Myinahla _


	4. Première Mise en Contact

C'était le mercredi après la soirée scène ouverte de SungGyu.  
Il se traîna à son cours de chant. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans son quotidien, si on oublie les regards de certaines filles qui traînaient sur lui. SungGyu était embarrassé jusqu'aux os et il avait un rire gêné quand l'une d'elles tentait quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, SungYeol avait toujours été là pour les faire fuir ou pour en rajouter une couche à se moquer de son meilleur ami.  
Cependant, c'était un mercredi après-midi et SungYeol était rentré chez eux alors que SungGyu avait cours de chant. Il traînait presque des pieds. Qui savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas ?  
Il entra dans la salle et la professeur attendait déjà les élèves. SungGyu s'inclina et alla s'installer à sa place. Les autres élèves arrivaient eux aussi et prenaient place. Pendant ce cours, la professeur leur enseigna les différents types de voix et leur passa des extraits de musiques classiques. SungGyu prenait des notes comme tout bon élève qui se respecte et quand le cours se finit, la professeur les retint.

-** Oh… Je dois vous parler de votre examen !**

Là, plus personne ne bougea.

- **Bien. J'aimerai que vous me prépariez un duo à chanter devant les autres élèves.**

SungGyu changea aussitôt de couleur. Un duo ? Pourquoi ?  
Il sentait déjà la mauvaise note lui tomber dessus, et la professeur les laissait partir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de bouger de là. Il n'avait pas son garde du corps et il serait seul face à ce monde cruel et …  
Il vit une ombre arrêtée pile derrière lui. Il releva la tête et vit un garçon qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il le regarda d'un air curieux, et il se leva pour être au même niveau que lui. Il se rendit compte qu'ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille.

- **Salut ! Hum …**

Il semblait gêné malgré tout. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose.

**- Je t'ai vu sur scène samedi soir, et je voulais te dire que tu étais vraiment bon.**

SungGyu se sentit légèrement rougir. C'était pas de sa faute s'il pensait que le jeune homme face à lui avec ses lunettes était vraiment mignon, et en même temps, ça le perturbait car il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

**- Excuse moi, tu me rappelle légèrement quelqu'un …**

Le jeune homme en face de lui sourit et ôta ses lunettes. Là, il le reconnut directement.

- **Oh ! Si, ça y est, je vois qui tu es ! Désolé…**

SungGyu rougit encore plus fort. Il était vraiment en train de se tourner en ridicule face à lui…  
Le chanteur lui tendit la main.

**- Je m'appelle WooHyun.**

**- Je … Euh … SungGyu.**

Il lui sourit à nouveau et SungGyu voulait aller se cacher à l'autre bout de la planète. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Je t'ai vu aussi sur scène l'autre soir aussi. J'ai vraiment bien aimé.**

**- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !**

Le regard de WooHyun pétillait et SungGyu trouvait que ça lui donnait un côté encore plus mignon. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. WooHyun avait remis ses lunettes et ils marchaient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre.

- **En fait, je ne suis pas seulement venu te parler pour ça.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire le duo avec moi ?**

SungGyu cessa de marcher et WooHyun fit de même.

- **Je … Je pensais que tu aurais préféré faire un duo avec une des filles de l'option…**

**- A vrai dire, non.** Répondit WooHyun avec un sourire. **Elles voudront faire leur diva et ça ne me plait pas des masses.**

**- Qui te dit que Moi, je ne ferai pas ma diva ?**

Sa réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire rire WooHyun.

**- J'en doute sérieusement. Mais si tu veux, je peux te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu sais où me trouver, après tout.**

SungGyu hocha la tête et WooHyun lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui faire un signe et de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme resta en plan pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était et il se pressa pour se rendre à son appartement.  
SungYeol venait de finir de préparer le repas, et il le laissa s'asseoir.

- **Hyung, tout va bien ? On dirait que t'es passé sous un bus !**

**- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.**

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque religieux et SungGyu partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller alors que sa discussion avec WooHyun passait en boucle dans sa tête. Pouvait-il plus se tourner au ridicule ?

Le lendemain, SungYeol observait SungGyu comme on observe quelque chose lors d'une expérience scientifique. Il le scrutait vraiment du regard. Sa conclusion était sans appel : Son meilleur ami était étrange. Non pas qu'il ne le savait pas déjà mais cette caractéristique ressortait plus maintenant qu'en temps normal.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?**

**- Non.**

Il fit la moue et ça fit éclater de rire DongWoo. SungJong frotta doucement le dos du pauvre SungYeol qui venait de se faire repousser par son meilleur ami, et HoYa observait avec un sourire aux lèvres, sans rien dire.

- **Tu es bizarre Hyung.**

**- En quoi est ce que ça change de d'habitude ?**

**- C'est vrai…**

Il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait de cette façon-là. Il laissa alors tomber pour l'instant et retourna en cours. SungJong le rattrapa en cours de route.

- **Ne sois pas triste, Yeol-Hyung. Tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours comme ça.**

**- Il ne me cache jamais rien habituellement… Pourquoi maintenant ?**

SungJong sembla réfléchir.

- **Peut-être qu'il attend que vous ne soyez que tous les deux pour te le dire. C'est peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne peut partager qu'avec son meilleur ami.**

SungYeol s'arrêta net et se tourna vers un SungJong surpris. Son visage s'était illuminé.

**- Tu as surement raison.**

Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

**- Jonggie, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?**

Il le libéra et alla en cours presque en sautillant, laissant un SungJong complètement à l'ouest en plant.

SungGyu était encore dans son monde, et quand SungYeol se laissa tomber juste à côté de lui, il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un grand sourire et il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de questions que le cours commençait. Il soupira et fit son élève studieux. Il attendrait le soir pour le cuisiner.  
Mais le soir venu, il n'y parvint pas. SungYeol ne dit pas un mot mais chantonnait tout seul dans la cuisine. Peut-être devait-il alors lui parler de ce qui le perturbait ? Après tout, c'était SungYeol.  
Redoutant sa réaction, il se tut encore un moment et partit se coucher le plus tôt possible.

Le samedi arriva très vite.  
SungGyu faisait une grasse matinée mais SungYeol en était exempté.  
Pourquoi ? Un prénom : DongWoo.  
Ce dernier le bombardait de SMS en lui disant qu'il avait quelqu'un à lui présenter et qu'il voulait faire une sortie avec lui, parce que rester enfermer pendant toute la semaine, c'était pas bon pour la santé, et il lui sortit encore tout un tas d'excuses presque bidons pour que SungYeol craque et se traîne jusqu'à la douche. SungYeol avait bien tenté de lui dire d'aller embêter HoYa plutôt que lui un samedi matin, mais DongWoo ne voulait rien savoir.  
SungYeol eut à peine le temps de sortir de la salle de bain que DongWoo était déjà entré dans l'appartement.

**- Yah ! Comment t'as fait pour entrer ?**

**- C'est vraiment une façon d'accueillir son Hyung adoré ? En plus, je te rappelle que je sais où vous cachez votre clé de secours.**

Mais ça n'empêcha pas DongWoo de lui faire un câlin à lui en briser les côtes. Il soupira et laissa la bonne humeur du jeune homme l'envahir. Il le traîna dehors une fois qu'il fut habillé convenablement. Ils se promenaient dans les rues ensoleillées de Séoul alors qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin. DongWoo lui racontait des tas de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres, mais SungYeol mettait un point d'honneur à l'écouter.  
Ils arrivèrent dans le parc que SungYeol connaissait si bien, étant près de chez SungJong.

**- C'est SungJong que tu veux me faire rencontrer ?** Le taquina SungYeol.

**- Pas du tout.**

DongWoo le traîna par le bras lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qu'il voulait lui présenter. SungYeol fut tétanisé sur place quand il se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers le guitariste de l'autre soir.

-** MyungSoo-ah ! Désolé pour le retard… Tu travaillais un nouveau morceau ?**

Le dénommé MyungSoo se releva et posa sa guitare à côté de lui afin de se préparer à réceptionner un DongWoo un peu hyperactif et très câlin. Cette image fit quelque peu sourire SungYeol. Heureusement qu'HoYa n'était pas vraiment jaloux, à condition qu'il connaissait la personne et qu'il avait confiance en elle ! Puis DongWoo le relâcha et attira SungYeol encore plus près.

-** C'est l'ami que je voulais te présenter. MyungSoo, c'est SungYeol. SungYeol, c'est MyungSoo. Je parie que tu te souviens de lui…**

DongWoo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et SungYeol était assez mal à l'aise à cause du regard clairement amusé que MyungSoo lui portait.

**- Dans le bar ? Bien entendu.**

SungYeol lui tendit sa main et MyungSoo la serra.

**- Et aussi dans ce même parc, si je me souviens bien.** Dit MyungSoo.

DongWoo avait le regard qui passait de l'un à l'autre.

- **Vous vous connaissez ?**

**- De vue.**

Cette simple réponse sembla satisfaire DongWoo. Puis il les saisit tous les deux par le bras et les emmena vers la ville, laissant à peine le temps à MyungSoo d'attraper sa guitare et le temps à SungYeol de cesser de rougir.  
Ils marchaient dans les rues de Séoul et DongWoo faisait la conversation tout seul, comme un grand. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café et se posèrent un peu. Il y avait du monde, mais ça ne les perturbait pas le moins du monde. SungYeol et MyungSoo participaient progressivement à la conversation.  
Soudain, le téléphone de DongWoo vibra. Il eut un sourire aux lèvres en lisant le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir.

- **Désolé, je dois vous laisser. HoYa a besoin de moi. Ca ne vous dérange pas bien sur ?!**

Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il leur fit un signe et s'éclipsa du café. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que MyungSoo ne lâche dans un soupir.

**- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?**

SungYeol sourit.

- **Ca, c'était un DongWoo en manque de son HoYa.**

MyungSoo ne répondit pas, et se contenta de boire tout en fixant SungYeol qui sembla se rendre compte qu'il était seul avec lui. La situation devait être amusante du point de vue du guitariste.

- **Ca fait longtemps que tu joues de la guitare ?** Demanda SungYeol, pour qu'il arrête de le fixer cinq minutes.

- **Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?**

**- Tu es doué, je voulais juste savoir s'il t'avait fallu du temps pour apprendre.**

Oui, la situation devait être très amusante aux yeux de MyungSoo, ça se lisait dans son regard et il n'aidait en rien SungYeol.

-** Hé bien, merci du compliment. Ca fait quelques années, c'est vrai.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et rougit un peu quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. MyungSoo se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

**- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ?**

La question était un peu directe pour une personne qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, mais SungYeol répondit franchement.

**- Non. DongWoo-Hyung m'avait demandé de libérer ma journée pour le bien-être de notre amitié… Et toi ?**

**- Moi non plus. Et si on apprenait à mieux se connaître pour faire plaisir à DongWoo-Hyung ?**

Une partie du cerveau de SungYeol lui criait de dire non et d'inventer une excuse complètement bidon à la DongWoo pour s'en aller… Mais une plus grande partie de son cerveau lui ordonnait d'accepter.

-** Pourquoi pas.**

Ils finirent leur boisson et partirent se promener un peu. Au départ, il y'avait un silence gêné qui les entourait, mais MyungSoo sembla s'amuser à le taquiner, alors l'ambiance se détendit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un vendeur ambulant et mangèrent sur un banc.

- **Tu vas souvent au bar ?**

**- Seulement pour les soirées scènes ouvertes.** Répondit SungYeol.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est sympa de découvrir des nouveaux talents.**

MyungSoo acquiesça.

- **C'est pas la première fois que tu montais sur scène ?** Demanda un SungYeol soudain très curieux.

**- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Je joue assez régulièrement avec Hyung. Et ton ami ?**

Il haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre de qui il parlait.

**- SungGyu-Hyung ? C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps.**

**- Il avait l'air à l'aise sur la scène.**

- **C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu hors de la scène. D'ailleurs, il a aussi apprécié votre prestation sur scène.**

**- C'est WooHyun-Hyung qui va être content.** Sourit MyungSoo.

Ils finirent de manger et MyungSoo proposa qu'ils continuent leur promenade tant que le beau temps leur permettait. Evidemment, SungYeol était d'accord. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues presque bondées de Séoul.

-** Tu sais jouer de la guitare ?**

**- Non. Mais j'aime bien écouter.**

**- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre un de ces jours.**

SungYeol tourna rapidement la tête vers MyungSoo qui parut toujours aussi amusé. Il se sentit rougir et secoua la tête.

- **Je préfère te regarder en jouer.**

**- Me regarder en jouer ?**

SungYeol se mordit les lèvres. Sa bouche le trahissait vraiment beaucoup trop.

- **Je voulais dire regarder les autres en jouer.**

Ca se voyait sur son visage que le guitariste n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et SungYeol avait juste envie de creuser un trou et de s'y planquer jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Le temps passait incroyablement vite, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et il fut bientôt l'heure de se séparer.

-** Tu joues ce soir ?** Demanda SungYeol par simple curiosité.

**- Tu verras bien.** Lui répondit MyungSoo avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il lui fit un signe et s'éloigna alors que SungYeol le regarda partir, médusé. Il reprit ses esprits et alla à l'intérieur de son appartement.

**- SungYeol ? Enfin te voila ! On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?**

**- C'est compliqué. T'es prêt pour ce soir ?**

**- Je te maudis sur dix générations, Lee SungYeol !**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hyung.**

Et ils firent une sorte de bataille de polochon jusqu'à ce que SungJong débarque et leur demande quel âge mental ils avaient. Ils se préparèrent en vitesse, mangèrent sur le pouce et partirent vers le bar où ils rencontrèrent DongWoo et HoYa qui étaient confortablement installés à leur table habituelle. DongWoo avait le regard qui pétillait lorsqu'il le posa sur SungYeol. SungGyu partit chercher son ordre de passage et SungJong s'occupait des boissons.

- **Alors ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ?** Demanda DongWoo avec un grand sourire.

- **Ca a été, mais je suis sur que ça aurait été encore mieux si tu ne nous avais pas laissé en plan presque au début de la journée.**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

SungGyu venait de revenir et donnait un coup de main à SungJong.

- **Ce n'est rien. SungYeol reproche à DongWoo de l'avoir laissé tomber en début de journée.**

**- Si tu n'étais pas avec DongWoo, avec qui étais-tu pendant toute la journée ?** Demanda SungGyu, inquisiteur.

- **Tu passes quand ?**

**- Je suis quatrième, mais ne change pas de sujet.**

SungYeol soupira.

**- J'étais avec un ami de DongWoo.**

**- Un ami ? Qui ça ?**

HoYa se tourna vers DongWoo.

**- Tu l'as présenté à MyungSoo ?**

Il lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

**- Mais apparemment, ils se connaissaient déjà.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- C'est qui ce MyungSoo ?**

Le couple s'éclipsa quelques instants.

- **Yah ! Lee SungYeol, je te parle !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est qui ce MyungSoo ?**

**- C'est le guitariste qui est monté sur scène avec ton chanteur préféré.** Lui répondit-il tout simplement et SungJong sembla sur le point de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-** Yah ! De qui tu parles comme ça ?**

**- De lui.**

SungYeol pointa du doigt WooHyun qui venait d'entrer dans le bar avec MyungSoo et les deux parlaient tranquillement à DongWoo et HoYa.

- **Depuis quand ils se connaissent ?** Lâcha SungGyu.

-** Aucune idée.**

Ils échangèrent un regard et le couple revint avec leurs amis.

**- Je crois que je n'ai pas de présentations à faire.** Sourit DongWoo.

SungGyu et SungYeol levèrent les yeux au ciel. SungJong les regardait, l'air suspicieux. Ils se présentèrent poliment à SungJong qui leur serra la main.

**- Nerveux ?** Demanda WooHyun à SungGyu.

**- Moi ? Pas du tout…**

Personne ne le croyait, évidemment.

**- Tu vas jouer ce soir ?** Lui demanda SungGyu.

**- Ca se pourrait.**

Le tour de SungGyu vint et tous eurent l'attention tournée vers la scène.

- **Tu sais quelle chanson il va faire ?** Demanda HoYa.

**- Il veut chanter Because.**

**- Il écrit ses propres chansons ?** S'étonna WooHyun.

- **Ca fait longtemps qu'il le fait. Il n'a rien écrit de nouveau depuis un bon moment…** Dit SungYeol, évasif.

La musique démarra et SungGyu donna tout ce qu'il avait sur la scène. SungYeol et SungJong faisaient de parfaits petits fanboys, sous le regard amusé des autres garçons de la table. SungGyu revint à la fin de sa performance, applaudis et les filles lui criaient après. Il passa un bras autour du cou de SungYeol et ébouriffa les cheveux de SungJong.

- **La performance vous a plu ?**

**- C'était bien.**

Une légère rougeur se répandit sur les joues du chanteur. Une chanteuse passait juste après lui, et son tour venait de se finir. WooHyun et MyungSoo se levèrent de leur chaise.

**- C'est notre tour. Au fait, SungGyu, t'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?**

**- J'y réfléchis encore.**

**- Ne tarde pas trop non plus, il faudrait qu'on s'y mette au plus vite pour être parfaitement au point.**

Ils partirent vers la scène tous les deux et les filles les avaient à peine aperçus qu'elles étaient déjà en train de les encourager aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient.  
A la table, l'ambiance était un petit peu différente.

- **C'est quoi cette proposition qu'il t'a faite ?** Demanda SungYeol, visiblement très curieux.

**- C'est rien de particulier.**

**- C'est un mensonge.** Affirma SungJong.

SungGyu lui lança un regard de travers alors que SungYeol le regardait l'air inquisiteur.

- **Alors ?**

**- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Il veut que nous fassions un duo pour le cours de chant.**

**- C'est une excellente idée !** Intervint HoYa.

SungYeol ne répondit rien.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungGyu.

- **Ecoute comment il chante. Vos voix sont complémentaires. Votre duo serait super.**

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. SungGyu devait l'admettre, il avait raison. Pas un mot ne fut échangé avant la fin de la chanson, tant le duo de meilleurs amis était concentré sur la chanson. Dans leur dos, il y'eut de multiples échanges de regards entre le couple et  
Ils revinrent vers la table. Tous apprenaient à faire connaissance les uns avec les autres, et l'ambiance était détendue. La soirée passa à une vitesse folle et chacun repartit dans son appartement.  
SungGyu vint ce soir-là squatter la chambre de SungYeol sans lui donner une quelconque explication. Ce fut pourtant le plus jeune des deux qui prit la parole.

-** Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Même si c'est dangereux pour le pacte, tu devrais accepter ce duo.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- HoYa a raison. Et je suis assez curieux de savoir l'alchimie que vous aurez sur scène.**

**- Quelle alchimie ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Ses regards entre vous deux, vos voix, vos tempéraments… Tout ça quoi.**

**- Pour un mec qui avait les yeux rivés sur le guitariste, t'es drôlement observateur !**

**- Qui te dit que c'était MyungSoo que je regardais et pas WooHyun ?**

**- WooHyun t'intéresse ?**

**- Non mais ça va pas !**

Il colla un coup d'oreiller puis lui murmura :

-** Ne t'en fais pas, je te le laisse.**

**- Yah ! Qui t'a demandé un truc pareil ?**

Ils se battirent avec les oreilles encore un peu, puis ils murmurèrent.

- **Et maintenant qu'on les connait, comment on fait pour le pacte ?**

**- On a encore de la marge. On est pas proche non plus …**

SungYeol hocha la tête.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux. 

* * *

_Hahaha, la voila, la première "rencontre" avec discussion xD _  
_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :D _

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	5. Rapprochements Aidés

Le mercredi, jour du cours de chant, arriva.  
SungGyu fut parmi les premiers dans la salle. Il s'installa confortablement et attendit que WooHyun arrive en écoutant un peu sa musique. Assez rapidement, il sentit une main sur son épaule et WooHyun s'installa à côté de lui.

**- Salut.**

**- Salut.**

Le cours commença et les deux prenaient des notes consciencieusement. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le cours, mais SungGyu avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Lunettes ou pas, il dégageait quelque chose qui attirait involontairement l'attention de l'étudiant. C'était pas pratique pour étudier.  
Le cours se finit vite, et alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, SungGyu lui donna sa réponse.

**- C'est d'accord pour le duo.**

WooHyun lui fit un grand sourire et SungGyu préféra donner comme explication à cet estomac un peu étrange le fait qu'il avait peu mangé le midi même, trop anxieux de devoir affronter le chanteur une fois encore.

**- C'est super. Il faudra qu'on se mette d'accord sur la chanson et il faudra qu'on répète.**

SungGyu sourit et hocha la tête, puis il quitta la pièce. Il fallait qu'il retrouve SungYeol à présent.

-** Attends !**

WooHyun le rattrapa.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Je vais te raccompagner.**

**- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vais pas me perdre.**

**- J'insiste.**

Il lui lança un regard appuyé et il céda. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien sur le trajet qui n'était pas très long, mais il était très agréable. WooHyun lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna alors que SungGyu rentrait chez lui. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était le jeune homme se retourner pour voir s'il était bien rentré et il ne vit pas non plus le grand sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- **Yeol, je suis rentré !**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et SungYeol en sortit.

- **Salut Hyung ! Tout est presque prêt.**

**- Génial.**

Il s'installa dans le canapé et quand son meilleur ami l'appela, il vint à table. Ce fut lui qui lança le sujet en premier.

**- J'ai accepté de faire un duo avec lui.**

**- T'as eu raison…**

**- Mais ?**

**- Mais tu sais que tous les duos ou presque parlent d'amour. Du moins pour quatre vingt dix pour cent des cas.**

SungGyu cessa de manger.

- **J'avais pas pensé à ça… Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait étrange que deux mecs se chantent la sérénade ?**

**- Ca dépend de l'orientation sexuelle des deux garçons. Venant de toi, ça ne l'est pas, mais si tu veux, je peux me renseigner sur celle de WooHyun.**

**- Ah ouai, et tu comptes faire comment ? Te déguiser en Sherlock et le faire suivre ?**

**- Pas bête l'idée, tiens …**

L'aîné des deux lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « T'es pas sérieux, là ? » et SungYeol lui sourit.

**- Non, on a qu'à demander à DongWoo.**

**- Non, il va se faire des films, encore.**

**- Ecoute, il ne peut pas se faire plus de films qu'il ne s'en fait déjà.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- J'en suis certain… Et je dirai même qu'il a de bonnes raisons de s'en faire.**

**- Arrête, Yeol, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !**

-** C'est ce que tu dis, Hyung…**

Il secoua la tête et replongea dans son repas.

- **T'as fait quoi de beau cette après-midi ?**

**- Promenade avec SungJong.**

**- Promenade ?**

**- Et interrogatoire, j'avais oublié de le préciser.**

**- Fallait s'en douter. DongWoo et HoYa ne le subiront pas cet interrogatoire, mais nous, on ne va pas y échapper.**

**- C'est peut-être parce qu'on est célibataire…**

Ils échangèrent un regard suspicieux.

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Je ne suis sur de rien.**

Ils soupirèrent en duo, débarrassèrent la table et allèrent se reposer.

Le mercredi suivant, c'était Halloween.  
SungYeol n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, et il était lové dans son canapé à lire un livre pour les cours, des dizaines de fiches éparpillées autour de lui.  
Soudain, on sonna à la porte et SungYeol fit un bond hors du canapé tellement il eut peur. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte et il saisit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main : Un rouleau à pâtisserie. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir MyungSoo qui se tenait devant lui, le regard passant du rouleau à pâtisserie à SungYeol et une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux. SungYeol tenta de planquer le rouleau derrière son dos, mais il était un peu trop tard pour ça.

**- Tu comptais m'agresser ?** demanda MyungSoo, stupéfait.

**- Je me méfie de qui aurait la brillante idée de sonner à ma porte le jour d'Halloween.**

SungYeol s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?**

**- DongWoo-Hyung.**

**- Evident. Entre, on ne va pas parler sur le palier.**

Il s'écarta et laissa passer MyungSoo. Ce dernier regarda rapidement autour de lui. SungYeol s'installa à nouveau sur son canapé, entouré de toutes ses fiches.

**- T'es sérieux, là ?**

Il releva la tête et MyungSoo le fixait, incrédule.

**- Bah oui.**

**- C'est à rendre quand ?**

**- Mercredi prochain.**

Il roula des yeux.

- **C'est Halloween, une journée où tu es supposé t'amuser et toi, tu es là, assis dans ton canapé à faire tes devoirs ?**

**- C'est ça.**

Il s'approcha de lui et le tira par le poignet.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- On va te sortir de ce cauchemar. Va enfiler une veste, on va s'amuser tous les deux.**

**- Tu peux pas aller embêter WooHyun ?**

**- Ouh, je suis blessé. T'as oublié qu'il est en cours de chant ?**

**- C'est vrai ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis seul dans l'appartement. SungGyu-Hyung y est aussi.**

**- Information intéressante.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Tu es seul le mercredi après-midi.**

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque. Il enfila une veste rapidement et MyungSoo l'entraîna dehors. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se retrouva presque dans les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble. MyungSoo ne dit pas un mot du trajet sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. SungYeol tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez et il utilisait des arguments qui marchaient habituellement avec SungGyu ou DongWoo ou même SungJong – car il n'avait jamais obtenu quoi que ce soit de HoYa, même en tentant pendant des jours, dans ses cas-là, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait de DongWoo.  
Le visage de SungYeol se décomposa quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cinéma.

- **Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non. On va se faire le marathon de films d'horreur que le cinéma propose.**

MyungSoo l'entraîna vers le guichet pour acheter les places, ne laissant pas le temps à SungYeol de lui dire qu'il détestait les films d'horreur. Cette information était pourtant capitale quand on prévoyait une sortie : connaître les gouts de l'autre. Pourtant, MyungSoo y allait à l'aveugle.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au stand de friandises et prirent un peu de tout. Comme MyungSoo avait insisté pour payer les billets, SungYeol s'occupa des friandises. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle et là, il parvint à lui dire :

-** MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'aime pas les films d'horreur.**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui, et se pencha un peu pour dire à son oreille au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent et que le film commença :

**- Je vais te faire aimer les films d'horreur.**

**- J'en doute.**

**- Laisse-moi te le prouver, alors.**

Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui fit rougir SungYeol de la tête aux pieds et qui détourna vite son attention de lui, car une voix dans sa tête lui criait « Danger ! ». Cependant, il regretta bien vite d'avoir tourné le regard vers l'écran alors que la première victime courrait dans tous les sens, après avoir malencontreusement rencontré le tueur dès les premières minutes du film.  
Cette séance fut une véritable torture. SungYeol sursautait à chaque nouveau mort et au bout d'un moment, il prétexta avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir échapper à un instant de massacre dans le film. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer et prit de profondes inspirations. Après s'être convaincu de retourner dans la salle pendant dix minutes devant un miroir dans les toilettes des hommes – et avoir senti sur des dizaines de regards qui le jugeaient de la part des autres hommes qui empruntaient les toilettes – il retourna dans la salle de cinéma et se posa à nouveau à côté de MyungSoo qui le suivait du regard. Il lui fit un petit sourire et les deux reportèrent leur attention sur le film.  
Lorsque le premier film se finit, les lumières se rallumèrent et la plupart des gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour aller aux toilettes. Les discussions reprirent leurs cours, comme avant le film. SungYeol regardait partout autour de lui, en évitant soigneusement le regard de MyungSoo qui, lui, le fixait.

- **Si tu veux, on peut partir et trouver autre chose à faire.**

SungYeol n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se tourner vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-** Non, il reste quoi, deux films ? On va regarder les deux films.**

**- Mais tu n'aimes pas ça…**

**- Je devrai survivre. Tu as payé pour les deux films à venir, alors on va rester.**

**- Tu es certain ?**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

- **Tu m'as dit que tu me ferais aimer les films d'horreur ? Premier film : C'est un échec. Tu as encore deux films.**

MyungSoo lui rendit ce même sourire.

-** Mission acceptée.**

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau et le deuxième film commença. SungYeol serrait les dents et alors que le film devait avoir commencé depuis environ une demi-heure, SungYeol sentit une main sur la sienne, alors qu'il était en train de se ronger les ongles. Il se laissa aller contre son siège et laissa les doigts de MyungSoo se mêler aux siens.  
Honnêtement, il n'était plus vraiment concentré sur le film. Sa main tiède avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et il ressentait des dizaines de vagues dans l'estomac. MyungSoo lui serrait légèrement la main dans les moments de stress intense et dans la tête de SungYeol, c'était comme s'il s'ouvrait un peu à lui. Ca le rendait quelque part plus accessible. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur le film, mais lorsqu'il vit une autre victime se faire tuer, il sursauta tellement fort qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux qu'il reparte dans ses pensées. Il eut la brillante idée de ne pas regarder MyungSoo qui souriait, en se moquant visiblement de lui.  
Le film finit beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et là, il ne savait pas s'il devait lâcher la main de MyungSoo ou pas. Cependant, MyungSoo s'éclipsa quelques instants, ce qui l'aida à prendre sa décision. Il prit ces quelques instants pour lui afin d'envoyer un message à SungGyu pour le prévenir qu'il n'était pas à l'appartement et qu'il serait surement en retard. Il eut à peine le temps de ranger son téléphone que MyungSoo revint à ses côtés.

**- Tu vois, tu as survécu…**

**- Et tu crois que c'est grâce à toi ?**

Le sourire sur les lèvres de MyungSoo montrait son incrédulité. SungYeol reporta son attention sur l'écran encore blanc en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Il avait visiblement réussi à faire taire MyungSoo.  
Le dernier film démarra et l'histoire semblait être une histoire de zombies qui dévoraient les cerveaux de leurs victimes. SungYeol serra encore une fois les dents. Sans la main de MyungSoo dans la sienne, il devait affronter cette épreuve tout seul, comme un grand. Le film n'avait débuté que depuis dix minutes et SungYeol se sentait torturé. Il faisait son possible pour apparaitre à fond dans le film sans l'être pour de vrai. Il tourna la tête vers MyungSoo.  
Il se pencha en arrière et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-** T'es pas supposé regarder le film ?**

**- Tes réactions sont tellement plus intéressantes.**

Une teinte de rouge vinrent colorer les joues du jeune homme qui, lui, faisait un maximum d'efforts pour se concentrer sur le film.  
Une heure de film venait de passer, et SungYeol était en train d'utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas quitter la salle alors que la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux lui coupait définitivement l'appétit. Il commençait vraiment à ne pas se sentir bien quand la main de MyungSoo refit une apparition soudaine sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter au passage. La cause de la frayeur tenta d'étouffer un fou-rire et se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de SungYeol qui ne sépara pas leurs mains, au contraire. Malgré la frousse qu'il avait eue, à présent, il se sentait mieux. Il était soulagé car cette main dans la sienne lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il parvenait à faire abstraction de tout et à se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un film, après tout.  
Le dernier film se finit, et MyungSoo et SungYeol se relevèrent pour sortir de la salle, puis du cinéma. Ils se promenaient dans la rue, le soleil s'était couché et le vent froid leur caressait les joues. Un silence léger et éphémère les entourait.

**- Tu as faim ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Tu as de l'humour.**

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Alors, tu dis toujours que ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu as survécu ?**

**- Exactement. Je suis un véritable dur à cuire, monsieur.** Répliqua SungYeol.

**- Mais bien entendu…**

**- Tu ne me crois pas ?**

**- J'ai un peu de mal étant donné ce que j'ai vu pendant les films.**

**- Quand on est au cinéma, c'est pour regarder les films, pas les gens !**

**- C'est pas les gens que je regardais, c'était toi.**

SungYeol se sentit rougir. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge et reprit la parole.

**- C'était des véritables navets.**

**- Mais bien entendu. Dis-moi, de combien de centimètres tes ongles se sont-ils raccourcis ?**

**- Mes ongles et mes doigts vont très bien, merci de t'en soucier.**

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler sur tout le chemin et ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où était l'appartement de SungYeol.

**- Tu veux monter boire quelque chose de chaud ?** Lui proposa-t'il.

-** Non merci. Je suis vraiment fatigué et j'aimerai juste rentrer chez moi.**

**- Oh, d'accord.**

SungYeol s'avança vers la porte alors que MyungSoo ne bougea pas d'un cil et il se sentit tirer en arrière. Les deux baissèrent le regard vers leurs deux mains toujours enlacées.

-** Désolé.** S'empressa de dire SungYeol, les joues brûlantes.

MyungSoo sourit.

-** Bonne soirée !**

Il s'éloignait alors que SungYeol le regardait.

- **MyungSoo !**

Il se retourna vers lui.

**- Merci pour cette soirée ! Même si je vais devoir squatter la chambre de SungGyu pour au moins une bonne semaine, je me suis bien amusé.**

MyungSoo lui fit son plus beau et plus sincère sourire avant de s'éloigner. SungYeol remonta dans l'appartement et vit que SungGyu était déjà là. Evidemment, il était supposé avoir fini il y'avait plus d'une heure.

- **Yeol !**

**- Pardon, Hyung. Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ?**

**- J'ai mangé des Ramyuns. Lui dit l'aîné des deux. Tu t'es bien amusé ?**

**- C'était pas mal… **Dit SungYeol sur un ton évasif.

**- T'as fait quoi ?**

**- MyungSoo m'a kidnappé pour aller voir des films d'horreurs au cinéma.**

**- Quoi ?!**

SungGyu ne pouvait cacher sa stupéfaction.

**- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.**

SungGyu suivait son meilleur ami du regard. Ce dernier se dirigea dans la salle de bain, puis pendant que l'aîné des deux rangeait un peu le bazar, SungYeol réapparut.

-** Au fait, Hyung, je squatte ta chambre pour la semaine à venir !**

SungGyu n'eut rien le temps de dire que SungYeol s'était déjà invité dans son lit et se lovait dans les draps. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite et après un petit détour par la salle de bain, il s'allongea à ses côtés sans tarder à s'endormir.  
Avant de s'endormir, SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de repasser son après-midi dans sa tête. C'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il pensa « Mission Accomplie, MyungSoo » juste avant de s'endormir.

Le samedi de la même semaine, SungGyu fut réveillé par un coup dans les côtes. Il grogna un peu et tourna la tête vers un SungYeol encore profondément endormi qui venait de s'étendre comme une étoile de mer sur le lit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'étira un peu. Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans le salon et se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil.

- **DongWoo ? SungJong ? Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?**

**- Echec de la mission… **Murmura DongWoo.

- **Pas pour moi !**

SungJong se dirigea vers la chambre de SungYeol mais n'y trouva personne.

- **Où est Yeol-Hyung ?**

**- Va voir dans ma chambre, t'auras plus de chance de le trouver.**

**- Dans ta chambre ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là bas ?** Demanda DongWoo alors que SungJong s'y rendait de bon cœur.

**- Mercredi, Monsieur est allé se faire un après-midi film d'horreur avec MyungSoo au cinéma…**

**- Mais Yeol a horreur des films d'horreur…**

**- Ca, j'ai cru le remarquer vu le nombre de fois qu'il me réveille par nuit et rien que le fait qu'il dorme dans ma chambre en dit long.**

DongWoo eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. SungJong revint, lui aussi, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- C'est juste trop drôle de le réveiller…**

**- YAH ! LEE SUNGJONG !**

Un SungYeol visiblement levé du mauvais pied, apparut dans le salon.

**- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**- On s'est dit qu'il y'avait longtemps qu'on avait pas traîné avec vous.**

**- Hier soir, c'est il y'a si longtemps que ça ?**

DongWoo lui fit les yeux doux comme pour tenter d'adoucir la colère du jeune homme. SungJong sembla se sentir coupable, alors il s'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin. SungYeol se laissa faire, évidemment et alors, il sembla calmé.

- **Allez vous préparer, on sort !**

Ils allèrent tour à tour dans la salle de bain pour se préparer alors que SungJong et DongWoo faisaient comme chez eux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans un genre de petit café non loin de là.

-** Qu'est ce que tu manigances, Jang DongWoo ?**

**- Pourquoi moi ?** Geignit ce dernier.

- **Des plans pour la journée ?**

**- Toi, tu as un rendez vous dans vingt minutes avec WooHyun, SungYeol va passer la journée avec Jonggie et moi, je vais rejoindre HoYa.**

**- Mais je n'ai pas de rendez vous avec WooHyun.** Dit SungGyu en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Bien sur que si ! Tu ne te souviens pas, il te l'a dit hier !**

**- Comment aurait-il pu me le dire hier puisque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mercredi !**

**- Et ça ne te manque pas ?** Demanda DongWoo avec un clin d'œil.

SungYeol eut un drôle de sourire qui disparut quand DongWoo se tourna vers lui.

**- Et toi, tu fais des petites sorties avec MyungSoo en cachette ? En plus pour aller voir des films d'horreur ?**

**- C'est pas en cachette, il m'a dit que tu lui avais donné l'adresse !**

**- T'as été voir des films d'horreur avec lui alors que tu refuses d'en regarder avec moi ?!** S'exclama SungJong.

SungGyu avait le regard qui passait entre les deux qui semblaient avoir retenu que l'information qui les intéressait. Il leva les yeux au ciel. DongWoo tapa dans ses mains.

- **T'auras qu'à l'emmener voir un film d'horreur aujourd'hui !** Suggéra ce dernier.

SungYeol pâlit alors que SungJong semblait ravi.

**- DongWoo, ne change pas de sujet !**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu as donné ce rendez-vous à WooHyun pour moi ?**

**- Vous devez bien vous préparer pour ce duo, c'est juste une chance qu'on en ai parlé hier.**

Il le jugea du regard. SungJong ne perdit pas de temps et embarqua SungYeol contre son gré. Son meilleur ami pensa qu'il n'était pas près de le revoir. DongWoo le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Oh rien…**

Il continua de le regarder, suspicieux. Il sirotait innocemment sa boisson mais SungGyu n'était pas dupe. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas bien le but de la manœuvre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, HoYa entra dans le petit café accompagné de WooHyun. Les deux semblaient en pleine discussion. DongWoo leur fit de grands signes et les deux se dirigèrent vers eux. HoYa ne perdit pas de temps, saisit délicatement le visage de DongWoo et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans se soucier des gens aux alentours.

-** On va vous laisser !** Annonça joyeusement DongWoo.

Il leur fit un grand signe de la main et se laissa entraîner dehors par HoYa. WooHyun s'installa timidement face à lui.

-** Je présume que tu as pleinement conscience que DongWoo nous manipule.** Dit SungGyu pour briser la glace.

- **Je sais.** Sourit WooHyun. **Mais je dois avouer que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.**

SungGyu reporta rapidement son attention sur sa boisson qui était soudainement devenue passionnante.

**- Il faudrait trouver une chanson pour le duo.** Reprit SungGyu une fois qu'il se soit assuré que sa voix serait normale.

-** J'ai quelques idées mais je préfère qu'on voit ça tous les deux. On devrait peut-être se rendre chez un disquaire.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- On aurait plus de choix de chansons comme ça.**

**- Excellente idée.** Dit SungGyu en se levant de sa chaise, rapidement suivi par WooHyun.

**- Mais avant, on ferait mieux de manger, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- T'as une bonne adresse ?**

**- Ca se pourrait.** Sourit WooHyun.

SungGyu se laissa entraîner par le chanteur vers un autre coin de Séoul. Le métro était glacial et heureusement qu'ils ne durent pas y rester très longtemps, sinon les dents du jeune homme se seraient mises à grincer. Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant à l'allure convivial et ils entrèrent. Une jeune femme les accueillit de façon assez particulière.

**- WooHyun-ah ! Il y'avait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu !** Dit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras.

- **Noona, tu m'étouffes !**

Elle le relâcha et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, puis elle se tourna vers SungGyu.

- **On cherchait un bon restaurant et j'ai pensé à celui-là.** Sourit WooHyun.

**- C'est ton frère qui va être content. Tu lui fais de la pub !**

**- Il est en cuisine ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle les emmena vers une table.

- **C'est ton ami ou …**

**- Noona !** S'exclama WooHyun, embarrassé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et les laissa s'installer tranquillement.

- **Désolé.**

**- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**- C'était gênant…**

SungGyu lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- **C'est le restaurant de mon frère,** expliqua WooHyun. **Et elle, c'est sa femme.**

**- Je comprends mieux.**

La jeune femme s'approcha à nouveau d'eux. Elle leur tendit le menu et les laissa tranquille non sans un regard lourd de sens à WooHyun qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ils choisirent un plat et la jeune femme revint. Elle prit leur commande et repartit aussi sec. SungGyu était un peu perturbé par la façon dont la jeune femme le regardait. WooHyun assassinait la jeune femme du regard lorsqu'elle lui faisait des grands sourires. Il planqua son visage entre ses mains quand la serveuse refit son grand sourire.

**- Noona, t'es embarrassante !**

**- J'ai rien fait !**

**- Tes regards parlent pour toi.**

**- Bien, je vous laisse.**

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Il y'eut un court silence entre eux.

- **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Elle te trouve mignon.**

SungGyu éclata de rire en rougissant un peu.

-** Hé bien, c'est gentil.**

Ils mangèrent et peu après, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour le plus grand bonheur de WooHyun.

**- J'aurai pas dû t'emmener ici.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils … Elle était agaçante avec toi, je suis désolé.**

**- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle n'était agaçante que parce qu'elle est curieuse de savoir avec qui tu traînes.**

**- Elle … ne t'a pas énervé ?**

**- Non.**

Il entendit WooHyun pousser un léger soupir de soulagement et il éclata de rire.

-** Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux par rapport à ça ?**

**- Peut-être parce que j'avais envie que ce repas te plaise.** Avoua le jeune homme.

- **Et bien, c'était le cas. Le repas était délicieux et je me suis bien amusé.**

WooHyun le prit dans ses bras et SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre.

- **Désolé.**

**- C'est rien. On va chez le disquaire ?**

- **Allons-y ! Il y'en a un pas très loin d'ici.**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce fameux disquaire et furent ravis de voir qu'il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça. Ils prenaient leur temps, se montraient des chansons l'un à l'autre et riaient beaucoup. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle et ils n'avaient qu'une liste longue comme le bras de chansons potentielles, mais aucune chanson définitive.

-** Tu montes sur scène, ce soir ?** Demanda SungGyu alors qu'ils se rendaient chez WooHyun.

- **Non, pas ce soir. Je n'ai rien préparé. Et toi ?**

**- SungYeol ne m'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, donc moi non plus.**

WooHyun hocha la tête.

**- Mais tu vas aller jeter un coup d'œil ?**

**- Oui, ça me rend curieux.**

**- Alors allons-y ensemble.**

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de WooHyun.

**- Pourquoi est ce qu'il me dit quelque chose ?**

**- Peut-être parce que je suis le colocataire de HoYa.**

**- Ca explique pas mal de choses.** Sourit SungGyu.

WooHyun l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre.

- **Mais si tu veux mon avis, MyungSoo va monter sur scène.**

**- Il a préparé une chanson ?**

**- Il passe ses journées à jouer de la guitare, donc forcément…**

**- Il sait chanter ?**

**- Pas aussi bien que toi, mais il chante.**

SungGyu s'assit sur le lit de WooHyun. Ce dernier ôta son haut et SungGyu se pressa de détourner le regard. Mais malgré tout, son regard se retrouvait comme attiré. Il sentait ses joues le brûler alors il prétexta regarder les photos autour de lui.

**- Tu viens, SungGyu ?**

**- On va déjà au bar ?**

**- C'est l'heure, non ?**

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'en effet, il avait raison. Ils partirent tous les deux vers le bar et quand ils arrivèrent, DongWoo et HoYa étaient déjà là tous les deux.

-** Salut les mecs ! Il parait que le gérant cherche encore deux personnes pour monter sur scène…** Dit HoYa, évasif.

-** Pas question !** s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

**- Oh allez !**

Au loin, ils entendirent deux personnes se chamailler comme des enfants.

-** Tiens, voila SungYeol !**

Ils écoutèrent vite fait ce qui était dit alors que les deux s'approchaient de la table.

**- Tu es horrible avec moi ! J'étais mort de trouille et tu rigolais comme un fou !**

**- Excuse moi, mais tu verrais ta tête d'effrayé notoire ! C'est hilarant.**

SungYeol s'installa sur le siège à côté de SungGyu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

**- SungJong est un monstre.**

**- SungJong et pas Jonggie ? Tu l'as blessé dans son amour propre, là.**

SungJong baissa la tête. SungYeol le vit et se leva pour lui faire un câlin.

- **T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, parce que si ça n'était pas toi, je ne te l'aurai jamais pardonné, Jonggie.**

Ils se sourirent et SungYeol retourna s'asseoir à côté de SungGyu. HoYa reprit la parole.

**- SungYeol, SungJong, donnez moi un coup de main.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Le gérant cherche deux autres talents pour remplir le show de ce soir.**

Les yeux de SungYeol se posèrent aussitôt sur SungGyu et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**- Gyu-Hyung ?**

**- Non, SungYeol.**

**- Allez, Hyung ! Tiens, d'ailleurs…**

SungYeol se leva de sa chaise et alors que SungGyu tentait de le rattraper, il n'y parvint pas. Il sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au gérant et lui dit quelque chose avant de lui serrer la main. Il revint alors vers la table et s'installa tranquillement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Moi ? Rien de particulier, j'ai juste donné un coup de main au gérant de ce bar en lui annonçant que j'avais trouvé les deux talents qui allaient monter sur scène.**

**- Ah oui ? Et qui ?**

**- Vous deux !**

**- QUOI ?!**

Les deux se levèrent de leur siège et coursèrent SungYeol jusqu'à la porte et MyungSoo entra à ce moment là. Il ne comprit rien de ce qui se passait lorsque SungYeol se planqua derrière lui.

**- MyungSoo, protège-moi !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'eux !**

WooHyun et SungGyu l'assassinaient du regard.

- **Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?** Demanda MyungSoo à SungYeol qui avait presque sa tête posée sur son épaule.

**- Je les ai simplement inscrits pour participer au show de ce soir.**

**- Mais on est pas prêt !**

Les quatre se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la table, MyungSoo protégeant SungYeol de la colère des deux chanteurs du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- **WooHyun-Hyung, je dois avouer que tu me déçois sur ce coup-là.** Dit MyungSoo.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Ca ne te ressemble pas de ne pas être prêt à monter sur scène. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour tes fans.**

**- Tu ne chanterais pas une chanson pour SungGyu qui adore tant ta voix ?** Demanda SungYeol sur un ton innocent.

Il grimaça de douleur quelques instants plus tard quand il se prit un coup de pied dans le genou. WooHyun se tourna vers SungGyu.

-** Tu aimes ma voix ?**

**- Evidemment, sinon je ne voudrais pas faire ce duo avec toi.**

Les yeux de WooHyun pétillaient et les joues de SungGyu brûlaient. MyungSoo s'approcha de WooHyun et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

- **Du chantage ? C'est dégueulasse, MyungSoo.**

**- Peut-être mais s'il n'y a que ça qui marche …**

WooHyun annonça qu'il le ferait en lançant un regard noir au guitariste qui lui fit un faible sourire. SungYeol et SungGyu se faisaient un duel de regard.

-** Ca sert à rien de me regarder comme ça, Hyung, de toute façon, t'as plus le choix.**

**- Lee SungYeol, on réglera ce problème à l'appartement.**

SungYeol se contenta de sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous à table une fois que les deux chanteurs eurent été voir le gérant pour qu'il leur donne leur ordre de passage.  
La soirée commença comme ça, tranquillement. Ils étaient tous là, en train de rigoler ensemble. SungYeol tenta un aegyo pour calmer SungGyu, ce qui fut un échec cuisant.  
MyungSoo se leva de sa chaise.

- **Tu vas où ?** Demanda un SungYeol curieux.

- **Sur scène.**

**- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu montais sur scène ce soir !**

**- Pas besoin de te le dire, je savais que tu serais là.**

Il lui fit un petit sourire et toute la table était calme pour écouter leur discussion.

-** Tu prends toujours tout pour acquis comme ça ?**

**- Pas vraiment. Quoi qu'on fasse, tu continues de me surprendre.**

Et il se dirigea vers la scène. SungYeol le suivait déjà du regard, ne se rendant pas compte que son comportement avait causé à DongWoo de murmurer des choses à toute vitesse dans l'oreille d'HoYa, et en ignorant le regard étonné de SungJong et les regards qui en disaient longs de SungGyu et WooHyun.  
MyungSoo ne dit pas un mot pour l'instant, il s'occupait de sa guitare, puis il approcha le micro de lui et dès qu'il releva la tête, des dizaines de filles se mirent à crier. Il commença à jouer et il se mit à chanter aussi.  
A la table, seul SungYeol et WooHyun prêtaient vraiment attention à la performance de MyungSoo. Les autres chuchotaient entre eux, et le regard de SungGyu passait de la scène à la table et SungJong envoyait des messages.  
La prestation se finit trop rapidement au goût d'un SungYeol médusé. MyungSoo revint vers la table et le jeune homme lui tendit sa boisson. Le guitariste le remercia d'un regard. Une autre personne avait pris place sur la scène.

**- C'est qui le suivant parmi vous ?**

**- C'est moi.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Tu passes quand, Gyu-Hyung ?** Demanda SungJong.

-** En tout dernier.**

Tous parurent impressionnés.

**- Le meilleur pour la fin.** Dit WooHyun.

SungGyu ne put empêcher ce sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.  
WooHyun monta sur scène et donna le meilleur de lui-même. SungGyu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif, et quand SungYeol lui glissa un « Vu comment il te regarde, on croirait presque qu'il te dédie la chanson » ce qui lui valut un léger coup dans l'épaule et SungYeol éclata de rire.  
Le tour de SungGyu arriva et il ne put empêcher ce stress de monter. Il était monté sur scène, le public était réceptif, mais il avait la lourde tâche de clôturer cette soirée. Il ne s'était pas échauffé, il ne savait pas quelle chanson chanter. Il se sentait paniquer. Heureusement pour lui, il était drôlement bien entouré et SungYeol lui dit carrément la chanson qu'il voulait entendre.

**- Shine ! Shine ! Shine !**

Rapidement, le reste des gens suivirent et heureusement que SungGyu avait donné un CD avec toutes les pistes qu'il avait écrite dessus. Le chanteur indiqua le numéro de la piste avec ses doigts en direction du gérant qui la fit démarrer. SungGyu ferma les yeux, se vida l'esprit et commença à chanter. Malgré tous les cris, il entendait pas mal ceux de SungYeol qui se donnait à fond pour lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène. Son fan n°1. Les cris de DongWoo et SungJong les rejoignirent et malgré tout couvraient ceux des fangirls du premier rang. Certains appelleraient ça un miracle, mais ces gens ne connaissaient pas le trio DongWoo-SungYeol-SungJong. De temps en temps, SungGyu se prenait à observer les visages des gens qui l'écoutaient. Dans le regard, on pouvait tout lire, et ce qu'il voyait, ça lui plaisait bien. Et là, il croisa le regard de WooHyun et il eut un choc. Ce qu'il lisait dans son regard, c'était bien différent de ce qu'il lisait dans ceux des autres. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi.  
Il était bien sur cette scène, à tel point qu'il se sentit légèrement triste quand la chanson toucha sa fin. Il reçut des véritables acclamations, le son en était même presque assourdissant. Il sourit, s'inclina et retourna à sa table. Il fut très bien accueilli alors que la salle se vidait petit à petit. Tous remirent bien leurs vestes et se rendirent vers la sortie après que le gérant ne les ait remercié pour leurs prestations du soir. Le petit groupe compact repartit ensemble, et rapidement DongWoo et HoYa partirent de leur côté. SungJong s'arrêta en cours de route et salua tout le petit monde.  
Rapidement, ils n'étaient plus que quatre, et un silence confortable les entourait. Tous étaient fatigués et ça se sentait. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble où habitait le duo de meilleurs amis. Ils se firent un signe, trop fatigués pour parler, et SungGyu et SungYeol retournèrent à l'intérieur de leur appartement. Les deux se lavèrent et se changèrent en vitesse avant de se retrouver tous les deux dans la chambre de SungGyu.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils diront à voix haute les inquiétudes qui les hantaient.  
Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans le canapé à regarder le soap télévision. SungYeol mit les pieds dans le plat le premier.

- **Hyung… Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant quoi ?**

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**- Maintenant qu'on a un contact… Comment on fait pour respecter le pacte ?**

**- On peut très bien avoir un contact avec quelqu'un sans que ça finisse en relation amoureuse.**

SungYeol écoutait vraiment ce que disait SungGyu.

**- Il suffit juste de garder nos distances. Tu sais, amicaux mais pas trop.**

**- T'as raison.**

Et les deux continuèrent à regarder la télévision, mais sans avoir vraiment l'esprit à ça.  
Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile de garder ses distances avec eux … Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. 

* * *

_Et voila une nouvelle partie de la mini-fiction :D _  
_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. _

_Désolée, la scène du cinéma est vraiment cliché quand même :/ _  
_A vendredi prochain ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	6. Quiproquo

Les jours qui suivirent, SungGyu fouillait ses playlists et même celles de SungYeol à la recherche de la chanson parfaite pour leur duo. Il commençait à désespérer mais il savait que WooHyun cherchait de son côté aussi.  
D'ailleurs, ce dimanche-là, cette recherche lui avait causé une insomnie. Il était quatre heures du matin et il continuait à fouiller partout à la recherche de la chanson parfaite, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller SungYeol qui était retourné depuis deux jours dans sa chambre. Il avait cessé de trembler toute la nuit, et il s'était promis de ne jamais plus se laisser embarquer dans les journées films d'horreur de sa vie. Il avait aussi murmuré quelque chose mais SungGyu n'avait pas compris. Il avait juste vu le visage de SungYeol devenir rouge pivoine et le jeune homme s'était planqué dans sa chambre. SungGyu ne cherchait plus à le comprendre.  
Il réécoutait ses CD en boucle, et perdait espoir. Il tentait d'éviter les chansons d'amour, mais elles semblaient s'imposer. Il soupira et reposa ce CD dans la pile avec tous ceux qu'il avait déjà écouté. Il écouta un énième CD et commençait à s'endormir lorsque soudain, une piste attira son attention. Il rouvrit les yeux et y prêta plus attention. La chanson était magnifique. L'instrumentale devait être une merveille. Il regarda la pochette de l'album, et d'un coup, ça lui parut une évidence. Il enfila des affaires en vitesse, se coiffa aussi vite et enfila une petite veste avant de quitter l'appartement précipitamment… Avant de faire trois pas sur le palier et revenir aussi sec pour mettre le CD dans sa pochette et la glisser dans sa poche. Il repartit aussi vite. Une fois dehors, il fut surpris qu'il fasse nuit noire et aussi froid. Il soupira. Le soleil avait-il encore oublié de se lever ?  
Il se pressa jusqu'à cet appartement qu'il connaissait assez bien pour y être allé un nombre incalculable de fois pour faire plaisir à un de ses amis. Il frappa à la porte et dut répéter l'opération plusieurs fois avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur un WooHyun encore à moitié endormi.

-** SungGyu ?**

**- WooHyun, j'ai trouvé la chanson qu'il nous faut !** Dit un SungGyu bien ravi.

WooHyun s'écarta et laissa le jeune homme entrer dans l'appartement. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et ferma délicatement la porte.

- **C'est toujours aussi calme ?** Demanda SungGyu en s'installant sur le lit.

-** A quatre heures et demie du matin, tu m'étonnes.**

SungGyu regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil de WooHyun et se sentit soudain très stupide. WooHyun se tenait debout à côté de la porte et observait les différentes expressions faciales du visiteur nocturne. Ce dernier se releva et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la sortie.

- **J'avais pas vu l'heure, je suis désolé WooHyun. Je repasserai plus tard…**

Il lui bloqua l'accès à la porte, s'attirant son regard surpris.

**- Maintenant que tu es là, tu peux peut-être me faire écouter cette chanson, non ?**

SungGyu lui fit un petit sourire et lui tendit le CD. WooHyun l'inséra dans un petit lecteur CD et y mit une paire d'écouteurs. Il en tendit un à SungGyu et il laissa ce dernier mettre la piste à laquelle il avait pensé.

- **Paradise ? C'est quoi ce titre ?**

**- Ecoute avant de critiquer.** Le bouscula légèrement SungGyu.

Il mit la musique en route et il observa les expressions de visage de l'autre chanteur à ses côtés. Avec les cheveux en pétard et son air concentré, il captivait assez bien le regard du jeune homme. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise lorsque le refrain vint. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Ca fit sourire l'aîné des deux. La chanson continuait et un silence entourait les deux jeunes hommes, concentrés sur la musique.  
Lorsqu'elle se finit, WooHyun prit la parole.

- **Cette chanson est un peu triste, non ?**

**- Evidemment, t'as écouté les paroles ?**

**- Bien sur… Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée une chanson triste ?**

**- On croirait que c'est le style qui te colle le mieux.**

**- Tu crois ?**

SungGyu sourit.

-** La première fois que je t'ai entendu chanter, t'as interprété une ballade que je ne connais pas.**

**- Sigani.**

**- Elle était vraiment très bien et je trouve qu'elle collait bien à ton timbre de voix.**

Ce fut au tour de WooHyun de sourire et de fixer SungGyu. Ce dernier se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Je savais bien que c'était toi.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Le fanboy.**

**- Le quoi ? Yah ! Je suis pas un fanboy !**

**- Ah non ?**

Il semblait d'humeur à le taquiner.

- **Je sais juste reconnaître quand une chanson et un chanteur valent le coup d'être écouté.**

SungGyu sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère et se releva.

**- On choisit cette chanson ?**

**- D'accord.**

**- Super. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser le CD un peu pour que tu parviennes à mémoriser le rythme et les paroles.**

**- Où est ce que tu comptes aller ?**

**- Je retourne chez moi, et je vais te laisser dormir. J'aurai pas dû débarquer à cette heure là chez toi.**

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. WooHyun l'attrapa par le poignet.

**- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir à cinq heures du matin, alors qu'il fait noir et que tu pourrais te faire attaquer par je-ne-sais-qui ?**

**- Je sais me défendre ! Je suis un mec, un vrai !**

**- Ouai, c'est ça !** Dit WooHyun avec humour.

Il l'attira vers lui.

**- En attendant, je ne veux pas perdre mon fanboy numéro un. Alors tu vas rester ici. T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, alors reste dormir ici. Promis, il ne t'arrivera rien.**

SungGyu se laissa convaincre et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit de WooHyun.

- **Oh et puisque tu parles d'arriver à une heure tardive, DongWoo a déjà fait beaucoup pire.**

**- D'ailleurs, il est là ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre ?**

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et secouèrent la tête. Ils papotèrent encore un moment et sans qu'ils ne le sachent, les deux s'endormirent au moment où le soleil commençait timidement à se montrer.

Un peu plus tard, ce même dimanche, SungYeol tentait d'appeler SungGyu mais ce dernier avait oublié son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, et paniquait en s'imaginant le pire des scénarios. Et si SungGyu avait été kidnappé par des aliens pendant son sommeil ? Et s'il avait été dévoré par les ténèbres qui dormaient sous son lit ?  
Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et il continuait à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Allait-il revenir un jour ? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et SungYeol sauta presque sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Cependant, son visage tomba lorsqu'il vit que c'était MyungSoo de l'autre côté de la porte.

- **C'est agréable un tel accueil.**

**- Désolé, j'attends SungGyu.**

MyungSoo referma la porte et alla rejoindre SungYeol sur le canapé.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il a SungGyu ?**

**- Il a disparu.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Oui, je me suis réveillé ce matin, il était plus là, et il a laissé son téléphone ici. Je l'attends depuis facilement trois heures.**

**- Il est surement sorti faire un tour et il va revenir.**

**- Mais il prend toujours son téléphone… Et s'il n'était jamais sorti de l'appartement ?**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Et s'il avait été attaqué pendant son sommeil ou …**

MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de SungYeol avant de n'entendre une autre ineptie du jeune homme.

- **Alors on va aller le chercher.**

**- Tu viendrais avec moi ?**

**- Il faut vraiment que je n'ai rien à faire en un dimanche après-midi.**

SungYeol lui sauta presque dessus tant il était reconnaissant. Les deux sortirent et marchaient côte à côte dans les rues casi désertes de Séoul. Le froid avait eu raison de la plupart des gens et MyungSoo et SungYeol faisaient partie de la petite exception.

**- Mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?**

**- A l'un des endroits où on est le plus susceptible de le trouver. On va commencer par le bar. Ensuite, on ira voir WooHyun pour savoir s'il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la veille au soir.**

MyungSoo pensait bien sur que SungYeol exagérait. Toutes les histoires sans queues ni têtes qu'il racontait amusait beaucoup le guitariste qui se demandait comment une personne de son âge pouvait toujours croire en des choses que même des enfants de dix ans savaient inexistantes. Ca le dépassait complètement. Mais en même temps, la seule explication qu'il avait été celle-ci : C'était de SungYeol dont il s'agissait et forcément, avec lui, tout était possible.  
Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, ça en était presque adorable. Ils arrivèrent au bar, et virent qu'il était fermé. SungYeol poussa un énorme soupir.

- **Ma théorie se confirme.** Dit-il en frissonnant.

MyungSoo lui lança un regard incrédule.

-** Allez, viens, on va voir WooHyun.**

**- Tu sais où il habite au moins ?**

**- Evidemment. J'y suis allé pas mal de fois.**

SungYeol sembla rassuré. Ils s'y rendirent dans un calme anormal. Ils frappèrent à la porte et ce fut un HoYa torse nu qui ouvrit la porte. Il ne put cacher sa surprise quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

**- Tiens, MyungSoo et SungYeol. Entrez.**

Il s'écarta et les deux entrèrent dans la pièce. DongWoo était dans la cuisine, lui-aussi torse nu.

-** Vous n'avez pas vu SungGyu ?**

**- Euh non… pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il a quitté l'appartement ce matin et qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis.**

**- Oh.**

**- Je vais aller voir WooHyun.** Dit MyungSoo en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, avec un SungYeol le suivant de près.

MyungSoo ouvrit la porte et étouffa un éclat de rire. Les yeux de SungYeol allaient sortir de ses orbites et le guitariste referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Puis MyungSoo jeta un coup d'œil à SungYeol qui était choqué.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**- On a retrouvé SungGyu.**

**- Ah oui ?**

DongWoo s'installa sur le canapé à côté de SungYeol.

**- Bah quoi ?**

Il lui donna des coups dans les côtes pour le sortir de cet état second, et quand il le fit, SungYeol avait un regard vide.

-** Tu crois qu'ils ont … ?**

**- Qui ils ?**

**- Bah SungGyu et WooHyun !**

HoYa le regarda sans comprendre et MyungSoo lui pointa la porte de la chambre. Il alla l'ouvrir et quand HoYa referma la porte, il dit « **Oh daebak** ». DongWoo se leva et fit de même. L'expression de son visage en disait long.  
Il s'installa aux côtés de SungYeol et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu sais, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…**

**- Mais SungGyu ne m'en a même pas parlé avant !**

**- MyungSoo, emmène le faire un tour. Il en a visiblement besoin.**

DongWoo releva SungYeol et HoYa l'entraîna avec lui pour lui parler d'autre chose.

- **Pourquoi il est choqué à ce point ? Il n'a jamais …**

**- Si, bien sur que si… Mais tu sais, il a un point de vue très innocent de SungGyu.**

Ils regardaient SungYeol être avec HoYa. Il hochait la tête.

- **Il doit être déçu de SungGyu.** Murmura DongWoo.

Ils virent SungYeol se lever et il s'approcha de MyungSoo.

**- On peut aller faire un tour ?**

Il hocha la tête et les deux saluèrent le couple.  
Ils marchèrent dehors, en silence. Soudain, il vit SungYeol frissonner.

- **Pourquoi ta veste n'est-elle pas plus épaisse ?**

Il haussa les épaules. MyungSoo soupira et mit sa veste sur ses épaules.

-** Tu vas avoir froid…** Protesta SungYeol.

Cependant, sa remarque fut ignorée. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans son appartement.

**- Je présume que tu n'as rien mangé ?**

Il secoua la tête. MyungSoo soupira et l'installa dans le canapé.

- **Enlève ta veste, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici aujourd'hui.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé. La première chose qu'il entendit SungYeol lui dire, ce fut :

- **Moi qui croyais qu'il avait été enlevé par des aliens… En fait, il était simplement avec WooHyun.**

Il le regarda, vraiment surpris. Il éclata de rire.

-** Es-tu en train de dire que tu es allé trop loin dans tes délires ?**

**- Non, je dis simplement que ça aurait été plus cool si ça avait été un enlèvement d'alien.**

Un fou rire prit le guitariste. SungYeol le regardait, ne comprenant visiblement pas tout.

- **Bah quoi ?**

MyungSoo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui dit simplement que le repas allait être prêt. Ils mangèrent et s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé de MyungSoo. Ils regardèrent des films qui passaient et quand le guitariste baissa la tête, il vit que SungYeol s'était endormi et il était appuyé contre lui. Il eut un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le laissa dormir autant qu'il en avait besoin. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça …

De son côté, SungGyu se réveilla aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi. Il regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit où il était. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il cligna un peu des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité pour se rendre compte que la personne à côté de lui n'était pas SungYeol, mais WooHyun. Ce dernier dormait encore et SungGyu laissa son regard se promener sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait l'air tellement paisible.  
Cependant, ce fut de courte durée, puisque le chanteur se réveilla et son regard se posa directement sur SungGyu qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Devait-il faire semblant de dormir ou simplement détourner le regard ?  
Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'appliquer ni l'une ni l'autre de ses options car WooHyun était sorti de sa phase de sommeil et il le voyait parfaitement bien. Comment il le savait ? Le voile dans son regard avait disparu. Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant un moment et aucun des deux ne parla.  
DongWoo ouvrit la porte et leur fit un énorme sourire.

- **SungGyu, quelle agréable surprise !** Dit-il bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout.

Il fit un signe et HoYa entra dans la chambre, avec un grand plateau dans les mains.

- **On s'est dit qu'après la nuit que vous avez dû passer, vous auriez une petite faim.** S'expliqua DongWoo.

- **Quelle nuit ?**

**- Ah, on ne veut pas savoir…** Dit HoYa avec un sourire, avant d'entraîner son petit ami vers la porte et la refermer derrière eux.

WooHyun éclata de rire alors que SungGyu avait une envie folle d'aller se cacher.

**- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée que je reste cette nuit.**

**- C'est pas comme si on avait fait quoi que ce soit.**

**- C'est pas ce qu'ils pensent.**

**- Attends…**

WooHyun se leva et SungGyu trouva ça mieux de regarder ailleurs. Après tout, il venait tout juste de remarquer que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un simple short. Il ouvrit la porte et un DongWoo avec un énorme sourire leur apparut et sautilla jusqu'au lit.

**- DongWoo, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit.** Dit SungGyu.

- **Ah, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas comment ça marche.**

**- Ca, j'avais pas besoin de le savoir !**

**- Mais je ne t'imaginais pas si facile, SungGyu-Hyung. Je suis presque déçu…**

DongWoo se releva.

- **Mais je pense que je ne le serai jamais autant que SungYeol.**

SungGyu se redressa.

- **Pourquoi tu me parles de SungYeol ?**

**- Parce qu'il est passé tout à l'heure, avec MyungSoo. Et ils vous a vu.**

**- QUOI ?! Mais il doit être en train de se faire des tas de films !**

**- Je pense que MyungSoo va prendre soin de lui.**

SungGyu sortit du lit et enfila ses chaussures.

- **Attends, il est habillé… Vous avez vraiment rien fait ?!**

**- Ben oui, idiot !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je t'en pose des questions ? Non ? Bah alors ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller retrouver SungYeol et lui expliquer avant qu'il ne se fasse encore des idées.**

WooHyun se leva à son tour.

**- Attends-moi cinq minutes. Il doit être chez MyungSoo, je vais te montrer où c'est.**

**- Merci.**

SungGyu et DongWoo sortirent de la cuisine et laissèrent WooHyun se préparer.

- **Tu l'as regardé s'habiller ?** Dit HoYa, une vague de jalousie dans la voix.

- **Absolument pas, il était tout habillé !**

**- Non, il ne s'est rien passé entre WooHyun et moi !**

Le duo lança un regard curieux vers la porte de la chambre de WooHyun avant de se rapprocher de lui et de murmurer.

- **Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?**

**- C'est pas ça, c'est …**

**- Donc il te plait ?!**

WooHyun apparut à point nommé. SungGyu sentait ses joues le brûler.

- **On y va ?**

**- Allons-y.**

**- A plus tard !** Leur dit un DongWoo à nouveau tout joyeux.

SungGyu l'ignora et les deux allèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de MyungSoo en silence. Une fois devant la porte, alors que SungGyu allait frapper, WooHyun se permit carrément d'entrer. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Ils s'avancèrent dans le petit appartement de MyungSoo et le virent en train de regarder la télévision. Ce dernier tourna la tête et leur fit signe de s'approcher mais de ne pas parler. Ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et virent SungYeol, allongé à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Ils hochèrent la table et attendirent que MyungSoo réveille SungYeol avec douceur. A leur surprise, il se contenta de passer sa main doucement sur sa joue pour qu'il se réveille. SungGyu ne manqua pas de remarquer les légères rougeurs qui étaient présentes sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Son regard rencontra bientôt le sien. SungYeol se redressa.

**- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.** Dit SungGyu.

SungYeol se leva, fit face à son meilleur ami et lui colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule, stupéfiant les deux autres garçons.

**- Je pensais que tu t'étais fait enlever par un alien ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, et toi, tu files dans le lit de WooHyun !**

WooHyun regarda MyungSoo, surpris.

- **Par un alien ? Mais qu'est ce qui passe par son cerveau ?**

**- Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas poser de question.** Répondit MyungSoo.

SungGyu s'approcha de SungYeol et le prit dans ses bras.

**- J'aurai dû te prévenir, Yeollie, je suis désolé.**

**- Me prévenir que tu sortais avec lui, ah ça oui !**

**- Je ne sors pas avec lui. On va s'asseoir et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as vu dans son lit.**

Tous s'installèrent à la table de MyungSoo.

-** J'ai trouvé la chanson du duo. Je suis venu lui faire écouter … A cinq heures du matin.**

**- Sérieux ?!**

**- Il ne ment pas.** Répondit WooHyun.

- **Et c'est quoi cette chanson ?**

**- Tu auras la surprise.**

**- Quoi ? Mais non, je suis pas d'accord !**

**- Pourtant, tu la découvriras le jour J.**

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les deux se décidèrent à laisser les deux amis ensemble, et rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien en évitant le sujet principal : L'escapade de SungGyu. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller coucher, après avoir regardé un soap quelconque à la télévision et après avoir fait la vaisselle.  
Dans la tête de SungGyu, c'était le bazar. « **Il ne t'arrivera rien** » lui avait dit WooHyun. SungGyu était convaincu du contraire. Et plus il pensait ça, et plus il se disait que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer …

* * *

_Et voila, une nouvelle partie ^^ _

_Vous a-t'elle plu ? _

_Je préfère vous le dire, je ne peux pas poster de nouveaux chapitres de Love VS Hate 3 cette semaine. _  
_Je suis désolée si vous attendez mais je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine ^^ _

_A Vendredi prochain pour une nouvelle partie ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	7. Taquineries

Le mois de Décembre était arrivé avec dans ses valises des températures glaciales et encore plus de neige. SungGyu et SungYeol étaient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la regardait tomber en silence.

**- Si elle continue à tomber, on ne pourra pas sortir de l'appartement.**

**- Mais si. Armé d'une pelle, ou d'une détermination sans faille, on peut déplacer des montagnes.**

**- Je te demande juste de nettoyer l'entrée de l'immeuble. Les montagnes, on verra plus tard.** Dit SungGyu.

- **Yah ! Et pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que la petite dame du deuxième étage me l'a demandé ce matin, mais j'ai rendez vous avec WooHyun. DONC je ne peux pas le faire.**

SungGyu passa un bras autour de lui.

-** Et puis, tu sais bien qu'elle a un faible pour toi.**

**- Pitié, SungGyu, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille.**

Son meilleur ami se leva de là où il était dans un éclat de rire, enfila sa veste et ses bottes puis partit chez WooHyun, laissant le pauvre SungYeol tout seul à s'occuper de la neige. Il enfila des gants, et armé de sa fidèle pelle, il s'attaqua à la neige.

**- A nous deux, la neige. Que le meilleur gagne !**

Il donnait des coups précis dans la neige qui continuait de tomber au même moment où il l'enlevait. Il gonfla ses joues quand il se rendit compte que ses efforts étaient vains.  
Il entendit soudain quelqu'un éclater de rire et il tourna la tête pour faire connaître à la personne le fond de sa pensée, mais il se rendit compte que c'était MyungSoo.

-** Et si tu attendais simplement qu'il arrête de neiger pour faire ça ?**

SungYeol l'assassinait du regard… ou du moins, il essayait. Parce que le sourire de MyungSoo était très perturbant, il fallait l'admettre.

-** Qu'est ce que tu veux, MyungSoo ?**

**- Rien de particulier, je passais par là à pied parce que les bus ne passent pas. Mais finalement, je ne regrette rien.** Dit-il, sans se départir de son sourire.

**- Tu allais où ?**

**- Serait-ce un interrogatoire, Lee SungYeol ?**

**- Je ne répondrai à cette question qu'en présence de mon avocat… Qui est sorti voir WooHyun.**

**- Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'as pas mis de manteau ?**

**- Je pensais que ça me prendrait moins de temps que ça… J'ai pas froid, tu sais !**

MyungSoo roula des yeux. Il s'approcha et toucha la joue de SungYeol avec sa main.

- **Yah ! Tes mains sont gelées !**

**- Et tes joues sont brûlantes. Si tu tombes malade, ce sera entièrement de ta faute.**

**- Quel genre de musicien ne porte pas de gants pour sortir quand il y'a de la neige ?**

- **Quel genre de personne ne porte pas de veste alors que les températures sont glaciales ?**

Ils eurent un échange intense de regard et SungYeol soupira, vaincu. Il ôta ses gants et les tendit à MyungSoo.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- T'en as plus besoin que moi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu déçoives tes fans si tes mains ne sont plus capables de jouer de la guitare.**

**- J'ai une meilleure idée.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Tends tes mains.**

SungYeol les tendit, sans comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme mais il comprit bien vite quand il saisit ses mains et sembla les réchauffer avec les siennes. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un petit moment, puis MyungSoo libéra ses mains puis mit les siennes dans sa poche.

- **Merci d'avoir partagé un peu de ta chaleur avec moi, SungYeol.** Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en s'en allant.

SungYeol resta en plan à le regarder partir sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit que la neige continuait de tomber, alors il retourna dans l'appartement et se décida à prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de tomber malade. Il ne voudrait pas lui donner raison en prime.  
Une fois sorti de la douche, il entendit la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrir et il vit SungGyu et WooHyun entrer. Ce dernier le salua.

- **Ah Yeol ! Si seulement tu décrochais ton téléphone !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est ton tour d'aller faire les courses. Le billet est sur le frigo.**

SungYeol gonfla ses joues.

-** Je ne l'ai pas déjà fait la semaine dernière ?**

**- C'est possible, mais vu tout ce qu'on s'est enfilé …**

**- J'ai compris. Je vous laisse.**

Il enfila à nouveau ses gants, et mit une veste et une écharpe, puis il prit son portefeuille et glissa le billet de courses dedans. Il quitta l'appartement comme ça.  
Il se doutait bien que c'était une ruse pour le faire partir de l'appartement pour qu'ils puissent travailler leur duo mystère. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de lui dire quelle chanson ils allaient interpréter ? C'était mesquin !  
Alors qu'il se fâchait tout seul, SungYeol rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il croisa le regard de SungJong qui lui fit un grand sourire.

**- Yeol-Hyung ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! Où tu vas comme ça ?**

**- Faire deux-trois courses… Bien que c'était juste une excuse pour que je dégage de l'appartement pour qu'ils puissent répéter.**

**- T'as toujours pas su leur tirer les vers du nez ?**

SungYeol baissa la tête, l'air triste. SungJong passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-** Ca ne t'embête pas si je viens avec toi ? Je dois aussi aller faire un tour dans un supermarché.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné des deux alors que le plus jeune passa un bras dans le sien et l'entraînait déjà à ses côtés.

A l'appartement, SungGyu avait l'oreille collée à la porte.

- **Il est parti ?**

**- Ca en a tout l'air.**

**- Je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un secret d'état !** Dit WooHyun.

**- Vois-tu, je connais SungYeol comme ma poche. S'il apprend qu'on chante Paradise, il va être fou de joie et vouloir assister à toutes nos répétitions.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est sa chanson préférée.**

**- Ah, ça explique tout. Mais tu sais, pour le virer de là, on pourrait appeler SungJong ou MyungSoo ou notre petit couple…**

**- Oh non ! Si SungJong l'apprend, il va l'aider à rester. Et tant qu'on y est, on a qu'à carrément répéter dans le parc, entouré de tes fangirls.**

WooHyun avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Nous ferais-tu une crise, SungGyu ?**

**- Une crise ?**

**- Evidemment. Tu ne veux pas partager ces répétitions avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ca me flatte, vraiment.**

Les joues de SungGyu prirent une couleur rouge pivoine et il tenta de s'expliquer mais WooHyun ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

**- Et mes fangirls sont aussi devenues les tiennes, je te rappelle. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Je préfère les fanboys aux fangirls.**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à SungGyu de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, et il alluma la musique. Ils commencèrent à chanter et ils y mettaient vraiment du cœur.  
Tout se passait bien, mais ils étaient tous les deux plutôt perfectionnistes, alors ils recommencèrent pendant un bon moment, puis ils firent une pause. Il ne fallait pas abîmer leur voix.

-** Tu es fatigué, WooHyun ?**

**- Un peu. Ca se voit tant que ça ?**

**- On dirait que tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.**

**- Je bosse sur une nouvelle chanson en fait.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Les yeux de SungGyu pétillaient de curiosité.

**- Je ne te le dirai pas.**

**- Oh, allez, pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que …**

**- C'est pas un argument, tu sais.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors pourquoi pas ?**

-** Elle est pas encore parfaite. J'y bosse dur mais bon…**

**- Je suis sure qu'elle sera parfaite.**

Ils se sourirent et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur SungYeol et SungJong.

**- On interrompt quelque chose ?** Demanda SungJong avec un sourire malicieux.

- **Pas du tout.** Répondit précipitamment SungGyu.

- **C'est pas ce qu'on dirait. Continuez comme si nous n'étions pas là.**

**- Mais vous êtes là.**

**- Au pire, y'a la chambre de SungGyu, hein.** Dit SungJong en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se fit assassiner du regard par ce dernier.

**- Bon, c'était sympa de vous voir mais j'ai des courses à ranger.**

**- Je le raccompagne.** Annonça SungYeol.

Les deux chanteurs furent plus que ravis de les voir partir.

SungJong et SungYeol marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, en râlant contre le duo de chanteurs.

- **Sérieusement, pourquoi ils font ça ?** S'énervait SungYeol.

- **Ils veulent juste se retrouver à deux, tu sais, pour …**

**- Ca, je ne suis pas obligé de le savoir.**

Un nouveau silence les entoura.

- **Tu penses qu'ils continueront à se voir, après le duo ?**

La voix de SungYeol reflétait à la fois de l'inquiétude et du soulagement.

**- Je pense que oui. Tu crois vraiment que DongWoo et HoYa vont laisser tomber leur plan ?**

**- Leur plan ?**

**- C'est pas évident ?**

SungYeol lui lança un regard innocent et SungJong lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- YAH !**

**- T'as pas vu la façon dont ils se regardent ? Ils veulent juste leur donner un coup de main …**

**- C'est à la fois un coup de main et une punition…** Murmura SungYeol pour lui-même. **Avec le pacte, ça va rendre la vie de SungGyu impossible…**

**- Le pacte ? Quel pacte ?**

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute et regarda SungJong, un peu paniqué.

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De quoi TOI, tu parles ?**

**- Moi ? De rien.**

**- C'est quoi ce pacte ?**

Il se rendit compte que SungYeol ne l'écoutait plus et il regarda sur le trottoir d'en face. MyungSoo se promenait avec son étui de guitare sur le dos. SungJong passait son regard entre les deux et ne dit rien.

-** Quel imbécile !** Dit SungYeol, surprenant SungJong.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je lui ai dit de mettre des gants ! Il ne m'écoute vraiment pas !**

SungJong soupira et SungYeol lui sourit et lui prit une main.

**- Heureusement que toi, tu sais prendre soin de toi, mon Jonggie !**

SungJong lui rendit un faible sourire et annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. SungYeol le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le laissa rentrer chez lui.  
Le jeune homme reprit la route vers son appartement, d'humeur plus légère grâce à SungJong, et il traversa le parc. Il vit que MyungSoo s'y était installé et jouait de sa guitare dans le parc désert. SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de l'écouter. MyungSoo le remarqua et sourit légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir. Il attendit la fin de sa chanson pour lui adresser la parole.

**- Je vois que t'es déjà plus habillé que ce matin.**

**- Je vois que t'as encore oublié tes gants.**

**- J'en ai pas besoin. Ta chaleur humaine m'a suffit.**

SungYeol soupira et ôta ses gants et les balança dans l'étui de MyungSoo avec un regard amusé.

**- Je sais qu'en général, on donne un pourboire aux musiciens, mais je considère le bien-être de tes mains comme plus important. Tiens, c'est ton pourboire.**

MyungSoo eut l'air choqué et SungYeol éclata de rire.

**- Passe une bonne journée, MyungSoo !**

Alors qu'il s'en allait, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Au vu de la froideur des mains, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui.

**- Tu me provoques ? Tu l'auras voulu.**

Il ne vit rien venir, et il se retrouva entraîné vers la guitare, MyungSoo ayant rangé les gants dans sa poche. Il referma tout d'une main, tenant fermement celle de SungYeol de l'autre. Il mit la lanière de l'étui autour de son épaule, ainsi la guitare était dans son dos sous le regard médusé du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Enfin, il l'attira vers lui, et lui enfila un des gants à sa main droite pour ensuite mettre lui-même l'autre gant à sa main gauche avant de lier leurs mains non couvertes ensemble. Puis, avec un léger sourire, il l'entraîna avec lui.

- **Où est ce qu'on va ?**

**- Je te garde avec moi pour la journée.**

**- Quoi ? Mais SungGyu va croire que je me suis fait enlever par des armées de robots géants sur le point de détruire la ville !**

MyungSoo le regarda droit dans les yeux, alors que le jeune homme avait l'air terriblement sérieux.

- **Non SungYeol, il n'y a que toi pour croire ça.**

SungYeol fit la moue mais se laissa entraîner. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire contre MyungSoo ?  
Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'appartement du jeune homme.

**- Sérieusement, faudrait que je prévienne SungGyu.**

**- Vas-y mais si tu espères t'échapper… C'est même pas dans tes rêves.** Dit MyungSoo en fermant la porte d'entrée à clé.

SungYeol hocha la tête et saisit son téléphone portable avec une avidité telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas pu l'utiliser depuis six ans. Il tapa le message à une telle vitesse et avec une telle concentration que MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, curieux.

-** Je t'emprunte tes toilettes !**

**- Du moment que tu les rends …**

SungYeol sautilla jusque là-bas et MyungSoo ne put résister à sa curiosité de regarder ce qu'il avait bien pu envoyer à SungGyu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû après tout…

**_« Gyu-Hyung ! Sauve-moi ! MyungSoo m'a kidnappé ! Signale-le aux autorités et envoie les monstres sous mon lit à ma rescousse ! »_**

Le téléphone de SungYeol vibra dans ses mains et une fois encore, la curiosité prit le dessus.

**_« Amusez vous bien ! »_**

Il mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de reposer le téléphone où il était, et il alla s'occuper de préparer un chocolat chaud à son invité étrange.

- **Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?** Demanda SungYeol une fois qu'il fut revenu de son escapade aux toilettes.

Il voyait clairement que le jeune homme le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

**- Tu as insulté mon honneur de musicien, SungYeol.**

**- Bah quoi ? Avec ton étui ouvert, c'était comme dans les films…**

Un regard de MyungSoo le fit taire.

- **Alors je vais t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare pour que jamais plus tu n'aies envie de me critiquer sur mon boulot.**

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Je sais que tu préfères me regarder en jouer**, dit-il sur un ton amusé et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les joues de SungYeol avaient changés de couleur. **Mais cette fois, tu vas faire un effort.**

Le guitariste sortit sa fidèle guitare de son étui et les yeux de SungYeol doublèrent de taille.

-** T'es pas sérieux ? T'as pas remarqué comme je suis maladroit ? Je vais faire quelque chose de mal et …**

**- Il n'y a pas de risques que ça arrive, je serai là avec toi, et je garderai un œil sur toi.**

Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis du salon, et MyungSoo indiqua à SungYeol de se placer devant lui. Ce dernier le fit timidement. La main de MyungSoo passa en dessous de son coude et il positionna les mains du jeune homme convenablement sur la guitare.  
SungYeol devait l'admettre, c'était une sensation toute nouvelle. Il sentait les mains de MyungSoo posées sur les siennes, il sentait aussi son torse contre son dos, et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.  
Il se sentait en sécurité.  
Quand il parlait, sa voix ne dépassait pas le murmure. Son souffle tapait dans son cou et pour une raison inconnue, le jeune homme trouvait ça difficile de se concentrer mais il fit énormément d'efforts en essayant d'extrapoler la situation.  
Le temps passait, doucement mais surement, et déjà quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que MyungSoo avait entreprit d'apprendre à SungYeol de jouer de la guitare. Il n'avait pas obtenu de résultats brillants, mais c'était un début plutôt encourageant : SungYeol n'avait pas cassé plus de cinq cordes de guitare. A part les indications de MyungSoo, ils ne parlaient pas. SungYeol réunit le courage qu'il lui restait et tourna légèrement la tête.

- **MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'apprends ça ?**

Il vit du coin de l'œil un début de sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui lui expliqua calmement.

- **Pour jouer de la guitare, il faut de la concentration, du calme, et aussi beaucoup de patience pour apprendre à en jouer. Toutes les qualités que je pense que tu n'as pas.**

SungYeol l'assassina du regard mais MyungSoo ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

-** Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la certitude que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi. Alors je te laisse me prouver ce dont tu es capable.**

**- Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ?**

**- Pour me montrer que je ne perds pas mon temps avec toi.**

**- Et si justement, je te faisais perdre ton temps ?**

Il semblait vouloir le provoquer. Le guitariste l'avait bien compris.

**- Et bien, continue donc.**

**- Tu veux quand même continuer à perdre ton temps avec moi alors que tu pourrais faire des choses tellement plus intéressantes ?**

**- Comme ?**

**- Je sais pas moi, sortir, prendre l'air, aller draguer des filles…**

La dernière partie fit sourire MyungSoo.

- **Oui, je préfère perdre mon temps avec toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu le découvriras en temps et en heure. En attendant, joue.**

SungYeol gonfla ses joues mais fit ce qui lui était demandé.  
Quand MyungSoo fut satisfait des efforts de SungYeol, il arrêta la torture. Il le laissa reposer la guitare dans l'étui, DELICATEMENT comme il l'avait tellement souligné.

-** Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?** Demanda un SungYeol dont les traits indiquaient qu'il était un peu fatigué.

-** Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Tu veux que je te ramène à ton appartement ?**

**- Non.**

La réponse surprit MyungSoo qui ne put empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je suis bien, là, avec toi.**

SungYeol le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière qui ne manqua pas de venir. MyungSoo était amusé.

- **Et qu'est ce que tu fais du « Tu me kidnappes, MyungSoo » ?**

**- J'aime bien être kidnappé.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu prétends le contraire ?**

**- MyungSoo, j'ai pris l'option théâtre, je m'entraîne comme je peux.**

**- Je note… Mais j'ai une question.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Est-ce que ta façon d'agir avec moi est fausse ?**

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

**- J'aurai aimé qu'elle le soit.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour que ça ne rende pas tout compliqué.**

MyungSoo lut quelque chose qui ressemblait à des regrets dans le regard du jeune homme alors il se décida de lui demander plus tard ce qui causait en lui de tels sentiments.

- **MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- On peut aller faire un tour ?**

**- Où est ce que tu veux aller ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Je veux juste aller me promener.**

**- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas rentrer ?**

**- Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux juste aller me promener avec toi.**

Il céda et SungYeol sourit. Ils enfilèrent leur veste, leur écharpe et remirent leurs chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte. MyungSoo prit soin de bien fermer la porte de son appartement, et les deux partirent se promener.  
Au départ, ils étaient juste côte à côte. Puis, timidement, la main de SungYeol se glissa dans celle de MyungSoo et il l'observait, comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé. Au contraire, le jeune homme emmêla mieux leurs doigts ensemble et ils continuèrent à marcher comme ça. SungYeol empêcha un grand sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres tant il se sentait bien.  
Cependant, trop vite aux yeux des deux, le soleil disparut pour laisser place à la lune, et MyungSoo se décida qu'il était temps de raccompagner SungYeol à son appartement. Ils parlaient vraiment de tout et de rien ensemble, puisque l'ambiance entre eux était confortable. Ils arrivèrent à destination, et alors que MyungSoo allait libérer SungYeol, ce dernier le traîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- **Gyu-Hyung ?**

**- Dans la cuisine !**

Les deux s'avancèrent dans l'appartement et ils virent WooHyun qui vint les accueillir. Il leur sourit et son regard glissa sur les deux mains encore liées. SungYeol libéra enfin la main de MyungSoo et se fraya un chemin vers SungGyu en lui faisant un câlin par derrière. SungGyu semblait avoir l'habitude car il ne dit rien. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille et l'aîné des deux hocha la tête. Il sourit et libéra son meilleur ami pour s'approcher en sautillant du duo d'artiste.

- **Vous restez manger ce soir.**

**- C'est une question ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- C'est une affirmation.** Dit SungGyu.

-** Donc on a pas le choix ?** Interrogea MyungSoo.

-** Nope.** Répondit SungYeol avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il tirait déjà sur la veste de MyungSoo pour l'aider à l'enlever et il lui dit :

**- C'est à mon tour de te kidnapper.**

Ils se sourirent ce qui n'échappa pas au duo de chanteurs qui ne dit rien.

**- Par contre, j'aurai besoin de ton aide en cuisine.**

**- Ca marche.**

**- Faites comme chez vous !** dit SungGyu aux deux autres personnes. **Le repas sera bientôt prêt.**

Les deux invités s'installèrent à table, alors que les deux meilleurs amis étaient en cuisine. Ils papotaient un peu ensemble mais n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, visiblement.  
Quand le repas fut prêt, tous s'installèrent et commencèrent. Cependant, il se transforma vite en une sorte d'interrogatoire. SungYeol et SungGyu échangeaient des regards curieux. Pourquoi voulaient-ils savoir tout ça sur eux ? Après mure réflexion, c'était surement parce qu'ils voulaient juste mieux les connaitre. C'est ce que faisaient les amis, non ?  
Ils répondirent aux questions sans trop réfléchir, et une fois que la soirée fut finie, les deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol.

- **Je suis le seul à avoir trouvé cette soirée étrange ?** demanda SungGyu.

**- Non.** Répondit son meilleur ami.

- **Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**

SungYeol le regarda avec un sourire.

-** J'ai mon idée…**

**- Laquelle ?**

Il se tourna complètement vers lui.

-** T'as pas vu comment il te regardait ? Il voulait juste savoir si la voie était libre.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- T'es aveugle ? WooHyun te dévore des yeux.**

**- Mais il n'est pas …**

**- A mon avis, il est gay pour toi… Du moins, il le serait s'il n'était pas déjà intéressé par les mecs dès le départ.**

SungGyu lui lança un regard paniqué.

-** Tu plaisantes, hein ?**

**- Je crois que tu aurais préféré…**

SungGyu soupira. Tout devenait tellement compliqué qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Quand il tourna la tête pour parler à SungYeol de MyungSoo et de leur comportement, il vit que ça attendrait plus tard car le jeune homme était déjà endormi. 

* * *

_Voila, nous sommes vendredi et voici votre partie ^^ _  
_Pour l'instant, il y'en a 12, mais je n'ai pas encore fini de taper cette mini-fic ^^_

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à la continuer car j'ai d'autres idées en tête pour deux autres projets, et pour l'instant, il faut que je me les sorte de la tête ^^ _  
_Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je continuerai à poster tous les vendredi une partie de cette mini-fic jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de la taper, et là, selon votre réactivité, je posterai peut-être deux parties par semaine. _

_En attendant, je vais tenter de poster un chapitre de Love VS Hate demain. _  
_Vous avez assez attendu, non ?_

_Merci EmyLyn pour ta review :D Elle m'a faite sourire ^^ _

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxx _

_Myinahla _


	8. Pas Dans Leur Etat Normal

Quelques jours passaient, et les vacances de Noël approchaient. SungYeol et SungGyu passaient beaucoup de temps à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vacances, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas relâcher les efforts par rapport aux cours. Les examens tombaient les uns après les autres, et ils n'avaient plus le temps de voir ni WooHyun ni MyungSoo et ils n'étaient pas allés au bar depuis une semaine. SungJong leur dit qu'il comprenait et de temps en temps, il venait réviser avec eux pour ne pas être seul. Même le couple DongWoo-HoYa semblait avoir été rayé de la carte.

**- Comment avance le duo ?** Demanda SungJong du canapé où il était confortablement installé, la tête sur les genoux de SungYeol qui était plongé dans un livre.

**- Il stagne. J'ai pas de nouvelles de WooHyun depuis un moment.**

**- C'est quelle chanson ?**

**- Surprise.**

**- Allez, Gyu-Hyung ! Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'on te torture pour savoir et que tu ne dis toujours rien !**

**- Si je vous le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise !**

SungGyu évita de justesse un cahier à la taille imposante.

- **LEE SUNGYEOL ! T'es censé réviser avec ce livre, pas jouer aux fléchettes !**

**- En fait, c'était du lancer de poids… Mais comme tu veux.** Sourit le jeune homme.

Ils roulèrent des yeux et se reconcentrèrent dans leurs révisions.

Le vendredi de cette semaine arriva et tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Plus qu'une semaine et c'était les vacances ! Le trio comptait sortir ce soir-là, mais SungGyu se rendit compte que ses plans tombaient à l'eau lorsqu'il vit SungYeol et SungJong endormis sur le canapé, le plus jeune des deux blottis contre son ami.  
On frappa à la porte d'entrée, et SungGyu soupira avant d'aller voir qui pourrait bien être passé les voir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit MyungSoo devant la porte.

- **Salut !**

**- Salut, SungYeol est là ?**

**- Malheureusement, tu vas devoir repasser. Il s'est endormi.**

Il ne rata pas la déception dans le regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

- **C'est rien. Je voulais juste lui donner quelque chose.**

**- Si tu veux, demain, nous serons au bar… Tu pourras lui donner en main propre.**

SungGyu lui pointa un SungYeol endormi, mais le bras de SungJong avait entouré la taille du jeune homme et il était encore profondément endormi. SungGyu regarda le guitariste et vit quelque chose de sombre dans son regard.

-** Merci SungGyu-Hyung. A la prochaine, alors ?**

**- Attends !**

Il se retourna.

**- Tu viendras demain ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. On verra.**

Il lui fit un signe et partit aussi sec. SungGyu soupira à nouveau. Qu'est ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête ? Il aidait SungYeol à briser le pacte, quelque part…  
D'ailleurs, rien qu'à penser au pacte, ses pensées dériva sur WooHyun. Qu'est ce qu'il devenait ? Ils n'avaient plus le temps de parler après les cours, ils étaient trop fatigués. Il se sentait triste, récemment. Il pensait savoir pourquoi, mais il préférait penser qu'il avait tort. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, après tout.  
Il soupira à nouveau et se préparait à aller dans sa chambre, quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que WooHyun se tenait devant lui.

**- Salut…** Dit SungGyu en premier, légèrement intimidé.

- **Salut…**

SungGyu s'écarta et laissa WooHyun entrer en lui précisant qu'ils ne devaient pas parler fort tout en pointant du doigt les deux endormis du canapé. Il hocha la tête. SungGyu l'entraina dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte.

- **Ca m'a fait bizarre, deux semaines sans vraiment te parler.**

SungGyu lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- J'ai pas ton numéro.**

**- C'est vrai.**

SungGyu s'installa juste à côté de WooHyun sur le lit et lui tendit son téléphone.

**- Ajoute-le.**

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent donc leur numéro.

- **SungGyu, tu fais quoi pour tes vacances de Noël ?**

**- Je retourne dans ma famille. Et toi ?**

**- Moi aussi…**

**- T'habites pas Séoul ?**

**- Si.**

**- Pourquoi tu restes pas avec eux ?**

**- Un peu de solitude, ça fait du bien parfois…**

Il tourna la tête vers SungGyu.

**- Mais ce soir est l'exception.**

**- Tu ne voulais pas être seul ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais être avec toi.**

Il se sentit rougir sous le regard de WooHyun. Il avait quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et ses entrailles se serrèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. WooHyun sourit, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'état de SungGyu qui se sentait pourtant incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il était comme captivé.

- **C'est drôle. On pourrait presque croire que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de dire la phrase qui suivit.

-** Et c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

Et avant que SungGyu n'ai le temps de vraiment réagir, les lèvres de WooHyun étaient sur les siennes. Cela dura quelques secondes et WooHyun brisa le baiser. Il sembla être aussi choqué que SungGyu par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

- **Pardon... Je suis désolé…Je…**

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse. SungGyu resta comme paralysé, son cerveau ne parvenant plus très bien à analyser la situation. Il resta allongé sur son lit sans parvenir à dormir de toute la nuit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se rendit compte que si le baiser avait duré un peu plus longtemps, il était certain qu'il lui aurait rendu.  
Pendant toute la nuit, il tenta d'ignorer toutes les sensations qui le brûlaient depuis le baiser, des sensations qu'il aurait préféré oublier si elles ne le hantaient pas …

D'ailleurs, ces sensations ne le quittèrent pas le lendemain non plus.

-** Hey Hyung ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

Il cligna des yeux et vit SungYeol qui se tenait en face de lui.

**- Tu disais quoi ?**

**- C'est ce que je pensais. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, s'il te plait. SungJong va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il faut que tu sois prêt.**

Il regarda autour de lui. SungJong était reparti quand ?  
SungYeol le traîna par le poignet et le lança limite sous l'eau gelée et il poussa un petit cri.

-** Pardon, Hyung, c'est pour ton bien ! Lave toi, et vite ! Je te prépare des affaires.**

Il se fit une note mentale de remercier SungYeol car cette douche froide l'aida à se débarrasser de ces brûlures qui lui paraissaient à la fois désagréables et en même temps, il se sentait bien.  
Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, SungGyu sortit de la douche et SungYeol frappa à la porte. Il lui tendit des affaires, et le laissa se préparer. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit son meilleur ami qui était assis à côté de SungJong.

**- On y va ?**

Ils y allèrent tous les trois, et arrivèrent au bar. La soirée scène ouverte, ils ne pouvaient la rater pour rien au monde. SungGyu ne montait pas sur scène ce soir-là. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu avant que SungYeol n'y mette son grain de sel, le tout aidé d'un SungJong qui était parti dans un grand fou-rire.

La première personne sur scène n'était autre que MyungSoo. Il était accompagné de sa fidèle guitare, et SungGyu s'empêcha de sourire en voyant SungYeol le regarder, les yeux plein d'anticipation. Il commença à jouer, le tout sans regarder une seule fois le jeune homme assis à la droite de SungGyu qui, lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il finit sa chanson, et quitta la scène sans jamais un regard pour SungYeol qui le regardait partir sans comprendre, légèrement blessé.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?** Demanda SungYeol en voyant MyungSoo sortir du bar aussi vite qu'il n'y était arrivé.

SungGyu se leva de sa chaise et il alla sur scène, sans pouvoir répondre à la question de SungYeol.  
Il chanta sa chanson, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans la chanson. Cependant, personne ne vit la différence car les fangirls criaient toujours aussi fort pour lui. SungYeol lui lança un regard étrange et SungJong avait les yeux grands écarquillés.

**- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda SungJong.

**- Non.**

La soirée continua et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à côté de ses baskets. SungYeol avait ce petit air triste qui ne le quittait pas. La soirée se finit et SungGyu aussi se sentit étrange. WooHyun n'était pas venu chanter. Ne pas le voir sur scène l'avait rendu triste, lui qui adorait tant sa voix particulière.  
Ce soir-là, il ne ferma pas l'œil, et SungYeol non plus.

L'ambiance resta maussade pendant un moment. Cependant, SungGyu prit une initiative qui le surprit lui-même. Le mardi soir, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'appartement d'HoYa et WooHyun et frappa à la porte.  
C'est HoYa qui lui ouvrit, un énorme sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-** Gyu-Hyung ! Quelle bonne surprise !**

Il le prit dans ses bras. Ca faisait longtemps ! Il le relâcha doucement.

**- Est-ce que WooHyun est là ?**

**- Il m'a dit de dire qu'il n'était pas là …**

-** Donc il est dans sa chambre.**

HoYa sourit, ravi d'avoir un ami qui le comprenait à mi-mots.

-** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux pour qu'il t'évite ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire, mais quand j'aurai cinq minutes, je te ferai un résumé.**

**- Donc je ne saurai pas le fin mot.**

SungGyu lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de WooHyun et sans prévenir, il entra.  
Le chanteur était allongé sur son lit, des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées autour de lui et il écoutait sa musique donc il ne se rendit pas compte de l'intrusion dans sa chambre. SungGyu serra les dents, utilisa beaucoup de maîtrise de soi juste pour s'asseoir sur le lit et prendre la fiche des mains de WooHyun qui releva la tête et sembla à la fois surpris et encore sous le choc. Il ôta ses écouteurs, et SungGyu attendit patiemment une réaction de sa part.

- **Je croyais avoir dit à HoYa de te dire que je n'étais pas là.**

**- HoYa ne sait pas me mentir. Il sait simplement omettre de dire des choses. Là, tu lui as demandé de mentir… HoYa ne fait pas de miracles.**

WooHyun soupira.

-** Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Lui demanda-t'il avec une froideur non dissimulée.

Le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé l'avait blessé.

-** Je ne t'ai pas vu au bar, samedi.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi pas, surtout ?**

**- Tu te plais à décevoir les gens autour de toi ?**

L'attaque sembla faire mal à WooHyun.

- **Je t'ai déçu ?**

**- En n'allant pas chanter samedi, oui. En laissant tomber tes fans, oui.**

Il savait que WooHyun voulait en parler, de ce qui s'était passé le vendredi soir. Mais SungGyu ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir cette discussion.

**- Et en étant gay, je t'ai déçu ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et en t'embrassant ?**

WooHyun attendait une réponse que SungGyu ne se savait pas en mesure de lui donner, alors il changea de sujet.

**- Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ?**

**- A quoi bon ?**

**- J'ai essayé de te joindre.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on passe notre examen de chant demain, et qu'on doit passer en duo. Un duo ne peut pas se faire si je suis tout seul et si tu m'évites.**

Puis SungGyu se mit à chantonner « **Jigeumen Niga Piryohae** » [J'ai vraiment besoin de toi] avant de se relever du lit de WooHyun, bien que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il lui fit un simple signe de la main et sortit de la chambre. SungGyu salua en vitesse HoYa.

- **Quand tu verras DongWoo, dis lui que ça serait bien qu'on se refasse une sortie tous ensemble avant qu'avec Yeol, on ne retourne chez nous pour Noël.**

Il hocha la tête et SungGyu s'en alla de là, le cœur légèrement moins serré. Il sortit de l'appartement et ne remarqua pas le grand sourire sur les lèvres d'un HoYa qui ne savait toujours pas se mêler de ses affaires.

Le lendemain, SungGyu se rendit au cours de musique en traînant des pieds. Qu'allait faire WooHyun ?  
Il arriva dans la salle de musique et en cours de route, il avait croisé un DongWoo qui était tout sourire. Rien que ça lui avait rendu un peu plus détendu. Il s'installa sur une chaise et la professeur l'accueillit avec un sourire. La sonnerie retentit et SungGyu sentait le stress monter. WooHyun n'était pas apparu.

- **Bien, je vais faire passer les premières personnes… Monsieur Nam n'est pas là ?**

**- Il ne devrait plus tarder !** Dit SungGyu d'une voix assurée.

- **Bien. Vous passerez en dernier. Tentez de joindre Monsieur Nam. Sinon, soit vous faîtes la chanson tout seul, soit je vous mets un zéro à tous les deux.**

Et la professeur s'éloigna pour aller s'installer plus près de l'endroit où les élèves se plaçaient pour chanter.  
SungGyu envoyait des messages à WooHyun mais il ne savait pas s'il les recevait ou pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et WooHyun fit son entrée. Il s'inclina bien bas pour s'excuser auprès de la professeur et sans perturber les examens pour autant, il se rendit auprès de SungGyu. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir pas très discret et enfin, ce fut leur tour de passer.  
Ils prirent une profonde inspiration, et une fois que la professeur les laissa faire, ils mirent la musique en marche. Ils avaient un avantage certain sur leurs autres camarades : Ils étaient déjà montés sur scène et avaient déjà affronté la foule critique. Alors les regards des filles qui se laissaient presque fondre sur leur table pendant leur examen, ça ne les perturbait pas. Ils chantèrent la chanson à la perfection, leurs voix se complimentant et s'accordant parfaitement avec celle de l'autre. A la fin de la chanson, ils étaient légèrement essoufflés mais terriblement contents de leur travail.

La professeur se leva et se plaça devant tout le monde.

- **Les examens sont terminés. J'espère vous revoir au prochain semestre.**

Et elle glissa au duo :

-** Chanter dans le bar doit être votre principal atout par rapport aux autres. Grâce à ça, vous avez su gérer votre stress et nous montrer une bien meilleure performance. C'est très bien. Merci messieurs.**

Et les deux furent autorisés à partir.  
SungGyu aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais il ne l'était pas. Maintenant que le duo était fini, qu'allait-il se passer ? WooHyun allait-il recommencer à l'ignorer ?  
Ils sortirent de la salle l'un à côté de l'autre.

-** Tu as très bien chanté.** Dit SungGyu à WooHyun.

**- Toi aussi.**

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant quoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Précise ta question.**

**- Vas-tu ou non me virer de ta vie et faire comme si je n'étais qu'un fanboy de plus ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**- Que tu sois mon ami, WooHyun. Comme tu l'as été ces derniers mois.**

WooHyun l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Puis il dit :

**- D'accord.**

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et SungGyu lutta contre son envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

-** Alors .. A samedi ?** Sourit SungGyu avant de partir.

Et il repartit vers son appartement, le cœur vraiment plus léger.  
Quand il arriva à son appartement, SungYeol l'attendait, entouré de ses fiches de révisions.

**- Alors ?**

**- On s'en est sorti !**

**- AAAAH ! Je le savais ! T'es le meilleur !**

Et les deux se posèrent à nouveau sur le canapé. SungYeol observait son téléphone qui ne s'allumait pas.

**- MyungSoo ne t'appelle pas ?**

**- Il n'a pas mon numéro.**

**- Et je parie que tu n'as pas le sien ?**

**- Non plus.**

Il soupira et passa un bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui.

- **Ne sois pas triste…**

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai peur…**

SungGyu s'écarta légèrement et vit que le visage de son meilleur ami reflétait un sentiment d'insécurité.

-** J'ai peur pour nous…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'ils prennent plus d'importance qu'on ne l'aurait souhaité.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Avoir vu MyungSoo m'ignorer, ça m'a rendu malade.**

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils révisèrent un peu, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence assourdissant.  
Ce soir-là, SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce que disait SungYeol était vrai, et plus il y pensait, et plus sa propre peur l'attaquait par surprise.  
Comment se passer de quelqu'un qui est déjà devenu indispensable ?

Le vendredi soir, lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs crayons après avoir fini leur toute dernière épreuve avant les vacances, SungGyu et SungYeol s'empêchèrent de pousser un hurlement dans la salle d'examen. Sérieusement, ils n'en pouvaient plus.  
Ils sortirent de la salle et rejoignirent les autres. Ils croisèrent DongWoo et HoYa qui se donnaient la main en ignorant les regards qui traînaient sur eux.

**- Et votre duo ?**

**- Ca a été.**

**- Ah, vous avez dû être géniaux. Il faut qu'on voit ça… Disons demain soir sur scène ? J'arrange tout !** Dit DongWoo sans laisser le temps à SungGyu de dire quoi que ce soit.

- **Alors à demain soir !** Dit HoYa avant d'entraîner son petit ami avec lui.

SungYeol et SungGyu échangèrent un regard perdu.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

**- Tu viens de te faire piéger par le couple … Encore une fois.**

Ils tournèrent la tête vers SungJong qui était surement apparu pendant le monologue de DongWoo. SungGyu soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.  
Ils marchaient tranquillement et SungYeol était calme. Très calme. Trop calme par rapport à d'habitude. SungJong passa un bras autour de la taille de SungYeol qui ne dit rien. Le plus jeune lança un regard triste à SungGyu aussi. Même si tout le monde trouvait le SungYeol joyeux et énergique légèrement agaçant, personne ne pouvait aimer le SungYeol dépressif et calme. Ce dernier alla prendre une douche avant d'aller manger et SungGyu invita SungJong à rester dîner.

**- Hyung … Je déteste ce SungYeol là.**

**- On est deux.**

**- Qu'est ce qui le rend comme ça ?**

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de SungJong.

-** C'est MyungSoo ?**

SungGyu se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il n'évoqua plus le sujet et SungYeol arriva à leurs côtés.

**- Gyu, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner !**

**- Et le Hyung, il est passé où ?**

**- Va le trouver, il est à côté de ton téléphone.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il n'avait pas totalement perdu son meilleur ami. Il se rendit vers la table où il avait laissé son téléphone et le prit. Vingt appels manqués. Un message.

**_« Okay, tu réponds pas, je vois le genre. Juste pour te dire que le duo aura bien lieu demain soir. Fais toi beau et prépare toi à faire tomber des cœurs … Ou un seul suffira *petit clin d'œil* Bonne soirée ! »_**

SungGyu roula des yeux et retourna dans la pièce où étaient SungYeol et SungJong.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda SungJong.

Il leur tendit le téléphone et les deux furent ravis.

-** On va enfin découvrir la chanson mystère !**

**- Youhou !**

Ils passèrent la soirée à taquiner SungGyu, mais SungJong y mettait plus de cœur. Un léger voile de tristesse prit place devant les yeux de SungYeol qui s'excusa et alla se reposer.  
SungJong ne tarda pas à faire pareil, une sorte de triste irradiant de son visage et SungGyu se sentait simplement confus. Pourquoi MyungSoo agissait comme ça ?

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il s'en souvint…  
Il se réveilla et la réponse à sa question arriva. Juste avant le baiser – et rien que de penser au mot baiser, des frissons apparurent sur sa peau – MyungSoo était passé et il avait vu SungYeol et SungJong endormis … Presque enlacés.  
MyungSoo était-il jaloux ? Si oui, ça voulait dire que SungYeol avait ses raisons d'avoir peur …  
Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de lui dire, mais il devait trouver un moment où ils ne seraient qu'à deux. Même SungJong commençait à être étrange. SungGyu avait un pressentiment là-dessus, mais préférait le taire.  
Ainsi, le matin, très tôt, il se décida à aller faire un tour. Il avait beaucoup de choses en tête, et il avait besoin de tout remettre en place. Il marchait et rentra dans quelqu'un.

- **HoYa… Pardon, je ne voulais pas te rentrer dedans…**

-** T'as la tête d'une personne qui tait beaucoup de choses. Des secrets ?**

**- Si j'en avais, je ne te les dirai surement pas.**

**- De toute façon, ça doit forcément concerner mon beau colocataire. D'ailleurs, lui aussi est parti de bonne heure ce matin…**

**- Il est surement au restaurant de son frère…**

**- Tu le connais ? Il t'a déjà présenté à sa famille ? Waouh, vous allez vite en besogne ! A quand le mariage ? AIE, je plaisante !**

SungGyu le regardait d'un air légèrement agacé.

**- Pas que de ça. SungYeol est triste, et je ne supporte pas ça. Et ma relation avec WooHyun est … Etrange.**

**- Normal, tu donnes du pain à celui qui meurt de soif.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Rien, laisse tomber.**

HoYa soupira.

**- Vous êtes tellement compliqués… MyungSoo est jaloux, SungYeol est malheureux, SungJong est dans une lutte intérieure, WooHyun est torturé et toi, tu te voiles la face. C'est une chance que mon DongWoo soit heureux. Il reste mon rayon de soleil dans toute la noirceur que vous tentez de mettre dans notre vie.**

**- C'est charmant, HoYa.**

**- Je sais, je sais.**

Il lui sourit.

**- Je te laisse, il doit m'attendre. Bonne promenade.**

**- Merci. Ne faites pas trop de folies !**

**- Je ne peux rien te promettre.** Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis il s'éloigna.

SungGyu reprit sa marche. Il retourna vite vers l'appartement, et SungYeol venait de se réveiller. Il avait les cheveux en pétard, les yeux encore embrumés, et il avait ce pyjama absolument ridicule avec un nounours dessus, mais ça lui donnait un air adorable. Mais cette lueur était là.

**- Hyung ?**

**- Yeol ?**

**- Tu crois qu'il sera là ce soir ?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je te le souhaite.**

Un SungYeol fatigué ou à moitié endormi était extrêmement câlin. Alors il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça lorsqu'il sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule et des bras l'entourer.

-** T'es encore fatigué ?**

**- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.**

**- Alors retourne te reposer un peu. Je vais faire pareil.**

**- T'es sur ?**

**- File.**

Et SungGyu observa son meilleur ami retourner coucher, après un dernier regard plein de regret vers son téléphone désespérément éteint. Il retourna lui-même se reposer.  
Il fut réveillé par un DongWoo hyperactif qui sautait sur son lit.

**- DEBOUT GYUUU !**

**- Descends de là, tu vas te casser quelque chose !**

**- Tu as un duo dans deux heures et demie, tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, alors il est temps pour toi de bouger ce petit postérieur et d'aller te préparer.**

SungYeol débarqua dans sa chambre aussi, et s'assied sur le rebord du lit, en regardant DongWoo comme s'il était susceptible de l'attaquer d'une seconde à une autre. Ce dernier avait le regard qui passait de l'un à l'autre sans jamais se départir de ce grand sourire. HoYa débarqua dans la pièce et ce sourire prit une toute nouvelle dimension.

-** Ma chambre n'est pas un lieu de réunion.**

-** Il se passe déjà tant de nostalgie dans cette chambre, il ne faudrait pas en rajouter. Tu as un souvenir spécial que tu ne veux pas partager avec nous ?** Dit HoYa pour le taquiner.

- **HoYa, je viens de me réveiller. Sors.**

Il eut soudain ce grand sourire d'une personne qui en savait plus qu'il ne le disait, et SungGyu lui lança son oreiller en pleine tête. Il éclata de rire et avec DongWoo, ils sortirent de la chambre. SungGyu frotta un peu le dos de SungYeol, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et ce dernier se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient encore tous les deux à moitié endormis et n'avaient qu'une envie, se rendormir.  
DongWoo tapa dans la porte de chambre et lança des vêtements sur SungYeol pour qu'il aille se laver, puis il s'installa sur le lit de SungGyu à l'endroit où était le meilleur ami de ce dernier quelques instants auparavant. Il lui parla du duo, de son impatience à l'entendre et SungGyu se contenta d'hocher la tête. SungYeol sortit de la salle de bain et l'aîné des deux fut traîné dedans et comme un souvenir le submergea. L'eau froide lui tomba dessus… Comme pour le baiser…  
Il finit de prendre sa douche, et se prépara. Quand il vit les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient préparés, il s'apprêtait à crier au scandale. Mais quand il vit ceux de SungYeol, il se tut. Vraiment, il était chanceux. SungYeol, lui, allait faire des ravages…  
SungGyu soupçonnait tout ça de faire parti d'un plan diabolique de DongWoo. Ils prirent la route vers un endroit pas très connu de tous et les yeux de SungGyu s'agrandirent.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?**

**- Tu connais, il me semble, non ?**

**- Oui mais …**

**- J'ai donné rendez-vous à WooHyun ici.**

SungYeol avait le regard qui passait entre tout le monde. Evidemment, il n'aura aucun mal à retrouver l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient devant le restaurant dans lequel il était allé avec WooHyun. Ils entrèrent alors et virent que WooHyun était déjà là, à parler tranquillement avec la serveuse. HoYa lui fit un grand signe et ils s'approchèrent de lui.

- **Heureusement que j'ai réservé une grande table.** Sourit WooHyun.

Ce sourire … SungGyu regarda ailleurs et son regard tomba sur la serveuse qui lui faisait elle aussi un grand sourire. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et SungGyu restait bien à côté de SungYeol qui regardait partout autour de lui. Ils savaient tous très bien que le jeune homme cherchait quelqu'un.

**- MyungSoo ne viendra pas.** Lui dit WooHyun.

Il reporta son attention sur lui.

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?**

**- SungGyu, tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

Le regard de toute la table se porta sur lui, et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-** Yeol… Il est venu vendredi dernier…**

**- A l'appartement ? T'es sur ? Parce que j'étais là et je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas…**

**- T'aurais du mal à t'en souvenir, puisque tu dormais dans le canapé avec SungJong.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?**

**- Aucune idée mais il vous a vu, ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu et il est parti.**

SungYeol lui porta un regard lourd de reproche.

-** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?**

**- Parce que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, j'étais perturbé. Désolé, Yeol.**

**- Va falloir que j'aille le voir !**

Le jeune homme se leva mais SungGyu appuya bien sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester assis.

**- Pas l'estomac vide. Tu peux aller le voir demain.**

SungGyu sentit le regard de WooHyun sur lui, et il évita tant bien que mal de le regarder. Qui savait ce que son regard pouvait dire de lui !  
Ils commandèrent et mangèrent. DongWoo et HoYa apportaient une bonne dose de bonne humeur à la table, et il y'en avait besoin. SungYeol faisait la moue et murmurait des choses inintelligibles. Une fois que le repas fut fini, ils payèrent chacun leur part et ils se rendirent au bar où SungJong les attendait. Ils s'installèrent et SungGyu et WooHyun eurent le numéro six. Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent se rasseoir avec les autres.  
Les chanteurs en herbe commençaient à faire leur show, et la tension montait. Rapidement, ce fut leur tour de monter sur scène, et enfin, ils allaient lever le voile sur leur duo mystère.  
La musique démarra et SungGyu avait les yeux rivés sur SungYeol. Il attendait sa réaction avec impatience en sachant parfaitement que Paradise était la chanson préférée de son meilleur ami. Sa réaction ne le déçut pas le moins du monde. Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent encore plus et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le premier sourire sincère depuis une bonne semaine. Ca lui avait manqué. SungGyu se plongea alors à corps perdu dans ce duo, parce qu'il était déterminé à faire en sorte que ce soit le meilleur duo possible. Son regard croisa celui de WooHyun, et ils se mirent à chanter comme ça. Cette chanson sonnait comme un regret. Le duo se finit bien trop vite à son goût et des cris et des applaudissements saluèrent la performance du duo. Ils s'inclinèrent face au public et retournèrent à leur table.

**- Waouh, Hyung ! Paradise, hein ! C'était génial !**

**- Merci, Yeol.**

**- T'étais vraiment très bon aussi, WooHyun. Vos voix vont tellement bien ensemble. Il y'aura d'autres duos ?**

Les deux se regardèrent et ne surent que répondre. Ce n'était rien. L'attention de SungYeol était sur la scène. Ses yeux étaient grands écarquillés. MyungSoo était là. Ils suivirent son regard et le remarquèrent. Ce dernier commença à jouer de son morceau. C'était une chanson triste et il y mettait vraiment du cœur, comme si la chanson lui parlait vraiment. Le regard de SungYeol était posé sur lui, mais il semblait décidé à l'ignorer. SungGyu détourna son regard de la scène pour regarder son meilleur ami, puis son regard glissa sur SungJong qui avait la tête baissé et qui jouait avec la paille de sa boisson.  
Le morceau se finit, et MyungSoo descendit de scène. Il quitta la salle sans plus de cérémonie, et DongWoo et HoYa avaient les yeux rivés sur SungYeol qui semblait être en pleine lutte intérieure. Soudain, il se leva de sa chaise et enfila sa veste. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami et expliqua.

-** Il faut que j'aille le voir. Il faut qu'on s'explique. J'en peux plus de cette situation.**

Il le regardait comme s'il cherchait à ce que SungGyu accepte ce qu'il venait de dire.

- **C'est pas bon de rester comme ça sans s'expliquer.** Dit DongWoo.

- **DongWoo a raison. Qui sait à quel point la situation peut devenir compliquée après.**

SungGyu se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en ignorant volontiers le regard du couple qui était posé sur lui.

**- File Yeol.**

Ce dernier s'approcha de son meilleur ami, lui fit un énorme câlin et sortit de la salle en trombe après avoir hurlé un au revoir à la table. SungGyu eut un léger sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que son meilleur ami irait mieux après tout ça.  
Sur scène, deux autres artistes montèrent sur scène. SungJong se leva d'un coup et annonça qu'il retournait chez lui.

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, SungJong ?**

-** Non merci, ça va aller. A plus tard !**

Et il quitta le bar avant même la fin de la soirée. Il ne restait alors plus que SungGyu, WooHyun, DongWoo et HoYa. Ces deux derniers ne les lâchaient pas du regard. SungGyu se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ces deux là avaient le don de lui faire savoir qu'ils savaient des choses sans pour autant les dire. Ils laissaient planer un suspense que le jeune homme qualifiait d'insupportable. Soudain, HoYa murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de DongWoo et ce dernier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Puis les deux se levèrent de leur siège.

**- On vous laisse, on a plus important à faire.**

**- Si vous nous cherchez, on est chez DongWoo… Mais ne venez pas. Ca pourrait perturber votre innocence.** Dit HoYa avec un sourire.

Ils leur firent signe et ils s'en allèrent main dans la main. WooHyun et SungGyu étaient à présent seuls. Ils se décidèrent aussi à partir du bar après avoir serré la main du gérant qui les félicita car il avait adoré le duo.  
Ils marchaient le long de la rue sans vraiment échanger de mots.

**- Viens avec moi, SungGyu.**

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté, je suis désolée :/ _  
_J'ai été très occupée ! :/ _

_J'avais un autre projet en cours, et je l'ai fini pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Le Pacte & LVSH. _  
_Mais pour LVSH, je n'ai eu qu'un seul avis, alors je n'ai pas de suite. _

_Mais pour le Pacte, j'ai eu la blinde de commentaires. Merci beaucoup 3 _  
_Vous êtes adorables ! _

_Merci à ShimAKTK143 [ waouh, une nouvelle lectrice non fantôme :D ], Luna-Chan, EmyLyn et Zouki pour vos reviews :D _

_Zouki, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans te dévoiler la suite, n'est ce pas ? :D _

_Pour me faire pardonner, je pense poster une nouvelle partie ce soir. _  
_Qu'en dîtes vous ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	9. Céder à La Tentation

- **Viens avec moi, SungGyu.**

Il le suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent à l'appartement de WooHyun. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et SungGyu attendit que le jeune homme prenne la parole.

**- SungGyu…**

Le regard de WooHyun avait quelque chose de suppliant, et de torturé.

**- Je ne peux plus me taire.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai envie de parler.**

SungGyu baissa la tête et murmura :

**- Du baiser.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. J'ai peut-être tout gâché pour notre belle amitié…**

SungGyu revoyait ses images dans sa tête. Les lèvres de WooHyun posées sur les siennes, ses sensations qui l'avaient envahi.

-** Mais je ne regrette rien.**

Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent. Il s'attendait à ce que WooHyun lui dise qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, bien que ce fut lui qui l'avait embrassé.

-** J'en ai simplement marre de ne rien contrôler quand je suis en ta présence. Ni ce qui sort de ma bouche, ni ce que j'ai envie de faire. Tu n'es peut-être pas attiré par les garçons, je sais, mais je ne peux plus me taire.**

- **WooHyun…**

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et SungGyu eut le souffle coupé. Trop d'émotions différentes l'envahirent en même temps.

- **J'en peux plus d'avoir l'image de ton sourire qui hante mes rêves, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me restes comme ça. C'est obsédant. Ton charisme sur scène fait que j'ai énormément de mal à détacher mon regard de toi.**

Le jeune homme avait le regard plongé dans celui de son interlocuteur qui était silencieux. WooHyun aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à se taire, mais il ne contrôlait rien.

**- Pourquoi toi ? Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, je n'ai rien demandé non plus. Depuis qu'on s'est … Enfin, je veux dire, depuis que j'ai embrassé, je ne rêve que d'une chose.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda SungGyu avec le souffle court.

**- De recommencer.**

SungGyu ne comprit pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Quelque chose en lui céda. Il saisit le cou de WooHyun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui rendre avec autant de passion, leurs mains s'emmêlant. Quand leurs mains se désenlacèrent, SungGyu laissa ses mains voyager sur le jeune homme. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant, car ils n'avaient plus de souffle. L'esprit de SungGyu était tout embrumé et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand WooHyun reprit possession de sa bouche. Leurs mains se promenaient l'un sur l'autre, avides d'en découvrir plus, et la petite voix dans la tête de SungGyu qui lui parlait du pacte s'effaça doucement.  
Pour ce soir, il oublierait tout, jusqu'à son propre prénom juste pour chanter celui de WooHyun à tue-tête. Il perdrait tout contrôle…  
Et pire encore. Il aimera ça.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, SungYeol quittait le bar d'un pas pressé. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il se devait de rattraper MyungSoo et de lui dire. Soudain, SungYeol s'arrêta. Mais que voulait-il lui dire ? Et surtout, pourquoi cherchait-il à tout expliquer à MyungSoo ?  
Il secoua la tête. C'était évident. La situation était injuste. SungYeol n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il se devait de lui dire. Alors il se remit en marche et se pressa jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait être certain de le trouver. Son appartement. Cependant, il le trouva un peu avant.

**- MyungSoo !**

Ce dernier cessa de marcher mais ne se retourna pas. SungYeol se pressa pour le rattraper et le força à se retourner.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être là.**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que j'ai pas envie de te voir.**

**- Et si moi, j'ai envie de te voir, je fais quoi ?**

**- Réprime cette envie.**

SungYeol se sentit encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était auparavant, mais il était déterminé. Alors que MyungSoo se remit en marche, il se planta pile devant lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-** Tu es injuste MyungSoo ! Un moment, tu viens me kidnapper pour qu'on aille regarder des films ensemble et le moment d'après, tu me fuis comme la peste ! Mets-toi d'accord avec toi-même, bon sang !**

**- Tu cherches ma compagnie maintenant ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?**

MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête avec toi, alors rentre chez toi...**

**- Pas question ! Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !**

**- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit.**

Et il le bouscula légèrement en montant les escaliers et en retournant à son appartement. SungYeol était bouleversé, et il serrait les poings alors qu'il sentait les larmes couler. Cependant, sa détermination ne l'avait pas quitté. Alors il monta les escaliers et entra chez MyungSoo. Ce dernier semblait être dans la salle de bain et quand il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer, il en sortit et sembla profondément agacé de voir SungYeol.

**- Va t'en ou j'appelle la police.**

**- Tu as qu'à fermer la porte de ton appartement à clé si tu ne veux pas que des gens comme moi s'y introduisent.**

**- J'ai rien à te dire.**

-** Je suis convaincu du contraire. Pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis une semaine ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

**- Quel genre de personne s'introduit dans ta vie comme ça, attend de se rendre indispensable avant d'en disparaitre sans la moindre explication ?**

MyungSoo ouvrit et referma la bouche.

**- Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues, MyungSoo, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout.**

**- Tu t'en remettras. Je suis certain que SungJong sera plus que ravi de se rendre indispensable pour toi.**

Son regard lançait des éclairs.

**- Pourquoi tu me parles de SungJong ?**

Ca y est. SungYeol allait arriver là où il voulait.

**- D'ailleurs, file, il doit t'attendre.**

**- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me blesses ?**

MyungSoo se mordit la langue alors que les yeux de SungYeol se remplissaient de larmes. Ce dernier prit de profondes inspirations pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à cet instant précis.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal, MyungSoo. Je te rencontre un beau jour en train de faire de la guitare dans le parc, et tu n'imagines pas le savon que j'ai failli me prendre parce que j'étais en retard à cause de toi. Quelques temps plus tard, DongWoo me présente un ami à lui … TOI.**

SungYeol appuya chaque mot d'un coup dans l'épaule de MyungSoo.

- **Tu te fais une place tranquillement dans mon quotidien en m'emmenant au cinéma toute une après-midi, en apparaissant toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins. Tu m'apprends même à jouer de la guitare et là, tu disparais. Bordel, si c'était pour faire ça, t'avais qu'à pas apparaître en premier lieu !**

Il allait se mettre à pleurer pour de bon là. Il serra encore les dents, et il se dirigea vers la porte, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Il sortit de l'appartement sans un mot en plus, et il marchait dans la rue, sans rien dire. Les larmes dévalaient toutes seules ses joues. Il arriva dans le parc et il s'installa sous un arbre quelconque.

De son côté, MyungSoo venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait une connerie, alors il enfila à nouveau sa veste, ferma sa porte à clé cette fois, et partit vers l'appartement de SungGyu et SungYeol dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui réponde. Cependant, personne n'était là. Il partit aussitôt dans l'autre sens et il se mit à errer en réfléchissant à toute vitesse où pouvait bien se trouver SungYeol. Pendant un court instant, alors qu'il traversait le parc, il pensait qu'il était allé chez SungJong et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Cependant, c'est à cet instant précis que ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette familière endormie sous l'arbre. Il s'approcha alors et l'observa un peu. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et là, MyungSoo se détestait vraiment. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Inconsciemment, la tête de SungYeol se colla plus à la main de MyungSoo.

-** Pardon SungYeol…**

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et murmura.

- **SungJong est comme mon petit frère. SungGyu est comme mon grand frère. Je ne peux pas vivre ni sans l'un ni sans l'autre, me force pas à choisir entre toi et eux…**

**- On en reparlera plus tard.**

Il le fit grimper sur son dos et l'entraîna jusqu'à son appartement. Les bras de SungYeol étaient autour de son cou, et ses jambes étaient autour de sa taille. Il lui tenait en place et il marchait en même temps. Le jeune homme semblait s'être à nouveau assoupi. MyungSoo ouvrit la porte comme il put, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il le posa en douceur sur le lit, et lui ôta ses chaussures.

-** MyungSoo…**

Il détourna son attention des chaussures de SungYeol et vit que ce dernier le regardait.

**- Repose-toi. Je vais dormir dans le canapé.**

MyungSoo mit doucement les couvertures sur SungYeol et sortit de la pièce après avoir éteint la lampe. Il alla prendre une douche puis il s'installa dans son canapé. Il ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui. Le clair de lune éclairait plutôt bien la pièce, alors MyungSoo ouvrit les yeux et sentit le canapé s'affaisser. Il sentit alors que SungYeol s'installait tranquillement sur ses jambes.

- **Puisque ça semble être la seule méthode pour que tu m'écoutes, alors je suis prêt à le faire.**

-** SungYeol, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je veux qu'on parle.**

MyungSoo soupira mais ne bougea pas. Après tout, il ne le pouvait pas.

-** SungGyu m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu étais venu vendredi dernier pour me voir, mais tu m'as vu endormi sur le canapé avec SungJong.**

**- Ca ne m'a pas plu.** Avoua MyungSoo.

**- SungJong est comme mon petit frère.**

Les yeux de SungYeol pétillaient dans le noir.

- **Je serai sorti avec toi volontiers si je ne dormais pas. Je suis désolé.**

**- Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose.**

**- Ah oui ?**

MyungSoo hocha la tête. Soudain, SungYeol commença à lui donner des petits coups dans la poitrine.

-** Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores pendant une semaine sans me le donner ? Est-ce que tu sais les soirées et les journées que j'ai passé à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu te faire pour que tu m'ignores et que tu veuilles disparaitre de ma vie. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**

**- Te faire quoi ?**

**- T'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir spécial à tes yeux avant de me rayer de ta vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé !**

Il continuait à lui donner des petits coups et MyungSoo saisit ses deux poignets, se redressa et captura les lèvres de SungYeol dans les siennes. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, ne tarda pas à lui rendre le baiser avec autant d'ardeur. MyungSoo lâcha vite ses poignets et le laissa lui passer les mains dans les cheveux en rapprochant leurs visages pour approfondir le baiser. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles caressaient doucement le visage de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans se toucher. Les mains de SungYeol s'amusaient dans les cheveux de MyungSoo, alors que celles de ce dernier se promenaient dans son dos.

**- Soo …**

Le regard de MyungSoo se fondit dans celui de SungYeol.

**- Arrête la torture et embrasse-moi.**

MyungSoo eut un petit sourire en coin et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Le baiser commença de façon douce et devint rapidement très passionné. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent ce baiser, MyungSoo regarda les lèvres rougies et abusées de SungYeol, et n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer à les embrasser. SungYeol lui paraissait tellement fragile. Ses grands yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés des larmes qu'il avait versées à cause de lui. Une de ses mains quitta le dos du jeune homme et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ce dernier s'installa encore plus confortablement sur ses jambes et il se blottissait contre le guitariste. Ce dernier déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de l'homme qu'il avait dans ses bras alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- **Tu es fatigué ?**

**- Oui.** Murmura SungYeol.

MyungSoo se leva et souleva le jeune homme encore blotti contre lui puis il l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour le poser dans son lit. Cependant, SungYeol ne le lâchait pas et l'obligea à se coucher à ses côtés. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et ils s'endormirent, enlacés.

Le lendemain, quand SungGyu se réveilla, il était contre WooHyun dans son lit. Il se redressa et regretta bien vite la manœuvre. Il était encore un peu endormi, mais il se frotta les yeux, et commença à réunir ses affaires et ses souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Il commença à se rhabiller et il laissa son regard traîner sur WooHyun. Ce dernier s'étira et le regarda.

**- Gyu … Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Il faut que je rentre chez moi. J'ai un train dans deux heures et des valises à faire.**

**- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

**- Non, ça va aller. Rendors-toi.**

WooHyun l'attira contre lui et lui dit :

**- D'accord. Tu vas me manquer…**

Et il lui vola un baiser, puis il laissa SungGyu partir.  
L'air frais lui fit un choc. Il caressait ses joues en feu, son corps brûlait encore des délicieuses sensations qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Cependant, c'était comme un double feu. Il se sentait heureux, et en même temps, il paniquait un peu. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti … Ca…  
Il avait la tête dans les nuages et il approchait de l'appartement et il cessa de marcher directement lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami revenait aussi dans la direction opposée, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussi et le fixa, les yeux grands écarquillés.

**- TOI ?**

Ils se pressèrent de rentrer dans leur appartement et se posèrent dans le canapé, avec un petit déjeuner en vitesse.

-** Où est ce que tu as passé la nuit ?**

**- Chez MyungSoo. Avoua SungYeol avec un sourire.**

**- Vous vous êtes expliqués ?**

**- Plus ou moins… Et toi, t'étais où ?**

SungGyu vit le regard qui lui était porté et il répondit.

-** Etant donné que mon meilleur ami m'avait laissé tomber, que SungJong est parti peu après toi, rapidement suivi de DongWoo et HoYa, on est parti se promener avec WooHyun…**

**- Et t'as fini dans son lit.**

**- Yah … oui…**

SungYeol sourit malgré tout.

-** C'était évident.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Quand vous avez chanté tous les deux, il y'avait de telles émotions qui circulaient entre vous. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose entre vous deux ce soir-là.**

SungGyu se sentit rougir.

**- Et toi, vous avez fait quoi ?**

**- On s'est engueulé, puis il a trouvé une bonne méthode pour me faire taire…**

**- Laquelle ? Je vais prendre des notes !**

**- Il m'a embrassé.**

**- Finalement, je ne voulais pas savoir.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et préparèrent leurs valises. SungGyu avait appelé un taxi et il ne tarda pas à arriver. Cependant, ils furent bloqués dans un bouchon en plein Séoul et ils durent courir pour avoir leur train. Une fois à l'intérieur et bien installé, ils reprirent leur conversation.

**- Comment tu te sens, Yeol ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

-** Je me sens … Bien ? Et toi ?**

**- Je … Je sais pas vraiment.**

**- Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé avec WooHyun ?**

**- Oui et non.**

**- Pourquoi oui ?**

**- Parce que la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est de tomber amoureux de lui.**

**- Mais on peut toujours garder nos distances… Même avec le baiser…**

**- Un baiser, oui… Mais je suis surement allé trop loin…**

Il était assis, et son dos lui faisait un peu mal. Ca le brûlait encore, et il mentirait s'il disait que ça s'était mal passé. Cependant, cette voix qui s'était tu la veille revenait de plus belle et elle lui criait dessus. SungYeol s'endormit dans le train, laissant SungGyu seul avec ses démons. Devait-il laisser WooHyun se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur ou devait-il pour son bien être et pour celui du pacte reprendre ses distances avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?  
Coincé dans son dilemme, SungGyu ne vit pas passer les deux heures de train, et il réveilla SungYeol pour qu'ils puissent aller dans leur famille respective.  
Deux semaines de vacances, peut-être parviendrait-il à tirer cette affaire au clair pendant ce temps ? 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je devais poster ce chapitre il y'a environ une semaine, mais je n'ai pas pu. _  
_Je suis désolée :( _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? :( _

_Sinon, je parie que vous avez ADORE cette partie ~ _

_Merci à ShimAKTK143, Akimi-Chung Ae, EmyLyn, Luna-Chan & Zouki pour vos reviews :D _  
_Ca fait chaud au coeur de les lire :D _

_Je compte poster un chapitre de Love VS Hate cette semaine - si j'y arrive- et je posterai surement une nouvelle partie en fin de semaine ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	10. Retrouvailles

**_« Joyeux Noël, WooHyun ! »_**

**_« Il ne peut pas être si joyeux que ça … »_**

**_« Pourquoi ? »_**

**_« Parce que je n'aurai pas le cadeau que je veux sous le sapin. »_**

**_« Et qu'est ce que c'est, ce cadeau ? »_**

**_« C'est toi. »_**

SungGyu empêcha un énorme sourire de se faire une place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il avait une paire d'yeux braquée sur lui. Il était dans la chambre de SungYeol et ce dernier tenait son téléphone tellement fort entre ses doigts qu'il était sur que la marque du téléphone était gravé dans sa peau. Il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

**- Envoie-lui un message…**

Son meilleur ami cessa de marcher et le regarda encore droit dans les yeux.

**- Tu crois ?**

**- T'as son numéro, au moins ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pris son téléphone et j'ai appelé le mien avec.**

SungGyu lui sourit, alors que SungYeol recommença à faire les cent pas.

-** Et si je lui envoie un message, je dis quoi ?**

**- Souhaite-lui au moins un joyeux Noël.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je devrais lui envoyer un message en premier ? Et s'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi ? Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Et si …**

Plus SungYeol faisait des suppositions, et plus SungGyu avait envie de lui taper la tête contre le mur ou de lui dérouler un long rouleau de scotch autour de la bouche.

**- SungYeol, envoie-lui ce fichu message avant que je ne te fasse avaler ton téléphone pièce par pièce.**

Il le regarda, les yeux grands écarquillés, et il éloigna son téléphone le plus possible de son meilleur ami.

**- Tu as reçu un message de WooHyun ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi il t'envoie un message et pourquoi MyungSoo ne m'en envoie pas ?**

**- J'ai deux théories pour toi.**

Il cessa à nouveau de marcher et sembla l'écouter attentivement.

-** Lesquelles ?**

**- La première est qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a ton numéro…**

SungYeol ne parlait plus, et il semblait hésitant.

-** Et la deuxième ?**

**- WooHyun m'a envoyé un message parce que je lui en ai envoyé un. Si tu veux tellement un message de MyungSoo, envoie-lui en un d'abord. C'est comme ça que ça marche.**

Le plus jeune des deux gonfla ses joues.

-** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je veux tant que ça un message de sa part ? Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien…**

**- Donc tu veux un message.**

SungYeol finit par se laisser tomber sur son propre lit. On frappa à la porte de la chambre et le petit frère de SungYeol apparut à la porte.

**- Hyung, les parents disent que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de faire les cents pas, le parquet va s'abîmer et tu vas faire un trou dans le plafond.**

**- DaeYeol, sors de ma chambre.**

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.  
SungYeol se redressa alors sur son lit et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone.

- **Ne réfléchis pas et appuie sur envoyer.**

Il le fit. Et soudain, le revoilà debout sur ses jambes.

-** Oh bon sang, je n'aurai pas dû lui envoyer ça !**

Et il commença à paniquer tout seul.

- **Montre-moi ton téléphone.**

Il lui prit des mains finalement, et lut le message. C'était un simple « **_Joyeux Noël, MyungSoo ~_** » typique de SungYeol, et SungGyu regarda son meilleur ami stresser tout seul, incrédule.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il a, ton message ?**

**- C'était peut-être pas assez formel…**

**- Il est parfait ton message… Quoi que j'aurai ajouté un cœur ou deux…**

SungYeol le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- **Pourquoi j'aurai mis des cœurs ?**

**- Peut-être pour refléter ceux qu'il y'a dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu parles de lui.**

Il s'apprêtait à nier mais le regard de SungGyu le défiait de le faire. Alors il ouvrit et referma sa bouche.

**- Il y'avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, Yeol.**

**- Comment, comme ça ?**

**- Heureux, stressé … Amoureux ?**

Les joues de SungYeol prirent une jolie teinte rouge et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de SungGyu, amusé.

- **Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

Il s'apprêta à dire autre chose quand son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. Ce dernier lui fit tellement peur qu'il le lança sur le lit, par surprise. SungGyu éclata de rire et regarda le nom de l'émetteur.

- **C'est MyungSoo.**

**- SERIEUX ?!**

Il se jeta sur le lit et lut le message. SungGyu observait chacune des réactions de SungYeol. Le message faisait surement quelques petits mots, mais il aurait parié que son meilleur ami était en train de l'apprendre.

-** Il me demande comment je vais… Qu'est ce que je réponds ?**

**- Réponds-lui simplement…**

**- Je lui dis que je vais bien ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Mais si je réponds ça, il va se dire que je vis bien sans lui…**

**- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**- No-Si ! Enfin, rien ne change, quoi !**

Il éclata de rire face au visage légèrement paniqué de SungYeol. Il saisit le téléphone de son meilleur ami et envoya le message à sa place.

**_« Ca va, mais ça pourrait aller mieux… »_**

**- Hyung, tu ne peux pas lui envoyer ça ?**

**- Si, je peux. Regarde.**

Il appuya sur la touche et le SMS fut envoyé. SungYeol le regarda, les yeux grands écarquillés.

**- Hyung !**

**- Tu me remercieras plus tard !**

SungGyu sourit alors qu'il vit SungYeol relire les messages, légèrement inquiet. L'aîné des deux savait qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises, contrairement à ce que son meilleur ami semblait penser. Les deux se dévoraient des yeux lorsqu'ils étaient l'un face à l'autre.  
Son propre téléphone vibra sur le lit et il lut le message rapidement, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres. Etait-ce des papillons qui s'étaient installés dans son estomac ? Etait-ce vraiment normal qu'il se sente si bien avec juste ces quelques mots ? Il regarda son meilleur ami et vit qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état de lucidité que lui.

Oh bon sang… Tenir ce pacte promettait d'être une mission plutôt difficile.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils avaient tous les deux vraiment hâte de retourner à Séoul. Alors les voila tous les deux à attendre leur train, deux énormes valises chacun et des sacs remplis de plats préparés soigneusement par leurs parents. Ils ne disaient rien, et voyaient que leur train avait dix minutes de retard. La journée commençait bien.  
Ils poireautaient, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Le train arriva au bout de vingt minutes de retard et c'était un vieux coucou. Ils coincèrent leur valise quelque part entre eux et sous leur siège comme ils le pouvaient. Le train était plein à craquer.  
Ils soupirèrent.

-** Impatient ?** Dit SungGyu en regardant SungYeol jouer avec son téléphone.

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

**- De quand date ton dernier message de MyungSoo ?**

**- Douze minutes et seize secondes…**

Soudain, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et ouvrit et referma la bouche.

- **Tais-toi, Hyung.**

Ce dernier éclata de rire. Il taquinait SungYeol, mais il n'était pas mieux… Sauf que son dernier message datait d'il y'a quatre minutes et vingt sept secondes. Et ça, ça faisait toute la différence.  
Le trajet était long, incroyablement long, et les deux papotaient de tout et de rien, mais leurs conversations dérivaient souvent sur les deux artistes qui avaient su capter leur attention.  
Quand le train arriva en gare de Séoul, les deux traînèrent leurs valises derrière eux. C'était plutôt lourd, même pour eux. Ils furent on-ne-peut-plus soulagés d'être arrivés à leur appartement. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires le plus vite possible dans leur chambre et ils étaient seulement en train de défaire les gros sacs de nourriture préparée qu'on frappait déjà à la porte. SungYeol et SungGyu échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune n'aille voir qui c'était. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, un DongWoo un peu trop ravi de le voir lui sauta dessus et il se retrouva littéralement allongé sur le dos et sur le sol.

**- ENFIN VOUS ETES REVENUS ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT !**

**- DongWoo, ça, c'était mon tympan et il est loin de te remercier.**

Soudain, SungYeol sentit le poids de DongWoo disparaitre et il fut plus facile de respirer. HoYa le tenait dans ses bras, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**- Où est SungGyu-Hyung ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Cherche dans la cuisine, à moins qu'il soit parti se planquer…**

**- JE T'AI ENTENDU !**

SungYeol sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. HoYa relâcha DongWoo et ce dernier courut dans la cuisine et rapidement un BOUM se fit entendre.

**- C'est moi ou le bruit était plus fort pour Hyung que pour moi ?**

**- Il a du y mettre plus de force…** Murmura HoYa, en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux se précipitèrent vers la cuisine où DongWoo était en train de disputer SungGyu pour être parti trop longtemps loin d'eux, et SungGyu ne réagissait pas vraiment. HoYa écarta encore une fois son petit ami de leur ami, et SungYeol aida son meilleur ami à se relever.  
DongWoo les regardait avec un grand sourire.

-** Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?**

**- Samedi ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ce soir ?**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- La soirée scène ouverte.**

**- Lee SungYeol, fais-moi chanter ce soir, et je te force sur scène avec moi.**

**- Ne fais pas ça, il serait capable d'avoir des fangirls, lui aussi.** Rit HoYa.

Tous se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à leur porte et HoYa se déplaça pour ouvrir, comme si c'était son appartement. SungJong apparut et leur jeta tous un regard sévère.

-** Vous faîtes la fête sans moi ?**

**- On est ravi de te revoir aussi, Jonggie.** Sourit SungYeol en le prenant dans ses bras.

**- On vient de rentrer.** Précisa SungGyu.

- **Et nous, on vient d'arriver.**

SungJong les regarda, suspicieux.

-** Vous ne deviez pas arriver, il y'a une heure et demie ?**

**- Il y'a eu des légers contretemps… Et des bouchons sur la route entre la gare et l'appartement.**

Il hocha la tête et DongWoo tapa dans ses mains.

**- Les garçons. Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous préparer. On va au bar !**

**- On ne peut pas plutôt se reposer ?**

**- Non.** Répondirent leurs trois amis, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Ils soupirèrent et allèrent chacun leur tour sous la douche alors que leurs amis attendaient plus ou moins patiemment sur le canapé.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils se rendirent vers le bar en se racontant leurs vacances. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et la soirée allait commencer. Les lumières de la scène étaient éteintes et tous s'installèrent rapidement. DongWoo et HoYa souriaient tranquillement, alors que SungGyu et SungYeol regardaient partout autour d'eux, à la recherche de deux silhouettes particulières. SungJong ne disait rien.  
La musique démarra sur scène, et les lumières s'allumèrent sur un MyungSoo à la guitare et WooHyun au chant. Le regard des deux meilleurs amis était braqué sur la scène et ne la lâchait plus. Les deux sur la scène donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient et ils regardaient partout autour d'eux. WooHyun fut le premier à remarquer le retour des deux et pendant quelques courtes secondes, pendant que MyungSoo avait un solo de guitare, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis il recommença à chanter, sans jamais lâcher SungGyu du regard et ce dernier semblait incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à MyungSoo pour relever la tête de sa guitare et croiser directement le regard pétillant de SungYeol. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du guitariste qui reporta son attention vers sa guitare, en faisant bouder légèrement SungYeol. DongWoo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et hurla dans son oreille.

- **MyungSoo est content.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungYeol, curieux.

**- Parce que son fanboy préféré est revenu.**

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme alors que DongWoo éclata de rire et que MyungSoo reposa son regard pile sur lui, ce qui n'arrangea rien.  
WooHyun, lui, chantait comme si sa vie en dépendait et SungGyu l'écoutait comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'il avait à faire de sa vie. La musique s'arrêta et les clients/curieux applaudirent. Les deux artistes s'inclinèrent et descendirent de scène puis ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la table. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis alors que les deux artistes passaient de bras en bras avant de finir dans les bras qui les intéressaient le plus.

**- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ce soir.** Dit WooHyun, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- **Eh bien, on ne comptait pas venir non plus.** Précisa SungGyu.

- **On a pas vraiment eu le choix.** Ajouta SungYeol en pointant le couple et SungJong du doigt.

**- Et tu regrettes d'être là ?** Demanda MyungSoo en regardant SungYeol droit dans les yeux.

Les joues de ce dernier devinrent vraiment rouges, et il murmura :

**- Pas le moins du monde.**

Cependant, MyungSoo sembla l'avoir entendu et il lui sourit, n'arrangeant en rien la rougeur des joues de SungYeol. Sous la table, personne ne le vit, mais la main du jeune homme trouva rapidement celle du guitariste qui ne laissa rien paraître mais leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. SungGyu et WooHyun se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et ils avaient le regard de leurs amis qui pesait sur eux. Cependant, rien ne se passait de leur côté, que ce soit discret ou pas. Quand leurs amis ne les regardaient pas, SungGyu sentait le regard de WooHyun sur lui, et il en avait des frissons. Bon sang qu'il lui avait manqué !  
SungJong avait le regard braqué sur SungYeol et MyungSoo, et SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son expression de visage assez froide.

- **Jonggie, tout va bien ?**

Il cessa alors immédiatement de les regarder et reporta son attention sur son Hyung qui le regardait, inquiet. Il lui fit un sourire, mais un mot lui vint en tête : Faux.

**- Bien sur ! Je me sens … pas terrible, pour tout dire.**

**- Tu devrais aller te reposer, alors.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Tu as surement raison.** Sourit à nouveau SungJong.** A plus tard !**

Et il quitta le bar sans plus d'explication, rien.  
Le regard de DongWoo et HoYa passaient entre les deux duos.

- **Alors, ces deux semaines ont été longues, n'est ce pas ?** Dit DongWoo avec un énorme sourire.

- **Ne pas te voir pendant si longtemps, DongWoo, c'était horrible.** Dit SungGyu avec un sourire.

HoYa entoura la taille de son petit ami de ses bras et l'attira à lui comme s'il voulait le garder jalousement pour lui.

-** Tu ne parles pas comme ça de mon petit ami, toi !**

SungYeol et SungGyu se tapèrent dans la main.

**- C'était vraiment trop facile.**

DongWoo éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. Comme le rire du jeune homme était communicatif, ils se retrouvèrent tous à rire un peu, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.  
La soirée passa vite et DongWoo et HoYa s'en allèrent en premier, laissant les quatre autres seuls. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les quatre que WooHyun passa un bras autour de la taille de SungGyu et l'attira contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- **Tu m'as manqué.**

SungGyu sourit et fit quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à faire. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de passants puis il saisit le col de WooHyun et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais c'était suffisant pour les faire rougir tous les deux, et les faire sourire comme deux adolescents amoureux.  
A côté d'eux, SungYeol et MyungSoo se tenaient la main et arrivèrent au niveau du parc, là où leur chemin devait se séparer. SungYeol allait lâcher la main du guitariste mais ce dernier refusa. Au contraire, il fit un geste rapide et le jeune homme lui tomba presque dans les bras.

- **Où est ce que tu comptes aller, comme ça ?**

**- A mon appartement.** Répondit SungYeol sur un ton hésitant.

MyungSoo lui sourit et secoua la tête.

**- Non, tu viens avec moi.**

Puis le guitariste se tourna vers SungGyu et WooHyun qui étaient sur leur petit nuage.

-** SungGyu-Hyung, je garde SungYeol avec moi, ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !**

**- Au contraire, allez-y !** Répondit WooHyun sans laisser le temps à SungGyu de parler, puis il ajouta : **On aura l'appartement pour nous.**

Ils se firent un rapide signe de la main et MyungSoo entraîna SungYeol avec lui, ce dernier ne protestait pas. Le guitariste ouvrit très vite la porte de son appartement, et fit entrer le jeune homme. Il posa délicatement son étui de guitare dans un coin.  
Dans l'obscurité casi totale de la pièce, MyungSoo s'approcha à pas de loup de SungYeol, et le saisit par la taille avant de l'attirer contre lui, et de lui voler un long baiser passionné auquel le jeune homme répondit avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Le guitariste le souleva légèrement du sol et les longues jambes du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de lui.  
MyungSoo l'entraîna dans le noir jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de se placer au dessus de lui et de voler à nouveau ses lèvres. Ils étaient passionnés et continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons leur crient d'arrêter. Le souffle de MyungSoo tapait sur les lèvres de SungYeol dont le regard était légèrement voilé.

**- C'était long, deux semaines.** Dit le guitariste, sans jamais quitter son amant des yeux.

-** J'ai pensé la même chose.** Sourit le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que MyungSoo ne se lasse et se fasse rouler à côté de SungYeol dans le lit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et ôta son haut devant son amant qui n'en ratait pas une miette. Puis il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et l'aida à enlever son jean, les chaussures déjà dans un coin de la pièce. Puis MyungSoo se relaissa tomber à ses côtés et le serra tout contre lui, les jambes de SungYeol s'emmêlant déjà aux siennes, comme si elles étaient faîtes pour fusionner ensemble. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser au niveau du cœur du guitariste qui sourit, ses yeux pétillants alors qu'il avait à nouveau éteint la lampe.  
Ils papotèrent un peu, s'embrassèrent beaucoup et finirent par s'endormir enlacés.

SungGyu et WooHyun observaient MyungSoo embarquer un SungYeol bien trop calme à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

**- Tu ne repars plus, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Ma famille vit toujours à deux heures d'ici.** Dit SungGyu.

WooHyun fit une grimace, et l'autre chanteur déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls, tout s'était toujours accéléré entre eux et SungGyu ne savait plus vraiment où il en était ni ce qu'il voulait… Mais il était sur d'une chose. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de SungGyu et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Au départ, le silence les entourait, alors que le regard de WooHyun ne le quittait pas une seule seconde.

**- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Ca dépend, tu as quoi ?**

**- Attends, je vais voir.**

SungGyu se leva du canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine puis il ouvrit le frigo.

**- J'ai de la limonade et des jus de fruits… Tu veux quoi ?**

Il se mit à frissonner quand les mains de WooHyun se posèrent sur son torse. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Les deux mains glissèrent légèrement plus bas et passèrent carrément sous le haut, faisant encore plus frissonner le jeune homme qui aurait souhaité mettre ça sur le compte du frigo encore ouvert devant lui. Ses mains étaient froides, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien, et pourtant, elles étaient si douces.

**- La limonade me va très bien.**

Il la prit alors du frigo et la tendit à WooHyun.

**- Pourquoi deux ? On peut partager…**

SungGyu ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, ou si la voix du chanteur était vraiment devenue plus grave. Il le vit ouvrir une bouteille, remettre l'autre dans le frigo et commencer à en boire un peu avant de la lui tendre. Il en but un peu, lui aussi et soudain, WooHyun plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. SungGyu était surpris mais il se laissa rapidement aller, car les lèvres du jeune homme étaient comme toxiques. Elles lui avaient manqués, bien qu'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Les bras de SungGyu s'enroulèrent autour du cou du chanteur, les rapprochant encore plus. Il emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors que celles de WooHyun se promenèrent à nouveau sous le haut du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner sans arrêt et il adorait cette réaction. SungGyu cherchait à se coller de plus en plus au corps de son amant, alors que ses mains se promenaient sur son torse.  
WooHyun brisa le baiser et prit la parole.

**- J'aime beaucoup ta limonade.**

Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, et ils brillaient du même éclat. L'une des mains de WooHyun se promena au niveau du cœur de SungGyu et il fit de petits ronds à cet endroit précis, juste pour entendre le souffle du jeune homme se faire plus saccadé.  
SungGyu ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Son cerveau commençait à griller, et son regard se posait sur les lèvres de WooHyun.

**- WooHyun …**

**- Hum ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire ?** Demanda-t'il une toute petite voix toute tremblante.

WooHyun sourit, et le cœur de SungGyu rata des battements. D'ailleurs, ce dernier dû le sentir. Il approcha son souffle de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

**- Je vais te faire devenir mien.**

SungGyu déglutit et les lèvres de WooHyun trouvèrent à nouveau les siennes. Le baiser était plus lent, et toutes les barrières du chanteur tombaient les unes après les autres. Il n'avait vraiment plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, et peu importe ce qu'il tentait pour récupérer un peu ses esprits, ses bras semblaient s'être transformés en gélatine et sa peau recommençait à le brûler.  
Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins … Il laissa WooHyun faire prendre le dessus et il ne savait pas s'il devait le regretter ou pas. Cependant ça confirma une chose.  
WooHyun lui avait bien manqué.

Ce weekend-là, SungGyu et SungYeol ne se virent pas beaucoup.  
Le lundi, ils rentrèrent chacun leur tour à leur appartement, les yeux pétillants et ils se préparèrent en silence pour aller en cours. 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Il va vraiment falloir que je me remette à écrire cette fiction. _  
_J'ai encore deux parties d'écrites ^^ _  
_Mais ça va aller ^^ _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ^^ _

_Le chapitre précédent a plu, apparemment ;) _

_J'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! _

_Il faut que je me remette dans le bain, et que j'écrive ce chapitre pour LVSH 3 ^^ _  
_Je pense le poster demain soir ou dimanche. _

_A très vite ? _

_Bisouxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	11. Le Secret de SungJong

Les jours passaient doucement, mais surement.  
Le samedi soir était déjà arrivé, et SungYeol et SungGyu étaient tous les deux dans leur appartement en train de se préparer. Le téléphone de SungYeol se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier ferma sa chemise en vitesse et se jeta sur le canapé où le téléphone était sagement posé. Son expression de visage changea du tout au tout.

**- HYUNG !**

**- Quoi ?** Cria SungGyu de sa chambre.

- **SungJong ne viendra pas ce soir.**

La porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami s'ouvrit et il en sortit.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il me dit qu'il est malade.**

SungGyu regarda son meilleur ami et soupira.

- **SungYeol, ta chemise est mal boutonnée.**

Ce dernier baissa la tête et la ferma mieux. Puis il se leva du canapé et se rendit vers la cuisine.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais préparer de la soupe pour Jonggie !**

**- Non, non, tu feras ça plus tard ! On doit rejoindre DongWoo et HoYa au bar.**

Le plus jeune des deux fit la moue et SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit :

**- Et t'as MyungSoo qui t'attendra aussi.**

**- C'est horrible à quel point tu me connais bien.**

SungGyu sourit et laissa le jeune homme finir de se préparer. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent au bar. Là bas, DongWoo et HoYa les attendaient déjà.

**- Dis donc, on a plus beaucoup de nouvelles de vous, les mecs.** Dit HoYa, le regard pétillant de malice.

**- Désolés, nous sommes très … occupés.**

**- Occupés, tu dis.** Sourit DongWoo.

SungYeol et SungGyu toussèrent en même temps pour cacher les rougeurs de leurs joues.

- **Et Jonggie, il est où ?** Demanda HoYa.

- **Il a envoyé un message à SungYeol pour lui dire qu'il était malade.**

**- C'est ça la moue que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**- Yah !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que SungYeol boudait de plus belle. Les lumières de la scène s'allumèrent et le premier talent monta sur scène. SungGyu sursauta quand un bras fit le tour de sa taille alors que WooHyun s'installait tranquillement à ses côtés, sans un mot de plus. DongWoo éclata de rire.

-** T'auras peut-être dû faire plus de bruit en arrivant, WooHyun.**

**- Sa réaction me plait bien.** Sourit ce dernier.

**- Et MyungSoo, il est où ?** Demanda SungYeol en faisant la moue.

**- Il ne t'a pas dit ?**

**- Non, qu'est ce qu'il était supposé me dire ?**

**- Qu'il ne venait pas ce soir.**

L'expression de visage de SungYeol tomba encore plus. La soirée passait doucement et soudain, quelques notes à la guitare attirèrent l'attention de SungYeol vers la scène où se trouvait MyungSoo, en train de jouer, les yeux rivés sur lui. SungGyu colla un coup de coude dans les côtes de WooHyun.

**- Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas venir ?**

**- C'est MyungSoo qui m'a demandé de mentir… Il est arrivé en même temps que moi, mais il voulait voir la réaction de SungYeol.**

**- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.** Dit SungGyu.

WooHyun fit aussi la moue, mais SungGyu était plus occupé à avoir le regard qui passait de MyungSoo à SungYeol. Il connaissait ce regard.  
Le morceau se finit et MyungSoo s'approcha de la table. Il salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais SungYeol. Ce dernier fit la moue.

-** T'es content de ce que tu as vu ?** Lui demanda HoYa.

- **Très.**

Et là, personne ne l'avait vu venir, mais SungYeol colla des dizaines de coup de poings dans l'épaule de MyungSoo. Et autre chose que personne n'avait vu venir non plus, le guitariste saisit les poignets du jeune homme, l'attira vers lui et captura ses lèvres un court instant. Ca eut l'effet escompté. SungYeol était calmé. Ca n'avait surement duré que quelques secondes, pas assez pour attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit aux alentours, mais à leur table, personne n'en avait raté une miette.

- **C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de tes fanboys ?** Demanda DongWoo, avec un sourire.

- **Non, seulement ce fanboy là.**

HoYa éclata de rire.

- **Au moins, tes méthodes marchent pour le faire taire.**

**- Oui, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.**

**- Evidemment.** Sourit DongWoo.

SungGyu et WooHyun se levèrent de leur siège.

**- C'est notre tour. A plus tard !**

Ils montèrent sur scène tous les deux et les filles criaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

**- Une nouvelle chanson ?** Demanda HoYa.

**- Non, ils vont rechanter Paradise en attendant de trouver mieux.** Dit SungYeol.

**- T'as récupéré ta voix ?** Le taquina DongWoo.

Il lui tira la langue, puis ils se concentrèrent plus sur la scène où leurs amis étaient en train de faire un carton. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le chantaient, mais il y'avait quelque chose en plus, cette fois-ci.

- **Faut qu'ils arrêtent de se regarder comme ça sinon, ça va vite finir en spectacle interdit au moins de dix-huit ans.** Dit HoYa.

- **Je suis certain que ça finit déjà comme ça en vrai, tu sais.** Répliqua SungYeol.

**- Sérieux ?**

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air.

**- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Je ne trahirai pas SungGyu-Hyung.**

DongWoo affichait un grand sourire.  
La chanson se finit et les deux descendirent de scène et rejoignirent leurs amis.

- **Alors comme ça, ça finit en quelque chose d'interdit au moins de dix-huit ans quand vous n'êtes qu'à deux.** Dit HoYa sur le même ton que s'il annonçait la météo.

Le regard de SungGyu se posa aussitôt sur SungYeol qui prenait bien soin de regarder ailleurs.

-** LEE SUNGYEOL…**

**- J'ai rien dit !**

**- Ca veut dire que c'est vrai ?** S'exclama DongWoo.

Les deux concernés prirent un teint très rouge.

- **Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, du moment que vous ne le faîtes pas dans ma chambre.** Précisa HoYa.

- **C'est pas comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais fait dans la mienne.** Ajouta WooHyun.

DongWoo devint rouge tomate.

- **Comment il le sait ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas.** Sourit WooHyun.

Le couple de longue durée se regarda l'un l'autre et détourna le regard. Tous autour de la table éclatèrent de rire.  
La soirée se finit et chaque « couple » partit de son côté.

Le temps passa doucement et ce mercredi-là, SungYeol avait exceptionnellement cours de théâtre l'après-midi alors que SungGyu avait vu son cours annulé. Alors il dût aller faire les courses. Son téléphone vibrait sans cesse. WooHyun s'ennuyait visiblement.

SungGyu se promenait dans les rayons depuis quelques minutes déjà et il s'ennuyait. Comment SungYeol pouvait-il s'amuser comme un petit fou en faisant les courses ? En plus, ces sacs étaient lourds… Peut-être pouvait-il demander à WooHyun de venir l'aider ? Ca serait une bonne occasion de le voir… Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas faire l'accro. Cependant, ce téléphone dans sa main le démangeait.  
Il tapait un message à WooHyun en poussant ce caddie lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux pour s'excuser mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

**- SungJong ?**

**- H-Hyung ?!**

Les deux restèrent à se fixer.

-** Tu n'es pas malade !**

**- Si, si je le suis.**

SungGyu le regarda de travers et le jeune homme soupira.

-** Et si tu me disais la vérité ?**

SungJong baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures.

**- Mais si tu préfères, on peut en parler dans un endroit moins public.**

**- On est obligé d'en parler ?**

**- Je t'ai sauvé de la soupe de SungYeol, tu me dois bien ça.**

Le plus jeune des deux soupira.

**- D'accord. On va chez moi.**

Ils passèrent en caisse et ils se traînèrent chez SungJong. SungGyu fit comme chez lui et lui prépara un bon chocolat chaud. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et l'aîné des deux savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas forcer SungJong à parler. Il le ferait tout seul.

**- SungYeol voulait me faire sa soupe ?**

**- Je t'ai sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de le faire !**

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et SungGyu ajouta.

**- Il était inquiet pour toi.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- C'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser.**

**- Je sais…**

Il baissa à nouveau la tête et SungGyu le prit dans ses bras.

- **Hyung, je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

**- Ils sont amoureux, n'est ce pas ?**

L'ambiance dans la pièce était beaucoup plus sérieuse et SungGyu regarda le jeune homme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il remarqua alors tous ces détails qui lui avaient échappés. Il vit alors les énormes cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme, ses yeux légèrement gonflés. Il paraissait beaucoup plus fragile comme ça, et SungGyu n'avait qu'une envie, le protéger du monde entier.

**- Je pense que oui.**

Il entendit un léger soupir passer ses lèvres. Il ne releva pas la tête, et il attendit patiemment que SungJong dise quelque chose, alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus contre lui.

- **J'ai jamais eu le courage ni le cran de lui dire. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard…**

**- De quoi tu parles, Jonggie ?**

Il releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

**- Hyung, je suis amoureux.**

Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- **Je … Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? SungYeol et moi, on aurait pût t'aider !**

SungJong émit un petit rire amer.

-** SungYeol-Hyung n'aurait jamais pu m'aider…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux.**

SungGyu ouvrit et referma la bouche. S'il s'était attendu à ça !  
Mais cette déclaration lui parut logique maintenant qu'il y repensait. SungJong voulait passer beaucoup de temps avec SungYeol. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches. Ca expliquait aussi son air triste lorsque SungYeol et MyungSoo étaient là. Ca expliquait aussi sa colère lorsque SungYeol s'était fait tromper par son ex-petit ami.

- **Ca fait combien de temps ?** Demanda SungGyu lorsqu'il se remit du choc.

- **Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais c'est arrivé…**

L'aîné des deux serra le jeune homme encore plus contre lui. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il devait avoir besoin de parler, alors SungGyu se tut et laissa SungJong dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-** Je l'ai toujours trouvé spécial. Il est drôle, étrange, grand, très gentil. Je suis surement tombé pour ça. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis rendu compte que je pensais beaucoup trop à lui, même quand j'étais en cours. Il apparaissait même dans mes rêves, et je trouvais ça vraiment, vraiment bizarre. On sortait tous les trois quand DongWoo-Hyung et HoYa-Hyung étaient occupés, et tu semblais souvent dans la lune, Hyung. Et parfois, tu n'étais pas là, alors on se faisait des sorties avec Yeol-Hyung.**

SungGyu hochait la tête de temps en temps ou émettait un petit son pour montrer qu'il écoutait toujours le jeune homme parler. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il ne comptait pas l'arrêter.

- **Il passait son bras autour de mes épaules et m'emmenait avec lui, peu importe où il allait, que ce soit à la librairie ou chez le vendeur de glace. Il est souvent joyeux, et je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il souriait. Et ses blagues sont tellement nulles que ça en est drôle.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungJong.

- **Et rapidement, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux. J'aurai souhaité que ça soit avec moi… Je sais, c'est égoïste. Puis il y'a eu ce type. SungYeol avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et je l'ai vu venir à l'avance, alors j'ai pu me préparer mentalement. Mais son sourire s'est effacé trop rapidement à mon goût.**

Le jeune homme avait le regard noir et il serra les poings. Il était toujours serré contre SungGyu, mais ça ne lui échappa pas.

- **Ce soir-là, quand on a vu cet enfoiré avec un mec, avec DongWoo-Hyung, on a réellement voulu croire que c'était SungYeol qui était avec lui. Mais quand on est retourné à deux, avec SungYeol… Et que j'ai vu son expression de visage changer… J'ai voulu mourir, Hyung.**

Il semblait se mettre à trembler de colère et SungGyu lui frotta le dos pour le calmer et le réconforter.

-** Ce type avait pour seul mission de rendre SungYeol heureux, et il est parti voir ailleurs. Ne savait-il pas le chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés, de pouvoir l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras quand il voulait ?! Il le trompe alors que j'aurai tué pour être à sa place !**

Il tapa du poing sur la petite table, et il remarqua qu'il venait de faire sursauter SungGyu. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse, et ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-** Il a eu du mal à s'en remettre et je pensais attendre qu'il aille mieux pour … Tu sais… Tenter de lui dire. En attendant, je me contentais d'être là pour lui, parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose : Revoir ce sourire sur ses lèvres.**

SungJong prit de profondes inspirations et recommença à parler.

-** Doucement mais surement, ce sourire était revenu et j'étais heureux d'être là à le voir. Il me disait « Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, mon Jonggie ? » et je me sentais ridiculement joyeux après ça.**

SungJong leva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de SungGyu.

**- J'ai peut-être trop pris mon temps… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que MyungSoo entre dans le tableau. J'ai vu comment il le regardait. J'ai vu comment ils se regardaient. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et j'ai revu ce sourire très brillant qui m'éblouissait tellement… Mais je n'étais pas celui qui le faisait apparaitre.**

Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

**- SungYeol semblait un peu perdu. Je l'ai vu, ça aussi. Il ne m'en parlait pas mais je l'ai ressenti. Et je sais que quelque chose a changé entre eux ces derniers temps. Je le sais. J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?**

SungGyu ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de parler.

-** Ne dis rien, Hyung. Je le sais. Et ça fait mal…**

SungGyu le serra fort dans ses bras. Il ressentait la détresse et la douleur de SungJong. Le jeune homme commença à pleurer, et le cœur de SungGyu sembla se briser en deux juste par le petit sanglot qu'il entendit. Il le laissa pleurer sur lui le temps qu'il lui fallut pour qu'il se calme, et le jeune homme se décala un peu.

- **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir la vérité plus tôt, Hyung.**

**- Ce n'est rien…**

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant que SungGyu ne reprenne la parole.

- **Tu sais, même si ce n'est pas comme tu le souhaiterais, il tient à toi.**

SungJong baissa à nouveau la tête.

**- Hyung, je peux te demander une faveur ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Peux-tu… Mentir à SungYeol pour moi ? J'aimerai m'éloigner un peu, juste le temps que je me fasse à l'idée… Le temps que ça fasse moins mal.**

**- Je comprends, Jonggie.**

SungGyu finit son chocolat, se leva.

**- N'oublie pas, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler.**

**- Tu as assez à faire avec WooHyun-Hyung.** Dit SungJong avec un petit sourire.

**- Il n'empêche que je peux partager mon temps.**

Les deux s'avancèrent vers la porte et SungGyu mit un pied dehors. Il fit un énième câlin au jeune homme et lui dit :

- **Ton secret sera bien gardé. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de nous, sinon le sourire de SungYeol risque de s'effacer plus rapidement que jamais.**

**- Je ferai mon possible.**

Il lui fit un petit sourire et SungGyu quitta l'immeuble, avec ses courses. Il alla les déposer en vitesse chez lui, et il avait le cœur lourd de toutes ces déclarations. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas paraître triste devant SungYeol, il se douterait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme il était doué pour tirer les vers du nez, il saurait pour SungJong. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.  
Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouveaux messages. Il sortit faire un tour, juste pour s'aérer, et ses pas le menèrent devant une porte très connue. Il frappa à la porte, et c'est un WooHyun encore à moitié endormi qui lui ouvrit la porte.

**- SungGyu … ?**

Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot. Il saisit l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément. WooHyun ne tarda pas à lui rendre.  
SungGyu brisa le baiser et lui fit un sourire.

-** Merci, WooHyun.**

Puis il fit demi-tour et retourna à son appartement, le cœur plus léger.

Les révélations de SungJong semblèrent avoir ouvert les yeux de SungGyu. Tout lui paraissait tellement plus clair à présent. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait plus SungYeol, c'est qu'il l'aimait différemment. Et ça, maintenant, il le comprenait mieux. Il était rentré à l'appartement et était allongé sur son lit. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?  
Il réfléchissait aux nouvelles informations de la journée. Alors comme ça, SungJong était amoureux de SungYeol depuis le début. Il s'insultait mentalement. Comment avait-il pu ne se rendre compte de rien ? Peut-être aussi que SungJong cachait mieux son jeu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Maintenant qu'il savait, SungGyu voulait l'aider… Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Cependant, il restait encore des zones d'ombres quant au récit de SungJong. Certes, il aimait SungYeol, mais pourquoi ne jamais avoir tenté d'en glisser un mot au concerné ? Et quant à MyungSoo, est ce qu'il le détestait ? L'aîné des garçons ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu converser ensemble. En même temps, MyungSoo était occupé à dévorer SungYeol des yeux. SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il avait beaucoup de soucis en tête. Le Pacte le hantait et il ne savait vraiment pas où il allait avec WooHyun, mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour leur promesse. Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps à penser à lui. Chacune de leurs rencontres dans un appartement ou dans un autre finissait directement en quelque chose qui ne ressemble en rien à de l'amitié et le chanteur commençait à se faire une place sous sa peau. La vitesse à laquelle tout avait changé était effrayante. SungYeol devait penser pareil, s'il se souvenait du pacte… Il s'en souvient, n'est ce pas ? Alors il ne faut pas lui dire pour SungJong. Ca serait dangereux pour la santé mentale de son meilleur ami, car forcément, il se sentirait coupable et deviendrait vite malheureux. Et d'après ce que SungGyu avait compris, c'était loin d'être l'objectif de SungJong.  
Cette journée l'avait tellement épuisée que le jeune chanteur s'endormit sans manger, et sans entendre son meilleur ami rentrer.

Ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait fait. SungJong s'était éloigné du petit groupe sans un mot, progressivement pour ne pas inquiéter. Il trouvait des excuses que SungGyu savait bidons mais SungYeol n'y voyait que du feu. L'aîné des garçons sentait beaucoup le regard du plus jeune sur lui, comme s'il vérifiait que SungGyu n'allait pas lâcher l'info.  
C'était un samedi soir. MyungSoo et SungYeol se tenaient la main sous la table du bar, SungJong mettait un point d'honneur à regarder ailleurs. Le bras de WooHyun était autour de la taille de SungGyu et il parlait au couple HoYa et DongWoo. SungGyu, lui, avait la tête baissée. Il jouait avec la paille de son verre. Il sentit soudain la main de WooHyun qui lui pinça gentiment les côtes et il tourna la tête vers lui. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille et murmura.

- **Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Si, ça va, pourquoi ?**

Il ne le croyait visiblement pas. Il sentait le regard de SungJong encore sur lui. Il toussa et s'excusa pour aller pour aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda partout autour de lui, juste pour chercher quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées.

-** Je n'aurai pas dû te le dire, Hyung.**

Il tourna la tête et vit SungJong qui était à ses côtés. Il avait un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, et son regard était sombre.

-** Qu'est ce que tu racontes, SungJong ?**

**- Je sais ce que tu as, Hyung, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais qu'il t'arrive.**

SungGyu s'appuya encore un peu plus contre le mur, sans quitter son jeune ami des yeux.

**- Tu te mets à ma place, parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils se tiennent les mains et continuent à être très évidents. Et toi, tu sais que ça me fait mal, alors tu as mal à ma place.**

L'aîné des deux baissa la tête. Le plus jeune posa sa main sur son épaule.

-** Je suis désolé, Hyung… Vraiment…**

**- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser, Jonggie. Je t'ai forcé à me dire ce qui n'allait pas alors que tu voulais te taire. Et c'est plus fort que moi.**

Les deux garçons se regardaient et SungGyu le prit soudain dans ses bras.

-** Comment tu fais, Jonggie ? J'ai l'impression de me briser à être à ta place.**

**- On serre les dents, Hyung, et on pense au bonheur de la personne qu'on aime plus qu'au sien.**

SungJong se dégagea doucement.

-** Parce que SungYeol est heureux avec MyungSoo, et c'est la seule chose qui importe.**

Il lui fit un léger sourire, mais ça n'aida pas SungGyu à se sentir mieux.

**- Il faudrait qu'on retourne en salle avant qu'on ne rate toute la soirée. Souris un peu, tu inquiètes WooHyun-Hyung.**

Et SungJong retourna à l'intérieur en premier. SungGyu prit une profonde inspiration et le rejoignit juste après. Il s'installa à nouveau et directement, WooHyun lui demanda :

- **Ca va mieux ?**

Il lui fit un sourire pour lui répondre.  
La soirée se passa vite, et SungJong s'éclipsa en premier. SungGyu comprit alors que c'était le moment où ils ne le reverraient plus beaucoup. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. SungYeol partait avec MyungSoo et SungGyu se sentit entraîné par WooHyun dont la main ne quittait plus la sienne. Ils marchaient en silence vers l'appartement de SungGyu et quand ils entrèrent, WooHyun saisit directement son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

- **J'aime pas te voir comme ça.** Avoua-t'il.

- **Comme quoi ?**

**- Comme si tu portais le poids du monde sur tes épaules.**

SungGyu soupira. L'autre chanteur le traîna jusque dans la chambre, et l'allongea gentiment sur le lit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-** Tu as besoin de repos.**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, mais la voix de SungGyu l'arrêta.

**- Tu ne vas pas rester avec moi ?**

**- Tu veux que je reste ?**

Il rougit légèrement et hocha vivement la tête. WooHyun fit alors demi-tour et s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme.

- **Alors endors-toi dans mes bras. Je te protègerai du monde entier.**

SungGyu roula des yeux et éclata de rire. WooHyun l'embrassa.

**- Ca m'avait manqué de ne pas entendre ton rire, ce soir.**

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus qu'en sous-vêtements, SungGyu posa sa tête sur le torse de WooHyun et laissa ce dernier lui caresser le dos dans un geste reposant alors qu'il s'endormait sur lui. La seule chose dont il se souvint lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, c'est cette sensation de bien-être qu'il était parvenu à lui faire ressentir, juste en le prenant dans ses bras et en le couvrant de petites attentions.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard ! _  
_Et je n'ai plus qu'une partie après celle-là d'écrite : Va falloir que je m'y remette ! _  
_En attendant que l'inspiration revienne pour cette mini-fic, j'essaierai de poster une autre de mes mini-fics qui, elle, est finie d'être écrite ^^ _  
_Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le même style ! _

_Le Secret de SungJong est révélé !_  
_C'est pas drôle, certaines d'entre vous l'avaient déja deviné ! _  
_Va falloir que je sois plus créative pour vous surprendre ! _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D _  
_Elles sont adorables, - tout comme vous - :) _

_Parlons de Back : Je suis la seule à adorer cette chanson ? Elle est magnifique *_* _  
_J'adooooore :D _

_A vendredi prochain ? _  
_Bisouxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
